Love's Sacrifice
by Dixie8688
Summary: Sequel to "War is Love" please read that first. During this new quest what will be demanded of them? Naraku must be brought down and what sacrifices will need to be made to insure that? Complete: sequel to this story is 'Survival of Love' couldn't help it had to continue. ;-)
1. A New Journey

_**Sequel to "War is Love" please read that story first. Obviously this story is not in cannon.**_

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 1

A New Journey

March 9, 2017

"Where in the hell is Kagome!" a young brash man yelled at the main gate to the castle.

"Lady Kagome is in the castle!" the young female inu demon yelled back this half breed was getting on her nerves so brash and arrogant.

"Lady! Lady! You get that wench out here now!" the half demon yelled.

The female inu demon growled out a warning as she drew her sword. "You will show respect half breed." she said as she glared at this ignorant brat.

"Bring it on!" the half demon said as he drew Tessaiga ready to do battle.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled from the front doors to the castle. The half breed slammed into the ground angrily mumbling to it. "What the hell Inuyasha?" she asked irritated once she got to the main gate and stopped beside Himeko.

"My Lady." Himeko said as she re-sheathed her sword and bowed.

"Himeko it's alright let loud mouth here in." Kagome said as she nodded over to her Inuyasha then turned and walked back towards the castle.

"But My Lady..." Himeko said as she stared after Kagome like she was crazy.

"Himeko he's a friend believe it or not." Kagome said and smiled over to Himeko who bowed again.

Himeko turned to Inuyasha. "Step out of line half breed and I will teach you a lesson you'll never forget." she growled out then turned and led him into the castle.

They walked into the castle to see Kagome over at Sesshomaru's study waiting for them to follow her. She walked into the study once they came over to her. She walked in and over to Sesshomaru's desk and stood behind it beside her mate. "Thank you Himeko."

"My Lord and Lady." Himeko said as she bowed to them then decided to back out of the room.

Inuyasha looked between Sesshomaru and Kagome confused. "What the hell is going on? You said one week it's been over 2. We've got a job to do remember?" he said angrily setting his gaze on Kagome.

"You will show respect when you speak to her." Sesshomaru growled out a warning as he looked up at his half brother.

"Humph, this wench has a job to do!" Inuyasha said angrily pointing at Kagome.

Sesshomaru was up on his feet in less than a blink of the eyes. He grabbed his brother hakuma and dragged him across his desk. "You will show respect to my mate or I will kill you." he said as he glared at Inuyasha their face only inches apart.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "Mate!" he said and looked over at Kagome he couldn't believe he had missed the change in her sent.

Kagome just nodded and place a hand on Sesshomaru's arm. He looked over at her to see her smile at him and he released Inuyasha then sat back down while Inuyasha stumbled to gain his balance again while staring at her. Kagome watched Inuyasha as the hurt crossed his face then replaced by anger.

"You were supposed to be my friend Kagome." Inuyasha said as he glared at her.

"I am your friend Inuyasha I will always be your friend." Kagome said softly this wasn't the meeting she had been hoping for but wasn't surprised by it.

"Humph. My friend wouldn't have bedded my bastard brother behind my back!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms angrily.

"Watch it Hanyou!" Sesshomaru growled out this was getting on his nerves. Why couldn't just him and Kagome find the shards.

"Shut up Sesshomaru this has nothing to do with you this is between me and her!" Inuyasha said angrily pointing at Kagome again.

"You really should learn your place! It has everything to do with me, she is my mate." Sesshomaru said standing again he had not been looking forward to this his brother was always reckless and stupid in his opinion.

"Lady Kagome there are a couple of humans wishing to see you at the gate." Himeko said from the door noticing that Sesshomaru was up threateningly towards this half breed. "My Lord do you require anything?" she asked glancing at Inuyasha.

"Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha who just shrugged and looked away from her. "Bring them in here please Himeko."

"My Lady." Himeko nodded then glanced at Sesshomaru curiously then when he said nothing farther she turned and left.

"Lady Kagome we were worried about you, you never returned to Kaede's for us to continue our quest." Miroku said as him and Sango entered the study. They stopped and looked at the scene in front of them curiously.

"Kagome what's wrong with these two?" Sango asked curiously as she looked between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha is being as brash and tactful as ever." Kagome said and smiled over at her friends.

"You think me coming here to get you only to find out that you mated with that is tactful!" Inuyasha yelled as she glared and pointed at his brother. Who growled really wanting to put his brother in his place.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome said and crossed her arms and glared at Inuyasha angrily. He had plummeted in the the floor cursing furiously unable to get up. Kagome walked around Sesshomaru's desk and actually stepped on Inuyasha on her way out of the study to calm down. Sango and Miroku separated to let her go through.

"Idiot..." Sesshomaru growled as he walked around his desk and after Kagome. "Himeko put them in the dinning room and give them something to eat." he said as he passed his servant at the door. He followed Kagome's sent up the stairs and to their room. He looked around curiously wondering where she had gone then noticed the windows to the balcony were open and walked over to them.

Kagome was sitting on the ledge looking out over her private area enjoying the silence. She was still fuming about Inuyasha but it was starting to dissipate. She sensed Sesshomaru's presence and turned to smile at him. "I'm sorry my love." she said softly then returned her attention to the area below.

"You my love have nothing to be sorry for. Inuyasha is the one who needs to apologize." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back onto his chest and sighed happily.

"I should have known better than to believe he could be happy for me." Kagome said as she leaned her head back with her eyes closed and hummed softly.

"We can do this with out them." Sesshomaru offered as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"No we started this together to get the shards back and destroy Naraku. We all have things to settle with that evil Hanyou." Kagome said with a hard look in her eyes when she opened them again to look up at him.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I will get us ready to travel." Kagome said as she raised a hand to play with his hair lightly.

"No." Sesshomaru said as he pulled back and looked at her.

"No?" Kagome asked as she looked over at him confused.

"You are the Lady of the West. You do not get us ready to travel the servants do." Sesshomaru explained as he stared into her deep blue wonderful eyes.

"Ah... another rule I will most likely forgo." Kagome said and smiled over at him.

"You will not." Sesshomaru said as he pulled back and looked at his disruptive mate.

Kagome giggled at the look on his face. "You look displeased My Lord." she said playfully.

"Have have no look on my face." Sesshomaru said as he raised an eyebrow at her which only made her giggle again.

"Only to me you do." Kagome said seductively as she leaned over and kissed him. "I see everything about you." she said and smiled when she pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said and smirked as he drug her back off the ledge making her squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to regain her balance. "You didn't see that my love?" he asked playfully as he held her tight against him.

"Oh I figured you would do something just wasn't expecting that." Kagome said breathlessly as she looked up at him amazed at how in love she felt with this man who used to be her enemy.

"KAGOME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Inuyasha was yelling from the entrance hall loud enough to be heard upstairs.

The moment was broken and Kagome sighed looking down and placing her head down on Sesshomaru's chest and he made a small growling sound almost like a purr. "Come on before he destroys the castle or the staff kills him." she said then pulled away and walked over grabbing her sword and placing it on her side. She put her arrows over her shoulder then also grabbed her bow, then she began to walk to the door.

' _I'm going to kill him..._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he followed Kagome out of their room with his own swords Tenseiga and Tokijin, down the hall to the stairs.

"About damn time. Lets go already!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru make it to the top of the stairs.

"Inuyasha shut up!" Kagome said she had a hard look to her eyes as she glared at the Hanyou. "We will leave when we are ready and not a moment before just because you want it. Do you understand me?" she said as she started down the stairs.

"But..." Inuyasha started then caught the look in her eyes.

"Do you understand me Inuyasha?" Kagome said her aura flared briefly showing her anger, it had been a very long time since some one had spoken to her as Inuyasha had all morning and it was getting to her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow at her authority and anger in the matter directed at his half brother. Truth be told he was about to pound his brother into the middle of next week when she had spoken.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and storming out of the castle and into the courtyard.

"Jerk..." Kagome mumbled and rolled her eyes. She spotted Sango and Miroku over by the dinning room door and smiled brightly at them. "We should be ready shortly. Have you seen Rin and Shippou yet?"

"Yes they are in here." Sango said and stepped back into the dinning room.

"Fantastic." Kagome said as she walked into the dinning room and spotted Himeko standing guard over these new comers. "Himeko be a dear and get us and the children ready for departure since I'm not allowed to do it anymore." she said and giggled when she nodded over to Sesshomaru.

"My Lady." Himeko said and bowed then left the room.

"You command so much respect My Lady." Miroku said as he looked at her in awe.

"I'd say its because I lived here for so long." Kagome said brightly.

"That's not entirely accurate. It is true they respect you for your nature and kindness but they revere you as the Lady of the West, as it should be." Sesshomaru said causing Kagome to blush slightly as she glanced back at him.

"Well... anyway... I half half of the jewel, Kouga has two shards, Kohaku has one, then Naraku probably has the rest by now if not all of them." Kagome said glancing over at Sango sadly. If Kohaku's shard was gone so was Kohaku.

Sesshomaru could sense the sadness coming form Kagome and he looked from her over to the demon hunter. He saw the tears she was fighting to hold back while the monk comforted her. He looked back over at Kagome curiously and she shook her head sadly at him. He understood she would tell him later but not in front of her friends.

"My Lord and Lady I have everything ready for your departure. Jaken is waiting outside with A-Un." Himeko said as she returned to the dinning hall.

"Thank you Himeko. Guy's are you ready to get this last battle over with once and for all?" Kagome asked brightly over to the others. Sesshomaru was amazed at how much his mate could change the mood in the room so fast.

"Yes!" Miroku and Sango said together then started for the door. They left and the children followed expecting Kagome and Sesshomaru to follow as well.

"Himeko we may be gone for a while. If anything needs my attention send a messenger to me immediately otherwise just take care of the castle." Sesshomaru said over to his servant seriously.

"As you wish, I am honored My Lord." Himeko said as she kneeled before him.

"As you should be. Do not fail me." Sesshomaru said then walked out of the room.

Kagome smiled and walked to the door. "You'll do great." she said as she place a hand on Himeko's shoulder then turned to follow her mate.

They left the castle with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Jaken holding the rains of A-Un who was carrying young Rin and Shippou, then of course Sesshomaru and Kagome. The latter were traveling alone behind everyone else so Kagome could talk with Sesshomaru.

"Ok, Kohaku is Sango's little brother. If his shard is gone he is dead he can not survive with out it. Naraku controlled Kohaku to kill his own family and village then killed him only to revive him with a jewel shard to torture Sango. She is the last of her family and village." Kagome said sadly as she watched Sango walking with Kirara in her arms. "Miroku has a wind tunnel in his hand, a curse put there by Naraku for all of Miroku's family every male born has it. He watched his father's wind tunnel absorb him. Miroku's will one day adsorb him if we don't kill Naraku first. Miroku is a pervert, don't be alarmed when Sango screams then slaps him into the middle of next week." she said a giggled a little knowing it was only a matter of time before he got to witness his first beat down.

Sesshomaru listened curiously he had always wondered what had brought this people so close to his idiot half brother.

Kagome's happiness drained again as she spoke next "Then Inuyasha...Naraku impersonated him to kill Kikyou, the love of his life, and get the Jewel of Four Souls. Her final act was of hate she sealed him to that tree for 50 years. He hates himself for not being able to protect her, so he swore to protect me, the closest he will ever come to having Kikyou back was me." she said sadly as she watched Inuyasha walk she knew he could hear her with his hearing being what it was and the fact that he was straight backed and rigid.

"And the Kit?" Sesshomaru asked curiously looking over at her.

"Shippou's family was murdered by the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Manten. Inuyasha helped to get his revenge and he has been with us ever since." Kagome said as she smiled over at the little kit happily chatting with Rin.

They all walked in silence for the rest of the day not sure what to do or say with the Demon Lord Sesshomaru tagging along. Eventually they made camp that night and Kagome began to cook dinner for them all. Rin and Shippou were playing in a nearby field with Jaken keeping watch over them.

Then it happened "PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she pummeled Miroku into the ground for gabbing her behind.

Kagome laughed as she watched the show. "Get him Sango." she said shaking her head at the perverted monk. "You'd think he'd learn." she said when Sango walked over and sat beside Kagome huffing with her arms crossed and glaring at the unconscious monk.

"He's no simple monk." Sango said angrily which caused Kagome to laugh again.

"Dinner is ready everyone." Kagome said as she handed a bowl over to Sango. Then created another bowl for Rin, Shippou, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, Jaken, then finally one for herself and Sesshomaru. She walked over to him sitting by a tree and handed him a bowl of soup. She sat down beside her mate and sighed.

"Why did you cook for everyone?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Miroku is good at scamming us places to stay, Sango is good at killing demons, Inuyasha is good at killing demons and tracking, I'm assuming you don't cook, so that leaves me. Besides I've always done the cooking." Kagome said and smiled then began to eat.

Miroku's butt grab had done something to the mood of the small group, all was back to normal with the exception of the new additions who seemed to quietly slip into the regular routines of the group. Talk for the rest of the night was pleasant till the children started yawning sleepily and the adults quietened down to let the young ones sleep.

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha up in a tree pretending to be asleep but he could tell the boy was awake keeping watch over his friends. Kagome had curled up to Sesshomaru and drifted off to sleep knowing him and Inuyasha would never let anything sneak up on them.


	2. The New Moon

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 2

The New Moon

March 10, 2017

Inuyasha had roused everyone early so they could cover as much ground as possible today. Everyone groaned as Inuyasha pushed for everyone to keep up, no breaks, lets go, all were the common phrases for the day.

"Inuyasha they are only human." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his brother curiously what had brought this change on, he had gotten progressively more agitated all day.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped back while looking up at the sky for the thousandth time that day. "We need to find shelter." he said looking around curiously.

"Wait you've hounded us all day and now you want..." It dawned on Kagome what was the problem. "Really Inuyasha! You couldn't wait for us to depart the castle for this!" she said angrily as she stopped and stared at him like he was nuts.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he stopped and looked back at Kagome.

"What of it. Over there, there's an empty cave that will do." Inuyasha said as he left the road and made his way tot he cave.

"Idiot...Come on Sesshomaru you'll see... there is only one time a month he's like this." Kagome said and sighed then followed Inuyasha and the others to the cave.

 _'What am I missing?_ ' Sesshomaru thought curiously as he followed the little group who obviously knew something he did not.

"We could have stayed in the castle Inuyasha!" Kagome practically yelled at him.

"Yeah and have a whole slue of demons know about it...Not going to happen..." Inuyasha said as he sat down at the back of the cave holding Tessaiga close to him.

"Come on kids into the cave find a place to rest we'll be here all night." Kagome said as she threw up her hands and walked away from Inuyasha. She caught Sesshomaru's questioning stare. "You'll see." she said simply as she started to get dinner ready.

Miroku and Sango had already gathered wood for the fire. They had it going for Kagome in no time. The sun was starting to fade when Kagome had dinner ready she fed everyone waiting for what she knew was to come.

When the sun sat Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at his brother who smelled completely human, his ears were gone, claws were gone, fangs were gone, silver hair was black, and his amber eyes were brown. "Ah... I had heard this happens to Hanyou's but was a jealously guarded secret by each of them. The safety of the castle would have been preferable to this." he said motioning to the cave.

"Say another word Sesshomaru I'll... I'll..." Inuyasha said angrily as he glared at his brother.

"You'll what? In your current state you couldn't harm Rin over there." Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Piss off ass whole." Inuyasha said angrily as he glared at the opposite wall.

"Come on we will take turns keeping watch, who wants to go first?" Kagome said getting in between the arguing brothers.

"I don't need your protection. I've survived just fine on my own all my life." Inuyasha said as he glared over at Kagome.

"Stop being stubborn Inuyasha." Kagome said irritated as she looked over at him. Every new moon he got this way his inability to protect himself really got to him made him jumpy and angry.

"No need to take turns I shall keep watch." Sesshomaru said from the cave entrance as he sat down.

"Humph..." Inuyasha said as he watched his brother by the entrance curiously.

Kagome walked over and sat down beside Sesshomaru then leaned against his arm. "Thank you." she said softly and smiled.

"You are welcome." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at her. "So this happens to Inuyasha on the new moon?" he asked curiously.

"Uh hum." Kagome said softly nodding her head. "He never sleeps during a new moon to keep his secret secure, Tessaiga won't even transform for him right now, he is completely defenseless and that terrifies him." she said softly staring out at the forest around.

Sesshomaru nodded he could see how that would terrify any demon more or less a Hanyou who was hated by both Demons and Humans. They are considered disgrace by both sides. He himself had thought so most of his life, Inuyasha was a blight on his fathers honor that could never be erased.

"You will protect him and not use this against him right?" Kagome asked softly as she looked up at Sesshomaru with pleading in her eyes.

It pained him that she would ask such a question but he understood why. He had hated Inuyasha for all his life and he would have used such an occasion as this to get Tessaiga away from him not long ago. "I Sesshomaru will not use this against him." he promised as he returned his gaze to the world outside of the cave.

Kagome smiled and leaned her head back on his arm and held his hand. "Thank you my love." she said softly as she watched the night creatures of the forest begin their routines.

The group had been in the cave for half of the night when Sesshomaru stiffened and sniffed curiously there was something coming closer. A medium power Youkai no threat to him but there were so many to protect inside the cave.

"What is it?" Inuyasha whispered from the back of the cave seeing Sesshomaru's reaction due to the fire lighting the cave.

"Nothing of consequence." Sesshomaru replied and released the tension he hadn't realized had formed in his body.

"Don't give me that..." Inuyasha said as she moved to sit beside Sesshomaru trying as hard as he could to see something anything but it was pitch black outside. "Damn I hate this..." he hissed at himself glaring at the world around.

"There is nothing for you to fear little brother." Sesshomaru said as he stared out at the forest waiting for this demon to show himself. He had kept his Youkai low as to prevent dragging attention to them and he wondered if this demon knew how much danger he was in when he did show himself.

"Like you care." Inuyasha glared over at Sesshomaru and leaned back against the opposite wall.

"It is true I have never been a brother who loved you. But I will protect you for tonight." Sesshomaru said impassively as he watched the trees. "Now get back into the cave with the others." he said standing up and walking out of the cave into the small clearing between the cave and the forest.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said as he jumped to his feet ready to draw Tessaiga to protect the others.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly as she rubbed her eyes, she saw his defensive posture and stood up immediately "What's going on? Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked grabbing her weapons.

"Out there." Inuyasha said and nodded.

Kagome let her small bit of Miko powers flow into the surrounding area spotting Sesshomaru about half way into the clearing then she saw what had got his attention another demon across from him with, a jewel shard. ' _Oh Kami_.'

Inuyasha saw Kagome step out of the cave and he reached to grab her. "Where do you think you are going?" He said aggressively.

"It has a jewel shard. Wake the others and stand guard over the children." Kagome said as she jerked her arm from him and walked out of the cave.

"Go back inside Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he stood their waiting for the demon to move.

"It has a jewel shard. It's came for mine, the cave will not be safe if I stay in there." Kagome said simply as she drew an arrow and placed it on the string. She couldn't see worth a damn but she could feel the demon and would know if he made a move.

"He will not get past this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled out slightly irritated that Kagome wouldn't listen to him that she would have such little faith in his abilities.

"I know that. But we need to get the shard. Can you sense where it is?" Kagome said as she stared over towards where she new the demon was. "He was probably sent by Naraku."

"Yes I smell the filthy hanyou on him." Sesshomaru said simply he was getting tired of all this waiting. He raised his Youkai a little curious as to what the demon would do. Nothing the demon stayed still, Sesshomaru growled lightly. "Come out demon this stale mate get's old."

"I am not here for you Lord Sesshomaru, I'm here for the girl and the half breed!" a raspy voice said from the tree line.

"You shall have neither they are under my protection." Sesshomaru growled out menacingly.

"Pity. One would hope you had been different from your father, but I guess it runs in the blood." the voice said then cackled.

Kagome glanced over to see Sesshomaru's blank expression but she could feel his power pulsing.

"Oh are you upset Lord Sesshomaru. You'll die like your father protecting a human wench and a bastard child!" the voice said and laughed again.

"He's bating you wanting you to charge him." Kagome whispered as she glared at the voice willing it to shut up. She could feel Sesshomaru's anger in the air around them.

"This Sesshomaru knows that woman." Sesshomaru growled out angrily wanting nothing more than to do just that but unwilling to leave her unprotected.

' _Woman... long time since he called me that._ ' Kagome thought as she glanced up at him kind of shocked.

That was a mistake the demon had hoped to draw Sesshomaru away but getting her distracted was fine too. In a flash he was behind her and had his claws at her neck causing a very small bit of blood to drip down.

"Put her down." Sesshomaru growled as he stepped towards the demon then stopped when Kagome whimpered and he smelt more blood, her blood. "You will die for this." he said barely restraining his anger his eyes momentarily turning red.

"Where is the half breed anyway. I was told he is always with her. Such a pretty little thing isn't she? I wonder what I should do with her?" the demon said and laughed again while backing away. "Bring him to me or I will kill her... Don't!" he said and made Kagome whimper again when she had tried to resist him.

Kagome dropped her bow and looked at Sesshomaru but he was surprised by what he saw in her eyes strong will and a plan she shot her eyes down to what she was holding in her hand, her arrow. She had it charged and spun it in her fingers like a baton. She looked back up and saw his understanding then she plunged the arrow backwards into the demon who screamed in pain and flung her away from him.

Kagome off balance lost her footing and fell hitting her head on a rock outcrop knocking her unconscious.

Sesshomaru went straight for the demon slicing him in half with Tokijin and growling menacingly. He turned to see Kagome was laying on her back unconscious her limbs laying at odd angles. She had blood on her neck but it was minimal, her forehead bleeding freely though. "Kagome can you hear me?" he asked concerned as he leaned down and picked her up. She groaned slightly bur remained unconscious he glared over at the dead demon and watched as a bee swooped down and plucked a shard out of the demon. Sesshomaru killed the bug with his poison whip and caught the jewel putting it in Kagome's hand then began to return to the cave.

"What happened, what did you do, is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha asked in quick succession not waiting for answers. "You were supposed to protect her!"

"This happened because of your vanity half breed do not forget that! You wanted to be out here unprotected just to keep your secret." Sesshomaru said angrily as he spun around to his human looking brother.

"I know all right... I know..." Inuyasha said back as she stared at Kagome then sat back down against the wall sadly.

Sesshomaru huffed then went back to watching the forest by the cave entrance. He had a promise to keep. He watched for the rest of the night with no more incidences glancing back periodically to check on Kagome who was being tended tor by Sango.

As the sun began to raise Inuyasha walked out into the open field and closed his eyes waiting for the sunlight to touch him, he was beginning to feel his powers returning to him and when he opened his eyes he was face to face with Sesshomaru who was glaring down at him.

"You will never put her in danger like that again. My castle will serve at your resting place from now on. You can go into your room and no one would know the difference." Sesshomaru growled out at his brother wanting to rip him to pieces.

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha said sulkily as he looked away from Sesshomaru.

"You will listen to me. That is my mate, it is my job to keep her safe, you swore to keep her safe yourself, yet you put her in the most dangerous situation possible and were unable to help." Sesshomaru said angrily he couldn't believe the selfishness of his brother, but then again it was Inuyasha a selfish arrogant little brat.

"If it's your job to protect here then do your job better." Inuyasha yelled back at Sesshomaru not believing that he was getting a talking to by his brother. "It's not like I was standing right beside her when she was captured."

"Inuyasha, you will regret this." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Inuyasha wanting to pummel him into the ground.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said weakly from the cave entrance with Sango bracing her. "Stop please he didn't mean it." she said softly.

"Humph...I don't kneed your help Kagome." Inuyasha said as he glared up at Sesshomaru wondering if he had just stepped a little too far as he saw the anger in his brothers eyes.

"Apologize." Sesshomaru growled out shoving Inuyasha towards Kagome.

"For what?" Inuyasha said angrily as he spun back around.

"Putting her in danger, all of them you idiot of a brother. Now apologize to them." Sesshomaru said angrily he wanted to strangle his brother until his eyes bulged.

"They weren't in any deadly danger you were here." Inuyasha said weakly as he stared down at the ground a sad look on his face.

"You should have waited until after your transformation to start this journey." Sesshomaru said angrily advancing on the pathetic looking half demon.

"Sesshomaru stop. He knows he messed up. We know he's sorry it's alright." Kagome said as she pushed off of Sango and stood several feet from the cave entrance. She wavered in her stance then began to fall. Sesshomaru was at her side with in a heart beat and caught her. "I'm sorry my head hurts." she said softly touching her head as she looked up at the demon lord and smiled softly.

"We will stay here today to let you recover." Sesshomaru said softly as he picked her up and carried her back into the cave. She snuggled up close to him and was fast asleep by the time he sat down with her.

"You guy's get some rest. Miroku and I will stand watch while the children play outside." Sango said softly as she ushered the children out of the cave.

Inuyasha sat down at the edge of the cave entrance knowing him and Sesshomaru wouldn't really sleep but would rest for the day.


	3. Family

_**~*~*~*~ M Rated Chapter ~*~*~*~**_

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 3

Family

March 13, 2017

Kagome had rested all day and now had a bandage on her forehead above her right eye. Her head still hurt but she was able to stand and walk around now. "I'm going to bathe." She said as she walked out of the cave.

"I'll go with you." Sango said chipper as she stood up and followed.

"Us too, come on Rin!" Shippou said happily as he followed the young women.

Sesshomaru noticed the devious look on the Monks face as he inched closer to the cave entrance. "Do so and die Monk." he said softly seeing the monk freeze and stiffen up.

Miroku turned and looked at Sesshomaru with a forced innocent look on his face. "I don't know what you mean Lord Sesshomaru." he said tilting his head questioningly like a child fanning innocence.

"You know exactly what he means pervert." Inuyasha said from the other side of the cave entrance with his arms crossed over his chest protecting Tessaiga.

"What hurtful opinions you have of me." Miroku said with mock sadness in his eyes trying to get some sympathy.

"Aw save it for the women and children pervert." Inuyasha said as he turned away to watch the forest around them.

"Come on Inuyasha like they haven't caught you snooping before. Such beauties are rare indeed." Miroku said wistfully.

Sesshomaru did not like where this conversation was heading so he growled out a low warning to them both. Inuyasha he noticed stiffened slightly as he turned to look at him.

"It's not like that! They screamed and I rushed to help them... it's not my fault they stood up..." Inuyasha said turning bright red then clamping his mouth shut and staring out the cave again.

"That was a good day my friend." Miroku said oblivious to the dangers he was in.

"Miroku you idiot shut up. Change the subject." Inuyasha said as he glance quickly over to Sesshomaru worried his friend would be killed.

Sesshomaru for his part was slightly torn between wanting to kill the Monk and wanting to laugh at his brother who had turned a nice shade of red and had become extremely embarrassed. So he just sat there glaring at the Monk who had started all of this.

"He's going to kill you if you keep this up." Inuyasha said warning his friend.

"No he won't. He loves Kagome and Kagome is my friend." Miroku said and smiled genuinely believing his statement to be true.

"You think highly of yourself Monk." Sesshomaru said as he continued to glare at him. How had it come to this why was he now forced to stay with them.

"Not at all Lord Sesshomaru. I think highly of your love for her and hers for you." Miroku said and nodded over to Sesshomaru and smiled. "I believe I will go for a walk." he said as he stood up to walk out of the cave his staff in hand.

"Sit down Monk." Sesshomaru said as he just sat there knowing he could get in front of the Monk in a matter of seconds. He wouldn't get far but then he would have to explain to Kagome his death and he didn't look forward to that at all.

"You idiot like he's going to let you out of the cave now." Inuyasha said as he looked at his friend like he had lost his mind.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Miroku said and laughed a little with one hand behind his head.

"You haven't tried yet. And it will hurt Monk." Sesshomaru said coldly as he glared at the pervert. _'What on Earth could Kagome see in him?'_ he wondered curiously.

"Ah well... yes... good point..." Miroku said as he sat back down and sighed at his lost opportunity to see such gorgeous beauties bathing.

"Idiot." Inuyasha said as he shook his head at his friend.

After half an hour Sesshomaru breathed deeply smelling Honeysuckle and Fresh Rain approaching the cave he smiled before he could think not to. ' _Kagome.'_ he thought happily. He was uncomfortable having her so far away but he dared not go to her because he had to keep the pervert at bay.

"That took long enough." Inuyasha said irritated when the women and children walked back into the clearing of the cave.

"We relished the opportunity to bathe in peace with the security of not being spied on." Sango said smugly as she looked over at Miroku and smiled.

"Your words wound me so my dear Sango." Miroku said with a pathetic attempt at hurt in his eyes as he stood up and grabbed her hands in his own.

Sango blushed lightly as he stared at her. "Pervert!" she said irritated as Miroku was laying on the cave floor with a bright red hand print across his cheek. He had let go of her hand with one of his and it had snakes back to her behind.

"Why do you do that Miroku?" Shippou asked curiously as he stood over the Monk on the floor looking up at Sango mesmerized by her.

"You'll understand when you're older Shippou." Miroku said and smiled as the little kit and ruffled his hair.

"I'm older and still don't get it. You're just a pervert." Inuyasha said sulkily.

"Don't worry Inuyasha you'll get it one day." Miroku said and smirked over at his friend, then laughed at the pink stain across his cheeks.

Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the small laugh that escaped him as he watched the pervert mess with his half brother. The naivety of his brother amazed him, course he had been pinned to a tree for 50 years of his life. Inuyasha really wasn't that much younger than himself. He understood all to well the need to touch such a soft amazing body that called to him.

Everyone was looking at him as he stared off in the distance not really paying any more attention as he thought of such an occasion replayed in his mind and he smiled at the memory.

"He laughed and is smiling now... are you sure he didn't get hit on the head?" Inuyasha asked amazed as he looked at his brother who was obviously lost in his own thoughts.

Kagome said as she leaned down putting her face only inches from Sesshomaru's and smiled. "He's fine." she said when he started at how close she was to him. He hadn't even notice her making her way over. His face quickly recovered his normal blank unfazed look.

' _Her smell is intoxicating does she not notice the effects she has on me?_ ' Sesshomaru thought as he stared up at her amazing beautiful deep blue eyes. He needed her to back away before he did something the others would never forget. His heart beat quickened and his eyes softened as he stared up at her. He smirked reached up quickly grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap of which of course showed her everything as it pressed into her hip.

Kagome squeaked as she fell surprised by the sudden action. Kagome blushed as she could feel him she wanted him too but the time was extremely inappropriate so she settled with cuddling up with him her hand on his chest supporting her face. Inuyasha she noticed was extremely uncomfortable, he could sense the change in their moods.

Poor little Shippou couldn't understand what the mood change was he knew the the adults were slightly uncomfortable as they all avoided looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru. As all little kids he was curious to find out what had changed and why.

"Come on Shippou, Rin lets play." Sango said seeing the interest in the children she knew wouldn't be quelled.

"Rin want's to pick flowers." Rin said as she looked over at Sesshomaru curiously asking for permission before they left the cave.

"There is a patch of flowers on the way to the hot spring." Sango said reaching her hand down to Rin and Shippou for theirs.

"Very well Rin behave." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"You too Shippou." Kagome said and smiled over at the two children.

"Come along Inuyasha we should bathe as well." Miroku said as he stood up and followed Sango and the children towards the hot spring.

"Yeah, yeah..." Inuyasha said irritated as he stood up and left the cave as well.

"I believe they just left us alone in the cave." Sesshomaru said and smirked as he nuzzled her neck lovingly with a soft rumble coming form his chest.

"I believe we made them uncomfortable." Kagome said as she put a hand up to his face to make him look at her.

"We are mated their comfort is not important." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at her placed his hand behind her head weaving his fingers into her hand pulled her down and kissed her most passionately.

Kagome leaned in closer to him wanting to touch every part of his being. Then she leaned back breaking the kiss looking back at the cave entrance. "But the others..." she said nervously.

"They are a good distance away. I would know if they returned my love." Sesshomaru said seriously as he put his finger under her chin bringing her eye's back to his own. His eyes had a fire, want, and need in them that Kagome had never witnessed before and it was driving her crazy but she loved that fierce passion he was showing her and only her.

Kagome knocked his hand away from her chin and knocked him over to where he was laying on his back with her on top, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face mere inches from his as she gazed at his amazing amber eyes. She leaned down placing her lips on his with the same look in her eyes that he had given her. She closed her eyes when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible with the armor he was wearing and clothes they had on.

A short while later Kagome decided she wanted to take a walk with Sesshomaru in the moonlight. He had decided it was a good idea so they left the cave after settling their mutual needs, they walked out of the cave holding hands. They were taking a wide berth of her friends towards the hot springs. They walked silently enjoying each others presence was enough. Due to the bond they now shared they could tell how the other was feeling quite easily.

Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was now herding the others away from the hot springs. _'He's not going to want to go into the cave._ ' he thought and smirked him and Kagome had been very enthralled with each other.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked curiously she had sensed his amusement as they walked.

"Just a random thought my love." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Kagome stopped at the hot springs a few feet from him and smirked as she began pulling off her clothes. "What are you doing?" she heard him ask curiously, she had already bathed. She smirked back at him over her bare shoulder letting their eyes meet. "You just going to stand there or join me?"

"Oh Kagome I need no invitation." Sesshomaru said as he was over to her in seconds.

"Naughty boy." Kagome said seductively as she slinked out of his embrace and into the water. She heard him growl at her and it made her laugh as she watched him undress.

"You are a vixen, that drives this Sesshomaru crazy." Sesshomaru said as he made his way over to her. ' _How could this have happened to me?_ ' he wondered but not for long cause he pulled her close their naked flesh together in this spring was maddening with her sent in his nose drawing out his instincts. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her again as he picked her up and pressing her into his chest as he kissed her lips softly at first but deepening as he inhaled more of her aroused sent.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist loving the feeling of his power over her that drove her crazy she started kissing his jaw line down his neck which gave him a clear path to the bond mark he had made on her.

Sesshomaru growled out his need against her soft skin of her neck as he nipped softly causing her to moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands up into his hair. His smell was amazing always so masculine yet arousing, earthy in nature pine trees and mountain air.

"You are mine and mine alone." Sesshomaru growled softly in her ear as he took her yet again that night this time out in the open under the moon and star lit sky.

It was close to dawn when the two of them returned to the cave deciding not to bother the others they had slept by the hot spring, wrapped in each others embrace. Kagome had laid against Sesshomaru with his tail wrapped around her to keep her warm. Kagome was now well rested and eager to get this quest over so they could return home.

"This is unbearable. Really?" Inuyasha said angrily as they entered the clearing in front of the cave.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs knowing that Inuyasha could see him just fine. "Watch yourself half breed." he growled out.

"This is ridiculous at the fact you can't keep your hands to yourself while he travel together the stench in there is awful." Inuyasha said getting to his feet.

Sesshomaru was about to attack Inuyasha for such words against him and Kagome, the smell to him was amazing. The insult couldn't be ignored. Kagome place a hand on his arm to keep him in place.

"Inuyasha I do apologize for making you uncomfortable but I will not apologize for how we are drawn to each other." Kagome said flatly as she stared where she could see his outline and where his voice had came from.

"We have a job to do wench!" Inuyasha all but yelled at her.

This time she couldn't restrain him and Sesshomaru was across the clearing in a flash holding Inuyasha to the ground by the throat his poison dripping from his claws. "You will never speak to Kagome in such a manner again is that understood!" he said his eyes starting to bleed red then returned to his amber color as he fought to control his rage.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly as she made it to his side she could see the fury in him trying to come out to protect what was his. His Youkai was flaring almost wildly as he tried to restrain it and pull it back under control. "He is family." she whispered softly in his ear as she wrapped her arms around from his back to his front letting her powers wash over him gently trying to help control his anger.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs and growled at Inuyasha one last time as he released the half demon, his eyes now remaining amber he placed his hand up to Kagome's arm in a 'thank you for the help but I am fine now.'

Kagome released him and stood up straight again as she allowed him to stand. They turned and left Inuyasha to think about how close he had just came to death. He raised his hand to his throat feeling the slight wounds there.


	4. Meido Zangetsuha

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 4

Meido Zangetsuha

March 15, 2017

The day was bright and almost cloudless as they started off from their cave which had been their refuge when the new moon had risen and for Kagome to heal, which she had marvelously. She still had a bruise on her forehead but the cut was now gone. Her powers to heal now rivaled that of Sesshomaru himself, to which he was surprised.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were no longer walking behind the others for her to give him info on their new traveling companions they were now leading the way, which irritated Inuyasha to no end he was use to being the one in the lead being the strongest but he remained silent after last nights close call.

They were traveling in the direction in which Kagome sensed a Shikon shard and Sesshomaru sensed a powerful demon, not to his level of power obviously but powerful none the less.

"Lord Sesshomaru might I ask about how far ahead you believe our target is?" Miroku asked curiously earning a slight growl from Inuyasha as he glared over at his friend.

"We should be there by midday." Sesshomaru said without glancing back.

"And what of the children?" Sango asked curiously watching them playing with the flowers they had collected while riding A-Un.

"A-Un and Jaken will stay with them out of danger." Sesshomaru said as he glanced back for a moment at his young charges. He had Rin and Kagome had Shippou he may not be their true father or her their true mother but his family would remain safe at all costs.

Kagome glanced up at him and saw his look back at the children the look of love in his eyes for the briefest of moments before he returned his attention to the direction in which their where traveling. She looked back at Sango and smiled brightly as she kept pace with Sesshomaru easily. "No need to worry." then looked back to the direction they were going as well.

"Humph..." Inuyasha mumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away from the couple and his friends who had obviously accepted Sesshomaru into their group even after all the times he had tried to kill them or more in particularly him.

The group traveled in silence but a little before midday it was broken. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is hungry may I find something to eat?" Rin asked curiously as she looked at her loving father figure.

"Be quiet Rin don't you understand our dangerous situation. One such as yourself would never survive here on your own." Jaken said arrogantly.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said quietly as he had stopped and looked back at the imp demon.

"Yes My Lord?" Jaken asked curiously stopping with the rest of the group.

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru said as he moved over to a tree and sat down.

Kagome laughed as the imp fell quiet shocked at his lords brush off. "Rin I'll make lunch." she said brightly as she moved off the path as well with the other humans gathering the fire wood as she started to pull items out of her bag. Inuyasha left then returned a few minutes later with a rabbit knowing that Kagome living with Sesshomaru wouldn't have his ramen.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took the animal from him and cleaned it up and made a fantastic smelling stew with the herbs and seasonings from her time. After the stew was prepared Kagome passed it out to everyone to eat then settled over by Sesshomaru to eat with him.

Sesshomaru loved the things she made they smelled so fantastic and taste was great not that he needed to eat it but he did anyway for her. "We will leave the pups here while we forge on ahead we are not far from our prey." he said once she was done eating. He was pleased to she the bright chipper easy going Kagome gone at that moment and the battle ready Kagome here as she nodded to him. He knew this Kagome would never hinder him in battle but it amazed him how the look in her eyes could change so quickly not even demon women could do that.

Kagome looked over at everyone and saw they were done eating as well. "I'll leave the clean up to the children, they need some structure as well as fun in their lives." she said as she looked up at Sesshomaru curiously and he nodded his agreement. She stood up and walked over to the others. "Shippou, Rin you are to stay here with A-Un and Master Jaken. You are to clean up the dishes before you can play alright." she said kneeling down to the two children.

"Yes mama." they both said which caused her to smile brightly at them and hug them both.

"Jaken if anything happens to them, you will deal with me and Sesshomaru understand imp." Kagome said as she stood up and looked at Jaken seriously.

"Yes My Lady." Jaken said as he bowed to her. Her purification powers were just as scary as Lord Sesshomaru's powers.

"Time to go." Sesshomaru said from the path again as he started walking. Kagome caught up to him easily as the others gathered their stuff to leave as well. Kagome left her bag there taking only her weapons sword, bow and arrows.

About a half an hour later they walked into a clearing with a strange looking demon with green shell like armor.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru and your mate I see you also travel with your useless brother and his group of worthless humans. How low you have fallen." the demon said irritatingly.

"I don't know you. Who are you, you have the stench of Naraku embedded in you." Sesshomaru said smoothly but in side he was extremely irritated already.

"Forgive me. I am Moryomaru. Not that the name will mean anything to you for long. You are all going to die here today." the demon said arrogantly as he stood there facing them all with out even a second thought.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, heard Inuyasha draw Tessaiga, and saw Kagome ready her bow. "With you and Inuyasha here I believe my advantage is long range." she whispered over to Sesshomaru without taking her eyes off of the demon. Kirara had also transformed and Sango had her Hiraikotsu ready for battle. He was slightly impressed by the quickness of their battle readiness.

"Where is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he moved up to stand beside her opposite of Sesshomaru.

"It's here and he has it I'm sure of that, I just haven't found it yet." Kagome said as she stared at the demon in front of them.

"Well find it damn it..." Inuyasha said irritated then attacked the demon. "Wind Scar!" then rushed in to attack at close range.

"Reckless as usual..." Kagome said and frowned slightly as she concentrated on the demon. Inuyasha flew back by them and slammed into a tree.

"What a bother." Sesshomaru said annoyed as he stepped forward to confront the demon to notice that Tessaiga had created no damage on the armor. He narrowed his eyes ' _What kind of armor could withstand Tessaiga?_ ' he asked himself curiously.

Sesshomaru pushed the thought aside as an incompetent user of the Tessaiga was the problem Tokijin and himself would have no issues. Sesshomaru attacked gracefully and quickly only to notice his attack fared no better than Inuyasha's in fact Tokijin had been damaged by the blow not his enemy.

' _There!'_ Kagome thought. As she saw the jewel in its right shoulder just under where Tokijin had struck. "Sesshomaru that's where the shard is." she said drawing back her bow and releasing her arrow to show the exact spot to the two brothers.

"She can see the shard. Kill her." Moryomaru heard in his head and he ignored the two brothers going after the woman. He was fast attacking from two sides at once before the two brothers or her human friends could react.

Kagome realized she was probably going to die as she shot one arrow at the attack that was coming at her head on then threw her bow down and drew her sword just not quickly enough the attack had just missed her vital organs by getting her below the collar bone but off the the left barely missing her lung. She attacked back with her sword with no chance of actually doing any damage. The demon threw her away from him as she slammed into a tree off to the side of the battle. The pain was excruciating as she slammed into the tree dropping her sword as she slid down the tree barely able to keep her eyes open as she watched Sesshomaru fighting the demon.

"Such a worthless and pointless death. And she never even sired you an heir. What a waist of your time and attention if she could be killed so easily. I have done you a favor." Moryomaru said as she laughed at Sesshomaru's rage.

Sesshomaru was pissed as he went on the offensive wanting nothing more than this battle to be over with so he could check on Kagome he knew she was alive but she was bleeding badly. He struck with so much force at the mark Kagome had made that the tip of his sword almost reached the shard embedded in the demons armor but Tokijin couldn't withstand the attack itself and shattered.

"Retreat fool!" Moryomaru heard in his head and he did just that as Inuyasha was coming after him with Tessaiga and Sesshomaru stared at his useless sword for a moment then threw it down in disgust.

Sesshomaru turned and was at Kagome's side in a flash. She was unconscious and loosing blood rapidly. He picked her up gently cradling her against him. "Pick up her weapons." he said then walked away back towards their camp. He had engulfed her in his Youkai to aid her own powers at healing and noticed the smell of fresh blood was diminishing and her breathing had settled to a more sleep like state.

"Sesshomaru is Kagome alright?" Sango asked as she ran after the demon lord carrying her friends sword while Miroku carried the bow.

"She is alive." Sesshomaru said as he continued to walk hugging his mate to his body _'I have failed to keep you safe twice now Kagome._ ' he thought sadly angry at himself for letting harm come to her twice now.

"That's not what she meant and you know it. That is a lot of blood I smell!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru wanting a proper answer from his bastard of a brother.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Inuyasha momentarily showing the sadness in his eyes. "She will be fine with rest." he said then turned back around and continued back towards where the children were. He looked up at the sky as the wind picked up slightly.

They sky was turning darker ' _a storm is coming...we need shelter again._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he glanced around letting his senses find a place to stay. "A storm is coming. I shall find shelter you collect and bring the pups." he said abrasively as he strode off in a different direction heading for a small abandoned hut he had sensed.

"What ever." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and continued up the path to find the children with Jaken and A-Un.

The others had found them in the small abandoned hut about an hour later. "Mama..." Shippou and Rin cried as they made their way into the hut to see the blood stains on her clothes, they ran over to her and kneeled down wanting to hold her but Sesshomaru stopped them.

"Rin, Shippou she needs rest." Sesshomaru said firmly as he stared at them. The children nodded and stiffed their cries.

They all heard the familiar landing of Totosai and his demon cow. Inuyasha opened the door to let the old demon sword smith into the hut. He looked around curiously noticing Sesshomaru and walked over to him. "So you are why I am here." he said staring down at the demon lord curiously.

"Excuse me. Explain yourself." Sesshomaru said as he stood up to stare down at this crazy old sword smith.

"I see you no longer have Tokijin." Totosai said as he motioned to Tenseiga alone at Sesshomaru side.

"What of it. The sword became useless. My claws will do just fine on their own." Sesshomaru said as he glared at the old demon.

"Tenseiga summoned me here Lord Sesshomaru. Your heart now has the desire to protect others so your sword wishes to assist you to be stronger for you. It is time to reforge Tenseiga into an offensive weapon." Totosai said holding his hand out for Tenseiga.

"Offensive weapon..." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the sword his father had left him. Which he had thought of as useless until it revived Rin and later Jaken. He took the sword from his waist and looked at it curiously. "We shall be here for a few day's I expect you to return here with haste once you are finished with Tenseiga's reforging." he said as he handed his fathers sword over to the old demon then to everyone's surprise just sat back down beside Kagome brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Of course." Totosai said as he turned and left the hut and made for his forge with Tenseiga in hand.

"Now you are with out any sword." Inuyasha said and smirked at his older brother.

"That will not deter me in any way killing you." Sesshomaru said as he shot a glare over at his half brother irritated that at a moment like this he would start trouble.

"Humph." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and walked out of the hut just as the rain started to fall. He would go find himself a nice tree to keep look out from away from all the irritations of his arrogant brother.

Sango prepared dinner for everyone in which case Sesshomaru declined to eat he did however accept a bowl for Kagome. He woke her gently and smiled as she opened her eyes to look up at him, she looked so weak he could tell through her smile back at him she was very pale.

"Dinner." Sesshomaru said softly as he helped her up.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome said weakly as she leaned against him closing her eyes again.

"You must eat." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her over in between his legs so he could prop her up and keep her warm at the same time. He offered her the bowl and she shook her head no. "You either eat on your own or this Sesshomaru will feed you himself." he said as he offered her the bowl again.

Kagome smiled as she looked up at him and nodded then took the bowl from his offered hand. "Where is Tenseiga and Tokijin?" she asked confused as she looked down at the bowl and noticed neither of Sesshomaru's swords were around.

"Tokijin was destroyed. Totosai has Tenseiga to reforge it." Sesshomaru said softly as he ran his fingers through her heir lightly and inhaling her sent deeply. He noticed a extremely slight change in her sent but he took it as her healing powers taking affect and shrugged the change away.

"Reforging Tenseiga... into what? And how did Tokijin get destroyed?" Kagome asked confused as she looked up from her food to Sesshomaru curiously.

"An offensive weapon or so he say's." Sesshomaru said then leaned down and nuzzled her neck lightly. "I broke Tokijin in a rage trying to kill the demon who hurt you." he said softly against her skin.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said as she put her food down and leaned back into him putting a hand up to his face lovingly. "You shouldn't break your swords for me." she said softly as he looked up at her.

"I would kill or die for you with out reservation." Sesshomaru said softly locking eyes with her then leaning down and kissing her.

*Cough, cough* the monk had cleared his throat to make sure the two lovers realized that him, Sango, and the children were still present.

Sesshomaru sighed annoyed at the reminder and leaned back against the wall causing Kagome to giggle a little and rest against his chest. She was still so tired she fell asleep almost instantly listening to the rhythm of his breathing.

After a couple of day's Totosai had returned and Kagome was more rested and able to go outside and watch Sesshomaru test out the new Tenseiga.

"Pull your sword Sesshomaru." Totosai said as he waited for the demon lord to do as instructed. Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga and a large blue demon appeared out of the ground only thirty feet from him. He took off at a run and sliced at the demon.

"Nothing you old fool, it didn't hurt the demon at all." Jake said irritated as he looked at Totosai like a complete idiot.

"Look Master Jaken what is that behind the demon?" Rin asked curiously as a black crescent moon appeared with it's tips facing the ground.

"That is the path to the underworld. Tenseiga is connected to the underworld that is why it's master can see the demons of the underworld and can resurrect the dead by destroying said demons." Totosai said as he watched the pathway close after killing the demon.

Sesshomaru looked down at his sword curiously. ' _A path to the underworld...does this make me the master of death?_ ' he thought curiously then glanced back at Totosai for more of an explanation.

"The technique you just used is called Meido Zangetsuha once fully mastered it will be a complete circle that forms the path to the underworld sealing your enemies there for eternity." Totosai said in explanation.

Sesshomaru sheathed his newly reforged Tenseiga pleased that he could now actually use it to defend his family. "I am ready for battle now." he said then walked away catching everyone else off guard as they grabbed their gear and started off after him. He had intentions of sending Naraku and Moryomaru to the underworld himself in an express lane.


	5. Doubts

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 5

Doubts

March 21, 2017

Several weeks had passed and Inuyasha had managed to acquire and master the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga by defeating the sword-smith Toshu who had forged the demon blade Dakki using one of the scales of Ryujin. Tessaiga had burned his hand trying to get him to let go because of all the demonic energy now with in it was to powerful for the half demon to control so he sought out the Great Holy Demon Spirit to get training per Totosai's advice.

"As you can see all these new limbs on the Yomeiju it has some how been brought back to life even though the seal hasn't weakened. Naraku must be behind this." Miroku said as him and the others looked at the tree curiously.

"He is, there is a Shikon Jewel Shard in the tree." Kagome said from beside Sesshomaru holding her bow and placing an arrow on the string ready to draw back at a moments notice.

"What would he want with this demon/human eating tree? What possible use could it be?" Sango asked curiously between Miroku and Inuyasha.

"It won't matter once I kill it and take it's shard." Inuyasha said arrogantly as he drew Tessaiga which changed automatically to his powerful fang sword his father had left him. "Wind Scar!"

"Can't let you do that Inuyasha. Oh look Sesshomaru I guess I will not be calling on you for help killing your brother once more since you now have a suitable arm, oh and new friends too." Naraku said and smirked through his barrier at the two Inu brothers as they glared at him both with swords out.

Sesshomaru growled as pulled Kagome behind him protectively, he knew she had faced Naraku several times and had survived but there was something deep inside of him growling demanding he protect her that absolutely no harm should come to her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru surprised. He hadn't been this protective of her since she had her training with Himeko during the war. She decided to talk to him later, now was not the time when faced with a sick, nasty, evil tree and awful pure evil Hanyou of Naraku.

"Ah you've taken a liking to that little nuance of a Miko have you. What a fall from grace you've had." Naraku said and laughed even as the tree was sticking it's limbs though his barrier. Naraku and the tree lifted into the air, a bright blinding light showed everyone once it had receded that Naraku had absorbed the tree known at Yomeiju. Naraku laughed hysterically as he took off away from the small group.

"After him!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off running trying to keep up with Naraku. The others took off to keep up with him except Sesshomaru who was holding Kagome's arm keeping her still as well.

"You will not intervene my love. You will stay back and let this Sesshomaru fight alone." he said as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

"No. I will not watch you fight from the sidelines like a frightened child. This is a reason why you had me trained." Kagome said looking up at him with determination in her eyes.

Sesshomaru growled annoyed at her refusal. "Kagome you will do as this Sesshomaru says. There is something wrong deep inside my beast fights me to keep you safe. Your sent has changed at first this Sesshomaru just brushed it off as your healing powers but the sent has not dissipated it is stronger now. You must be protected at all cost." he said nuzzling her neck at the bonding mark he had given her.

"Changed how?" Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion looking at him.

"This Sesshomaru believes this change means you carry his pup. The sent is still not strong enough to tell but it is there. I doubt Inuyasha can smell the difference in your sent yet." Sesshomaru said as he leaned back to look at her he could feel the emotions washing over her shock, anger, fear, then finally happiness. The anger bothered him the most the others he had expected but not the anger. "My love?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as her human emotions washed over her so suddenly there was no way she could hid them from him. "Sesshomaru... we've went from one war to and old fight and now this...I... I just don't know what to think." she said softly as she looked down placing a hand on her belly lightly.

"This Sesshomaru will protect what is his, you and our pup are precious to him." Sesshomaru said softly as he put one of his arms around her waist lightly and the other behind her head weaving into her hair as he pulled her close to him.

"I doubt my self... What if I fail, if I die... it's not just my life anymore..." Kagome said barely above a whisper as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and he could smell the salt of her tears.

Sesshomaru let a soft rumble leave his chest as he nuzzled the top of her head gently inhaling her sent to find that fear was her companion now. "This Sesshomaru will make sure you and our pup stay safe and alive even at the cost of his own life."

Kagome pulled away from him hastily. "No, I can't do this on my own! You must find a way for us all to survive safely!" she said looking up at him terrified.

Sesshomaru didn't like this sent coming off of her terror it was sicking to his stomach and made his beast want to come out to comfort her and kill any and all who would stand against her. "This Sesshomaru will do everything in his power to grant you your wish my love.

"Jewel shards... there all coming together... Mine, Kouga, Kohaku, Naraku, and Moryomaru. This could be the final battle if we could just kill them." Kagome said as she stared out over the landscape the way Inuyasha had followed Naraku. She looked up at Sesshomaru a new determination in her eyes.

"Very well let us go. You will do all that this Sesshomaru instructs of you my mate. I am responsible for your life and that of our pup." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome to him and let his Youkai build up at his feet so they could take flight.

Moryomaru was releasing miasma to defend himself against Inuyasha trying to kill him as he sucked Kouga in to take his jewel shards. A priestess arrow hit where Kouga was being drawn in. "Kouga, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she had another arrow ready to release.

"Fools!" Moryomaru said as he took Kouga and flew off.

"Inuyasha lets go!" Sango said as she and Miroku were on Kirara.

"What do I have wings on my back?" Inuyasha said angrily as he jumped up several times getting to the top of the cliff.

"Sesshomaru could you..." Kagome started to ask then raised an eyebrow as Sesshomaru managed to grab the back of Inuyasha's shirt and lift him up as they continued chasing Moryomaru. She smiled and nuzzled his jaw slightly. "I don't understand something. Moryomaru hasn't absorbed the Shikon Jewel yet."

"What is that coming out? An infant?" Sango said in disgust as this small child tried to break free of Moryomaru.

"Goraishi!" Kouga yelled as he tried to swipe down at Naraku who he could see but the others could only see the infant. Miasma spewed up at him causing him to black out again.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled panic in her voice and her smell. Sesshomaru looked over at her interested what was her relation to this awful smelling wolf? He wondered then growled slightly when he heard the wolf whimper out her name just before passing out again.

"Moryomaru you bastard give us the wolf Kouga back!" Inuyasha yelled angrily when Sesshomaru put them all down on the ground.

"Oh but Moryomaru doesn't exist anymore." Naraku said as he ate away at Moryomaru from the inside effectively absorbing the demon and his abilities into his own.

"Kouga will soon melt away into nothingness and I shall have his jewel shards." Naraku said and laughed.

"Sesshomaru get me as close to Kouga as you can." Kagome said ass he looked up at her mate pleadingly.

"No!" Sesshomaru said simply as he looked down at her.

"Either you do it or I'll get Kirara. I'm sorry I must save my friend Kouga!" Kagome said with that damn determined look in her eyes again. He knew she wouldn't obey him in this so the next best thing was for him to help her.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up and took to the air again on his Youkai.

"Please let this work..." Kagome said in a prayer as she pulled back an arrow then released. She barely grazed the arm in which Kouga was sealed in. "What... no I never miss..." she said shocked then saw the electric static coming from the arm next thing she knew Kouga was bursting out with the sounds of thousands of wolves howling.

"I'll take those!" Naraku said as she shot a tentacle at Kagome to grab her necklace which was holding her shards.

Sesshomaru growled out as he swiped at the tentacle destroying it only to have another one replace it instantly it grabbed the necklace and retreated yanking it off of her neck.

"No my shards!" Kagome yelled as she struggled to get free of Sesshomaru to go after them.

"You will stop!" Sesshomaru growled at her tightening his grip on her. He felt her obey him as she stopped struggling.

"I have failed... I'm so useless..." Kagome whispered to herself as she began to let tears roll down her face as she watched the ground below then getting closer, earning another growl from Sesshomaru. He didn't like this side of her self doubt, and self abuse, it wasn't like her and he wondered it it was because of his brother or their pup. Sesshomaru had seen previously how he had treated her, he saw her as a jewel hunter and a replacement for his un-dead Miko that he could smell close by.

"Kill the infant! It's Naraku's heart, he can't be killed unless it dies!" Kouga yelled at the group he had landed by.

"Everyone stand back...WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled as he tried to suck in the infant. Naraku let out miasma.

"Please stop Miroku! You must stop!" Sango yelled as she saw blood coming from his mouth, eyes, and nose. "STOP THIS!" she screamed as she watched in horror as her friend intended to kill himself to save them all.

"Enough Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he jumped up beside the monk and closed his hand.

"Foolish Inuyasha. He could have killed me, but now he will die in vain! He had the perfect chance to kill me for good but you stopped him and for that I thank you!" Naraku said arrogantly and disappeared with his miasma.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she ran from where she was beside Kikyou and Kohaku, who had been watching from the sidelines to see if Kagome and her friends could save Kouga's shards, to her friend and dropped her Hiraikotsu then kneeled down beside him.

"Forgive me Sango...I was trying to save you from further heartbreak..." Miroku said as he started to pass out.

"These wounds are quite sever had his wind tunnel stayed open any longer he would have died. I'll attempt to purify the miasma. But you must understand his body may never be fully restored after taking in so much poison."

"Oh Miroku..." Sango said as she cried next to her friend.

"We must find shelter again. Inuyasha you carry the monk. Wolf I assume you can walk, you may join us for the night to rest while this priestess takes care of the monk.." Sesshomaru said as he glanced around at everyone who simply nodded.

"Thank you my love." Kagome said softly as she leaned against his arm earning her a curious look from Kikyou who was glancing between her and Inuyasha. Kagome smirked a lot had happened since she had seen Kikyou last.

After finding shelter in the woods under the trees, Sesshomaru and Kagome put up barriers around the camp to make sure they were undisturbed while Kikyou worked on Miroku. Inuyasha had gone to get the children, imp Jaken, and dragon A-Un.

"I will pull the miasma out of his body and put it in my own so I can purify it." Kikyou said as she put her hands over the bare chested Monk and began to pull the poison out of his body and absorbing it into her own.

A couple hours later Miroku started to wake up. "You saved me Lady Kikyou?" he asked confused as he looked up at her.

"I have. I have cleansed your body of the miasma but the poison has left deep scars in your body. If you continue to use the wind tunnel in your hand the scars will eventually make their way to your heart and you will die." Kikyou said as she watched him closely for his reaction.

"I am very much aware of my condition Lady Kikyou. And for that reason I would like to keep this information between us." Miroku said softly as he looked over at the sleeping Sango and Kohaku.

"I understand. You must rest now Monk. You will need lots of it to regain your strength." Kikyou said and she watched as his eyes started to droop with the mention of sleep. She smiled slightly then glanced up at the young boy who was traveling with her, the younger sibling of the woman beside him. Once Miroku was asleep she stood and grabbed her bow and arrows then just walked away into the night.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said as he stood in front of her a short distance away from his friends.

"I have cleansed the monk. He will need time to rest, his body is week. He will survive though." Kikyou said as she just continued past him.

Inuyasha watched her walk away then noticed the sound of a child running behind him. He turned and saw Kohaku running to catch up with Kikyou. "Kikyou, take care of the kid." He said and saw her nod to him then he stood there and watched the two quietly until they were out of sight.

A slight distance away at the very edge of the barrier Sesshomaru stood looking down at Kagome, anger obvious in his eyes. He had never had some one to blatantly disobey his orders and she had done so several times that today. "I am Lord you are Lady of the West. You can not ignore what this Sesshomaru tells you just because you don't like it." Sesshomaru said as he stared at his mate.

"You can not just take over any time you feel like it. I respect you but this is my job, my destiny, my responsibility! This has nothing to do with the Western Lands I was doing this before you just in case you have forgotten I even tried to take your arm off!" Kagome said angrily with her hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

"This has everything to do with the West. This Sesshomaru has vowed to destroy Naraku once and for all to protect you! I must protect you, this Sesshomaru can not loose you." Sesshomaru said softly as he stared at her hoping she would understand his love and need.

"You are only saying that cause I carry your pup." Kagome said angrily hurting the demon lord deeply as she crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"This Sesshomaru could not loose you before you were carrying his pup because you make me who I am." Sesshomaru said as he appeared in front of her making her look up at him. "You are my world, my love, and my future." he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry, I should have never said that...I know it's not true..." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.

"Demon pups will cause your emotions to be erratic my love. You have switched between so many emotions today it's hard to keep up, even for me and I can smell the change in your sent." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into a tight hug while laying his head down on her own.

"How much longer till Inuyasha notices?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked up at him nuzzling his jaw lovingly.

"A day maybe two." Sesshomaru said as he sighed her emotions had changed again he was going to have whiplash at the rate in which her emotions bounced back and forth. ' _I have to teach her to meditate to keep a tighter grip on them.'_ he thought as a rumble left his chest and put his Youkai around her comforting her.

"Ah well let us enjoy the news in private for the time being." Kagome said and smirked as she used the tip of her fingers to trace his stripes on his cheek and nibbled on his jaw up to his ear.

' _Arousal... she can keep this one..._ ' Sesshomaru thought and smirked as he took her down to the ground gently throwing up another barrier to keep her friends at bay. He would gladly make her his as much as she wanted every time she wanted.

~*~*~*~ Back at Camp ~*~*~*~

Inuyasha walked back into the camp and stared around curiously seeing everyone asleep except for Kouga, who was leaned against a large tree watching the others sleep, then Kagome and Sesshomaru were missing.

"Wolf boy where are Kagome and Sesshomaru." Inuyasha asked curiously looking at Kouga cause he couldn't smell them, which meant one or the other had put up a barrier.

"Over there." Kouga said motioning off to the right of camp. "I wouldn't go over there muttface." he said and smirked at the confused look on Inuyasha's face.

"Oh good grief they are worse then rabbits..." Inuyasha said angrily as he sat down by the fire watching the flames dance around. His cheeks show his embarrassment.

"You'll understand one day muttface, don't worry." Kouga said and laughed as Inuyasha's face turned a darker shade of red across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.


	6. The Stars Above

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 6

The Stars Above

March 21, 2017

Kagome and Sesshomaru had rejoined the others once daylight had risen. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome curiously as she gasped in horror. All of her friends hadn't noticed all the demon spiderwebs around through out the camp. When Sesshomaru and Kagome had fallen asleep last night they must have released the barriers unintentionally. "What is it my love?" Sesshomaru rumbled lowly as he watched her cover her mouth in shock.

"You don't see it?" Kagome asked as she motioned around the camp then looked around at him.

"See what?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he looked over at them.

"The spider webs." Kagome said motioning around the camp again.

"What spiderwebs?" Miroku asked as he looked around the camp confused.

"They are all around, can none of you seriously see them?" Kagome asked confused as she reached out and touched one to gasp and step back as it was purified. "Naraku!" she growled out angrily as she looked around. ' _That way._ ' she thought narrowing her eyes. She walked over and picked up her bag and weapons.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly as he reached out to stop her. He could feel her anger, and hatred of their enemy.

"Lets go Naraku is up to something." Kagome said as she glanced back at the others then started to walk away without them.

"Jaken you stay here with the pups and A-Un!" Sesshomaru said as he followed his mate.

"If he's there lets go!" Inuyasha said as she sped past Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sango and Miroku on the back of Kirara also sped past. Kouga took off in a whirlwind to keep up with Inuyasha. Not to be out done Sesshomaru smirked as he grabbed Kagome in an instant and took flight to stay a head of the others.

"You can't tell me you don't see those webs?" Kagome said as she motioned ahead of him towards the right a little, a huge set of webs was shooting down out of the sky.

"I see nothing. It must be something only you my little Miko can see." Sesshomaru said as he continued to gaze a head of them trying to see what she obviously could. "This Sesshomaru requires his mate to keep him updated on these webs you see."

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha said then put on a huge burst of speed trying to reach her and Kohaku before Naraku could lay a finger on them. He had sworn to protect her to end this by killing Naraku himself.

"Idiot..." Sesshomaru said as he watched his brother recklessly run ahead of them. Being unable to see what Kagome could was a suicide mission in his eyes.

"If it was me what would you do?" Kagome asked sweetly as she looked up at him.

"Kill anything that put you in danger." Sesshomaru growled out as he glanced over at her to see her smiling at him.

"Exactly. Kikyou is his love. The first person to accept him and love him for being him." Kagome said softly then glanced down at the Hanyou sadly with Miroku, Sango, and Kouga hot on his heals.

"She is dead already just to stubborn to stay dead." Sesshomaru said dismissively.

"That's cold." Kagome said as she looked back up at him with a frown on her face.

"One can not escape the fact that she smells of dirt and bones nothing more." Sesshomaru said and scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Sesshomaru, dead or not feelings of love don't change." Kagome said softly as she nuzzled up to him. "There land in the village." she said pointing to a specific place.

They spoke with a young woman with a young child at her side and confirmed that something strange had happened to her daughter and that a young priestess had came to her daughters aid, She then looked sick and left with out another word. Inuyasha growled then took off again following Kikyou's sent.

"Well it must have been Kikyou! He's always ran off like that when she is involved." Miroku said between Sango and Kouga who were behind Kagome and Sesshomaru, as he watched their friend run off like a fool.

"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he opened the door to a small building in the middle of a wide open green field several minutes later.

"Stay away! Do not com in here!" Kikyou said as she stood up suddenly then gasped in pain and stated to fall.

Inuyasha rushed in and caught her before she could fall then he could see the spiderwebs Kagome had been going on about now that they were attached to him and Kikyou. He pulled out Tessaiga and stated to cut through the spiderwebs only to become more entangled with them with every move he made.

"The spiderwebs are gathering in that building." Kagome said as she pointed to the building in the clearing.

"The Miko and Inuyasha are inside." Sesshomaru said as he sat down in the clearing and heard the others stop behind him. He watched as Kagome shot at things he couldn't see as she made her way closer to the small building. He growled a warning to her keeping pace with her. He didn't like this he could smell Naraku but couldn't see what she could.

"I couldn't purify what's inside." Kagome said as she dropped her bow and pulled out her sword earning herself another growl from her mate. "Mother hen..." she said as she glanced back at him.

"Do not touch it!" Kagome heard Kikyou yell. Kagome was grabbed by the spiderwebs and pulled into the building angering the great demon lord as he tried to go in after her only to find a barrier had been raised he couldn't reach her, he couldn't protect her, he was infuriated as he eyes started to bleed red.

Kagome watched a scene from 50 years ago when Kikyou had sealed Inuyasha to the sacred tree then several more of when Inuyasha had left her to be with Kikyou. "Huh..." she mumbled softly as she pushed her self up off the floor.

"You saw the images of our past didn't you?" Kikyou asked as she watched the young girl sit up.

Kagome nodded then looked in shock at the miasma wound on Kikyou. "Your hurt, what happened to you and where are the webs?"

"We are gathered here the webs must no longer be needed. As for my wounds you must shoot me with this bow to purify the miasma inside my body." Kikyou said handing her the bow for the bow string to snap suddenly. "You have been contaminated as well. Naraku wants to make it to where you hate me and cannot or will not help me. He knows of my plan to let him gather the shards so I can purify it and him at the same time. He can not allow this so he set this trap for the three of us." she said sadly as she leaned back against the wall of the building.

"Don't be silly there must be another way to save you. I don't hate you, I care for Inuyasha but not as a lover. That place in his heart has always been for you. I could never compete with that besides I'm mated to Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she sat on her knees facing Kikyou who had wide eyes looking at this young girl she had always thought would take her intended place by Inuyasha's side.

"If you truly want to save me there is another way. You must get a new bow string from the Mausoleum of Mount Azusa." Kikyou said as she looked at this young woman.

"Do not give up Kikyou I will save you!" Kagome said as she stood up suddenly and the barrier broke. She turned and walked away opening the door and walking out to find a very rage filled Inu Lord right in front of her.

"I am fine." Kagome crooned as she caressed his face softly along his stripes. She giggled slightly as he started taking in her sent with his eyes returning to the warm loving Amber she always enjoyed looking into.

"You shall not ever do that again and worry this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as he held her tightly against him.

"My big strong Inu." Kagome said and giggled slightly. "I have work to do my love, I must go to the Mausoleum of Mount Azusa to retrieve a new bow string." she said softly.

"Why not use your own bow?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he picked hers up and handed it to her.

"She has been contaminated with miasma as well going to Mount Azusa is the only way to cure us both, but if she doesn't truly wish to save me she will not survive." Kikyou said from the doorway.

"Inuyasha you stay here. I will save her. Her hold my bow and keep and eye on my sword." Kagome said as she handed her bow over to Miroku, with that hated hard determined look in her eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed as he held her close to him and took off with his Youkai heading for Mount Azusa.

"Inuyasha... we must find Kohaku... My Shikigami have disappeared he is in danger." Kikyou said weakly from the doorway as she watched Sesshomaru and Kagome fly away.

"My brother! Where is he?" Sango said worried.

"I can take you to where I left him but then we have to follow his shard or sent." Kikyou said as she started to slide down the door unable to stay up right any longer.

"Kikyou... lets go." Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style and took off in the direction she had indicated.

Inuyasha quickly found Kohaku's sent who was obviously running for his life from one of Naraku's incarnations. The awful smell of Naraku filled the area. "Sango if I use Tessaiga I could hurt Kohaku, your weapon will be better. He's just up a head with one of the incarnations of Naraku." he said glancing back at Sango who nodded and readied her Hiraikotsu.

Sango riding Kirara with Miroku sitting behind her threw her weapon just as she saw Kohaku fall with purple snakes wrapped around his body biting him. "Kohaku... no we're too late." she said as her weapon returned to her as they landed.

"Such a brash entrance. I guess I should have expected no less for you people." a young looking demon, had he not spoken he could have been a she.

"Byakuya of the Dreams." Kikyou said bitterly as she looked at the demon, knowing the others had no idea who this demon was other than Naraku's incarnation.

"Ah priestess Kikyou. Come to save Kohaku have you?" Byakuya said as he watched the group closely for a moment. "Ah well I hate to disappoint you all but I must take my leave." he said then took flight on an oragami bird.

"Kohaku..." Sango said as she made her way over to her little brother to help free him of the snakes.

"No wait Sango. They are poisons." Miroku said as he grabbed her quickly stopping her.

"The monk is correct. Sit me down beside him I can rid him of the snakes but the poison will have to wait for Kagome's return..." Kikyou said weakly as Inuyasha did as he was told. She touched each snake and purified it on contact so at least the poison would stop entering his body.

"Let's go meet Kagome at the bottom of Mout Azusa." Miroku suggested as he picked up Kohaku and placed him on Kirara's back.

"My old friend can you handle all 3 of us?" Sango asked softly as she stroked the muzzle gently of her Niko companion. He meowed at her ready and willing to do all that was needed to save Kohaku.

"Well lets get going already." Kouga said as he stood off to the side with his arms crossed his blue eyes scanning his temporary companions, he was actually missing his pack brothers they were slow and a pain, but he really did trust them with his life and enjoyed their company.

~*~*~*~ Mount Azusa ~*~*~*~

Kagome had disappeared as Sesshomaru tried to take her to the top. It was frustrating to have these spiderwebs, holy people and evil Hanyou's constantly taking his mate from him. He paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs glaring up at the Mausoleum he could just barely see peaking above the stairs.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing down here and where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked irritated as he and the others made their way over to his half brother.

Sesshomaru growled as he glanced around at his brother then became stationary staring stoically up at the Mausoleum. "Apparently this is something that only a Miko could do or just for her because she wishes to save the un-dead one you hold." he said impassively putting his unemotional face back on. He had shown his rage earlier and was disgusted with himself he had decided then it wouldn't happen again.

"The spirit guardian of Mout Azusa will test her heart. If she truly wishes to save me she will return." Kikyou said softly as Inuyasha sat her down on the ground.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled as she fell from the sky towards the stairs about half way down.

In a flash of light Sesshomaru was gone and catching Kagome cradling her in his arms his emotions so close to the surface as he looked at her terrified that he had almost failed her and their pup. "Kagome..." he said softly as he nuzzled her jaw gently willing her to open her eyes which were closed tight as she gripped the new bow in her hand with a death grip.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "My love thank you." she said softly as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Kagome I don't like this, I need to keep you safe I can't do that if I can't accompany you." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her to his chest and standing back up from his squatted position.

"I'm sorry my love. I had to do this." Kagome said as she cupped his face and traced his stripes causing him to rumble in his chest. Kagome gasped as she looked up at the sky. "Not again... Naraku has returned the spiderwebs are back." she said using her hand that had been tracing his stripes to point into the sky.

Yet again he could not see these spiderwebs, but he could smell Naraku. A small explosion happened at the base of the stairs and he jumped down to the bottom to find that all of their friends gone. "Sesshomaru they are all in danger." Kagome said worried

"This Sesshomaru already knows." Sesshomaru said as he gathered his Youkai and took flight to chase after her friends and the vile Hanyou.

"I only have one arrow left...Kikyou or Naraku..." Kagome said once she had reached back and realized her situation. "Kikyou! I can kill Naraku with my powers going through my sword." she said determined as she watched the spiderwebs stop and a battle begin off in the distance.

"I will not allow you to come in close contact with Naraku. You must kill him with the arrow. We can find more arrows my love." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her smelling the battle happening ahead of them.

"I will not let Kikyou die. Together we can kill him." Kagome said as she looked up at him her usually deep beautiful blue eyes now a dark determined color. He hated when she had made up her mind there was nothing he could say or do beyond holding her down which he knew would just create more anger in her eyes and possibly make her hate him.

"Miko you will kill our enemy with the bow." Sesshomaru said angrily as he turned from her to see the progression of the battle ahead. Kouga has been captured with Inuyasha being an idiot in his opinion holding the un-dead priestess instead of protecting the shards the wolf has.

"Miko... Miko... Really! Sesshomaru do not call me Miko!" Kagome said as he powers reached new heights in her anger at him forcing his Youkai to match her powers, if he wasn't careful she would kill them both accidentally.

"Calm yourself my mate, you are not in control of your powers." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked over at her lovingly. "You refuse to listen to any council I give you, nor do you listen to any orders I give you. We must work together." he said and he pulled her closer to him rubbing her back lightly.

"To hell with my powers. If I didn't have the damn things I wouldn't be fighting evil demons all the frikin time!" Kagome pouted angrily as she looked away from Sesshomaru.

"Or have met me my love... You wouldn't have been brought back in time with out that jewel and your powers." Sesshomaru said softly as he nuzzled her jaw line. "We have work to do." he said as he sat down on the rim of the gorge Kikyou was laying at the bottom of.

' _Where is the jewel?_ ' Kagome thought as she looked over Naraku's body and couldn't find it anywhere. "Kikyou where is the jewel?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the un-dead priestess then gasped. _'There it is... How'd... who cares I have to purify it.'_ she thought as she pulled back the bow string.

"Die you trouble making wench!" Naraku said as he sent tentacles rushing at Kagome and Sesshomaru destroyed them easily enough every time. Naraku giving up on Kagome went after Kikyou to get the jewel back which was almost completely whole, only missing three shards now. Kohaku and Kouga all of which were here together.

Kagome released her arrow and hit the jewel just seconds before Naraku could get it, purified his tentacles then rebounded at Naraku.

"Time to go Wolf Boy!" Inuyasha said as he yanked Kouga away from Naraku's trap and jumped away from the purification of the jewel and hopefully Naraku.

"My shards..." Kouga wimpered as Inuyasha pulled him away from Naraku who had pulled his shards from his legs.

"Who cares about that right now? You want to die for them?" Inuyasha asked as he kept a hold of the Wolf prince keeping his eyes on Naraku he wanted to watch that evil bastard die.

They all watched as the jewel and Kagome's arrow glowed bright blinding pink then fade to nothingness with Naraku still floating there laughing hysterically. "Now I've won! With Kikyou gone no one can stop me! I will return for Kohaku's shard mark my word." and with that he disappeared in a whirlwind of miasma.

Inuyasha picked up Kikyou and just started walking into the blood red sunset. He kept walking until he found a lovely grass and flower covered hill. The stars were out and in all their magnificent glory, colors, and shapes he paused for a moment. "Please my friends I wish to be alone with her." and with that he kept walking a short distance away and sat down cradling her in his lap.

The others took up positions not far away watching the sad couple as they said their final good byes. Kagome beside of Sesshomaru pulled her her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her head down on her knees and began to cry. "I tried to save her, I tried so hard, I couldn't do it, I'm still not powerful enough! Poor Kikyou and Inuyasha... to be ripped apart twice by the same evil." she cried harder.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate his heart breaking seeing her suffer so much he pulled off his armor and he pulled her to him so he could holder her to his chest. She clanged to his kimono top burying her face into his chest as she just balled into him. He pulled her into his lap wrapped his tail around her using one of his hands to rub her back and the other to hold her head gently giving her the strength and comfort she needed for as long as she needed.

Kikyou went limp as the last ounce of strength left her body in Inuyasha's arms, her body glowed bright white light for a few moments then vanished and became a soft warm light that washed over the small group saying good bye to them all and promising to watch over them and protect them always. Then the soul collectors carried her light, her soul up into the stars in the heavens to fulfill her promise to them.


	7. Lady Tsubaki

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 7

Lady Tsubaki

March 22, 2017

The wolf Kouga had left earlier that morning when two of his clan brothers had arrived to "help" fight Naraku. Kohaku had awoken when Kagome had purified the miasma in his body from the snakes the night before. And Sesshomaru had retrieved the children, Jaken, and A-Un since his brother was obviously grieving.

Tenseiga was pulsing by his side Sesshomaru looked down at the weapon a question in his eyes that he knew the sword wouldn't not answer. "I must find answers." he said to himself as his mate lay against him asleep.

"What answers?" Kagome asked softly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Tenseiga is pulsing it has been for the past day. There is only one person I can go to for answers." Sesshomaru said and sighed. This was not a meeting he was looking forward to.

"Lead the way my love." Kagome said as she started to get up and dust herself off.

"I would like you to stay here." Sesshomaru said as he gripped her wrist suddenly but not harmfully.

"Sesshomaru I want to stay with you. When we are apart I feel... I don't know exactly how to explain it exactly..." Kagome said as she looked down at him pleadingly.

"You feel torn, lonely, lost in the darkness. This I understand my love." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her down to him to hug her. "Very well. We must go to the palace in the sky."

"I will get the others ready to depart my love." Kagome said as she stood back up and walked around to the others getting them ready to leave. When she returned to Sesshomaru's side he had re-dawned his armor and was standing waiting for her.

Kirara was caring Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku. While A-Un was caring Rin, Jaken, Shippou, and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru of course would carry Kagome. Her sent was more obvious today and was amazed that Inuyasha hadn't mentioned anything. The Kit would be to young to understand the difference just yet and the grieving Inuyasha just wasn't paying attention.

Sesshomaru gathered his Youkai and took off noticing the others following close behind him he made for where he knew his answers would lie. They came up on a large ancient Japanese castle high in the sky and landed making his way up the stairs with his mate protectively behind him. The others landed curiously as they looked around at the magnificent building.

"Sesshomaru, as I recall you used to despise humans did you not. And now look you are traveling in the company of a priestess, monk, a human female, and two children. I also see that little runt of your fathers Inuyasha with you. What are your intentions for them? Do you plan to kill them or eat them..." A gorgeous lady said from her thrown seat sitting at the top of the stairs. "Oh... I see you've taken after your father have you. Taken a human as your mate and sired a pup with her."

Everyone in the group behind them gasped as they looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome in shock. Kagome was pregnant and neither of them had told them of this predicament.

"Lady Tsubaki!" Kagome said respectfully as she stepped around her mates protective form.

"Ah and taught her to at least recognize your dear mother, should I be honored my son?" Tsubaki asked in mock surprise.

"Mother Tenseiga can open a path to the underworld, father must have mentioned something about it to you as some point. What do you know about my sword?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring his mothers spiteful nature.

"Your father never told me about your weapon, but he did give me this Meido stone and told me to use it if you ever came to me for advice. He did warn me that using this stone could put you in great danger, but he told me not to be worried or sad about it." Tsubaki said as she held the necklace out in front of her with a beautiful blue stone in the center. "What ever shall I do? Your lovely mother is terribly distressed."

"Your words are hollow as always mother. I require answers not sarcasm." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his young mate back behind him protectively as he just stared at his mother unsure of what she would do next.

A demon hound from the underworld appeared in front of him and he pulled his sword. "Meido Zangetsuha" Sesshomaru said as she brought his weapon down creating a large crescent moon shaped pathway to the underworld.

"It appears Sesshomaru that you can not produce a full circle yet. Your sword can neither do any real harm or good." Tsubaki said as she looked at her son bored.

The underworld hound jumped over Sesshomaru and Kagome and took the rest of the humans to the underworld. "Oh no... Sesshomaru..." Kagome whimpered softly behind him.

Sesshomaru growled lightly then took off after the hound. "Sesshomaru! You have never been prone to foolishness. Leave the humans where they belong my son." Tsubaki said as she stood abruptly trying to keep her son out of the underworld.

"I am not prone to it now either mother." Sesshomaru said then disappeared into the pathway his sword created leaving his mate in the care of Inuyasha so he could go save his young ward and his mates friends.

"Oh I tried to tell him once the pathway closes none can return from the underworld alive but he wouldn't listen." Tsubaki said as she sat back down in mock horror.

"You didn't try to tell him anything!" Kagome yelled as she glared at Tsubaki angrily.

"KAGOME..." Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome over to him protectively placing his other hand on Tessaiga.

"Get off me Inuyasha, mother or not she just let him go in there without any hope of returning alive!" Kagome said angrily as she struggled to get away from Inuyasha.

"Hush you Human wench!" Tsubaki said as she stood again glaring at this female for being so brazen against her the former Lady of the West. "I was the Mate of Inu No Taisho and am the former Lady of the West."

"That may be lady but I am Kagome mate of Sesshomaru and current Lady of the West! That was my mate, your son that you just let go into the underworld with no warning at all about the pathway closing! How cold could you be?" Kagome said angrily as she glared at Tsubaki around Inuyasha.

"Be quiet child. You could never match me." Tsubaki said said as she sat back down on her thrown.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!" Kagome said as she managed to get him to let go of her and he slammed to the ground causing Tsubaki to smirk at the half breed. Kagome's hair started to fly around her lightly with no wind blowing it her aura turning pink as she dipped into her powers and raised them intent on attacking the former Western Lady.

"A Miko..." Tsubaki said surprised as she watched this young woman sore to a power level she thought was unattainable to humans even priestess's and Monks. "Calm yourself before you hurt my son's pup. There is no way to escape once he enters into the darkness. Right now he is only on the path."

Kagome looked at her confused now as she pulled her power back into her body suppressing it again. "You mean he's still alive?" she asked relived as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I am not a heartless monster, I do love my son. I intend to open a pathway for him using my own Meido stone. Now little demon. What is Sesshomaru's attachment to these humans anyway?" Tsubaki asked turning from Kagome to look down at the imp in front of her.

"My name is Jaken. Lady Kagome is Lord Sesshomaru's mate, Rin the young female human child is My Lords ward, the others are Lady Kagome's pack. Her friends as humans would say." The imp said as he looked at Lady Tsubaki curiously.

"The girl is dead, she wasn't revived by Tenseiga. Tell me little demon has my son revived the child once before with his sword?" Tsubaki asked curiously as she watched her Meido Stone.

"My Lady please my name is Jaken. But yes Lord Sesshomaru has used the Tenseiga once before on Rin." Jaken squeaked out as Kagome pulled Jaken up to meet her eye to eye.

"When was that Imp?" Kagome asked her blue eyes shining with a fine never before seen by this poor little frightened demon.

"That wolf from yesterday his pack killed her and all the villagers not long after Lord Inuyasha cut off My Lords arm in their fathers tomb. The young child tried to help My Lord while he recovered so when she died he revived her and she became his ward." Jaken squeaked out terrified he was going to be thrown off this castle in the sky.

"Kouga would never do that." Kagome said narrowing her eyes as the imp daring him to disagree with her.

"I said his pack had done it My Lady not him personally." the imp said as he kicked his feet around slightly.

"If you are lying imp you will regret it." Kagome said as she threw the demon back to the ground and glared over at Tsubaki this was all her fault.

Tsubaki raised a delicate eyebrow at her daughter in law then took her necklace from around her neck and held it up in front of her. "Sesshomaru this path I have opened for you ,please return to us. The child can not be revived my son. This path shall only remain open for a few moments."

"Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku take the path and return to the others." Sesshomaru said then turned and walked away down a different path following Rin's sent.

Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku looked at each other then nodded. "Wait for us Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku said as they followed him instead of saving themselves.

"Spiteful child." Tsubaki said in disgust as she closed the portal.

"Hum I wonder how that could have happened." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at Tsubaki and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Human if you do not wish me to kill you then I suggest you hold your tongue." Tsubaki said as she looked over at her son's human mate.

"Yeah cause that threat worked so well for Sesshomaru..." Kagome said then huffed as she walked away and stared out at the magnificent blue sky's surrounding the palace in the sky.

"Little demon you said Sesshomaru's arm was taken off by Inuyasha. I see no evidence of that." Tsubaki said as she returned her attention to the imp demon.

"Please my lady my name is Jaken. Yes Lord Inuyasha took Lord Sesshomaru's arm. But when mating with Lady Kagome her powers rejuvenated his left arm." Jaken said as he looked up at Tsubaki.

"Jaken quit sniveling to her. She has no intentions of being civil and using your name." Kagome said keeping her back to everyone as she prayed to the Kami's above that Sesshomaru, the children, and her friends would make it back to her safely. ' _Sesshomaru will be devastated about Rin... two deaths in two days... That awful Naraku will pay for this, all of it!_ ' Kagome thought angrily as she stared off into the distance.

"Yes My Lady." Jaken said and bowed over to Kagome.

' _Interesting... my son mated her, the half breed protects her, and this little demon bows to her. What's so special about her? Her powers? No my son makes her special that must be it..._ ' Tsubaki thought as she watched the young priestess curiously.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" they all heard and turned to see Sesshomaru's Meido had expanded dramatically and was almost round it was an oval now. Kagome turned and watched Sesshomaru walk out of the underworld caring young Rin's lifeless body in his arms followed by Kohaku, Miroku, and Sango.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said happily as she made her way over to him. She watched as he laid the young Rin down sadly. "Oh Rin..." Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she sat down on the step beside the lifeless girl.

"Mother did you know this would happen to Rin? Did you?" Sesshomaru said unable to keep the anger slightly out of his voice. Kagome looked up at him wondering if he would attack his mother.

"Son Tenseiga can only revive a person once. Life isn't supposed to be limitless. Had you come to think of yourself as a master of death perhaps? No you are no master of death my son. You are mortal we just live longer than humans who are also mortal. Death is a natural part of life. You needed to learn to love and the need to save those you love from death, but you also needed to learn compassion for those you cannot save, and fear of loosing those loved ones to death." Tsubaki said as she stared at her son unaffected by is anger.

Kagome reached over and stroked Sesshomaru's fir hoping it would comfort him as she cried for him and the young Rin. She knew he would never cry or at least would never cry in front of others. "Human why do you cry. Death is a constant part of your life being human you only live for about 80 years." Tsubaki asked curiously as she looked at the young human mate of her sons.

"All life is precious Tsubaki human and demon. And a child dying is unbearable. My mate saved this young child and took her in as his own only to have her life snuffed out here I weep for him for I know he would never do so for himself, and I weep for my young adopted daughter being taken from us this early in her young life." Kagome said as she placed one of her hands over her own stomach then she looked over and saw Jaken also in tears as well.

"Does this human child really mean that much to you my son?" Tsubaki asked as she watched him stare at his young ward showing no emotions as he laid one of his hands on Kagome's shoulder. "Very well this is her last chance. There will be no saving her after today if she die's she die's." Tsubaki said as she laid her meido stone necklace around the young girl who started to glow slightly.

"Huh..." The young Rin made a noise and opened her eyes.

"Rin you are alright now." Sesshomaru said as he kneeled down to her one hand cupping the child's face and the other holding onto Kagome.

"Mama... Is Rin really alright?" Shippou asked as he ran up and hugged Kagome tears streaming down his face.

"Yes my little Kit. Rin is fine now." Kagome said as she pulled her adapted son in to her arms and smiled brightly up at Sesshomaru. She looked over at Tsubaki who was picking up her necklace. "Thank you Lady Mother." she said nodding to her and smiling brightly.

Tsubaki stared at this young human shocked, she had been so fiery and testy since Sesshomaru had gone into the underworld that Tsubaki had wanted to kill her. But now that smile and being called Lady Mother by this new Lady of the Western Lands she wanted to see more of this relationship her son had created. "You are welcome my daughter." she said softly before standing then walking back to her thrown.

"Daughter?" Kagome said shocked as she looked up at Sesshomaru to see amusement in his eyes.

"My love, you called her the honorary title of Lady Mother. Meaning you accept her as my mother and the previous Lady of the West. And now as her daughter she has accepted you as my mate." Sesshomaru said softly as he nuzzled her jaw lightly.

"It just felt right." Kagome said as she leaned her head against her mates shoulder then nipped lightly at his jaw.

"Aw... get a room would you two... you're worse than rabbits." Inuyasha said disgusted at his brother and his best friend.

"You'll understand one day little brother." Sesshomaru said and smirked over at Inuyasha. "Come along Rin, Shippou." he said as he stood up, held his hand out so he could help Kagome up, then started to walk away so they could leave his mothers presence.

"Sesshomaru my son. You have neglected to formally introduce me to your new family." Tsubaki said from her seat watching her son curiously.

"Right you are mother. Former Lady Tsubaki of the West mate of former Lord of the West Inu No Taisho and mother of this Sesshomaru current Lord of the West, meet my mate Lady Kagome current Lady of the West, our adopted pups the young Human Rin and Kit Shippou." Sesshomaru said as he turned from the top of the stairs to look at his mother.

"And of course I know of Inuyasha your half brother. But who are the others?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"My friends. Sango is like a sister to me, beside her on the right is her younger brother Kohaku, and on her left is the monk Miroku, while she currently holds the Niko Kirara in her arms. A-Un is off by himself and of course Jaken here rounds out our group as we try to destroy the evil of Naraku that spreads evil across the lands." Kagome said as she motioned to her friends and smiled over at Tsubaki while introducing them.

"You have inherited one of your fathers more unusual traits my son. But if this makes you happy that is all I can ask for as a mother." Tsubaki said as she looked at this rag tag group small children, demon hunters, a Niko, a Hanyou, an Imp, a dragon, a Monk, a Miko, and an Inu Daiyokai.

Sesshomaru nodded then turned and walked away down to the dragon A-Un. He picked up Rin and placed her on the back of the dragon. Shippou jumped up with Jaken and Inuyasha onto the back of A-Un. Kirara transformed letting Sango, Miroku, and Kohako get on the Niko's back. Sesshomaru gathered his Youkai and pulled his lovely mate to him and lifted off the grounds of the palace in the sky. "Good bye mother." he said then left with the others keeping up with him easily.

"Good bye my beloved son." Tsubaki said as she watched her son leave. She watched him and his small pack leave and smiled to herself. ' _At least he has something to protect now and is happy_.' she thought then turned to go into her palace once they were out of her sight.


	8. Clan Crest

_**~*~*~*~ Authors Note: Ok just curious if everyone saw that I had posted chapters 6 & 7 the same day. I have hardly any views on ch. 6 and a lot of views on ch. 7. Just curious lol feel free to leave reviews. I'd love to know what you all think. :-) ~*~*~*~**_

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 8

Clan Crest

March 25, 2017

Sitting around the camp fire getting dinner ready for everyone Kagome heard Inuyasha arguing with Sesshomaru about Kagome's condition and the fact that they should have told them about it.

"Inuyasha my mate's condition is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said he was starting to get a headache dealing with his younger brother.

"To hell it ain't she's my friend! I vowed to protect her!" Inuyasha said as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"And you've done such an amazing job of that." Sesshomaru said sarcastically as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly as she glanced over at the two arguing Inu's.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around to see her smiling at him. ' _Uh oh...what did I do?_ ' he thought as he watched her knowing what was about to happen.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said then smiled brightly over at Sesshomaru.

"Don't you ever think about putting one of those things around my neck!" Sesshomaru said as he stared at her before glancing down at his brother, the ends of his mouth twitching into a smile for a split second.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou were all practically rolling around in the dirt laughing at the two brothers, one cursing as he tried to get up and the other making it plan to his mate that she was not to do that to him.

"Never thought about it." Kagome said and joined in on the laughter that she couldn't hold in any longer.

"But really Kagome why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked after several minutes having to get her laughter under control. Inuyasha was now sulking in a tree.

"We just found out ourselves the other day." Kagome said and shrugged going back to preparing dinner.

"We cannot keep you safe if you don't tell us these types of things Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he inched over to Sango unnoticed.

"Sesshomaru can keep me safe. Not only that I'm not exactly defenseless you know." Kagome said as she looked at her friends.

"Say's the one who has been captured technically three times in the last week." Inuyasha said and huffed.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she didn't even look back at him.

"Wait no I didn't mean it that way..." Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree just in case she sat him anyway.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said then smirked as he plowed into the ground again. She heard a laugh escape Sesshomaru just for a moment before he regained his control. She glanced over at him with a lovely smile before handing out dinner to the others.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed out at Miroku as she hit him with Hiraikotsu and knocking him out after his usual butt grab.

"Sister does he always do that? And why do you not kill him for it?" Kohaku asked confused as he looked from the monk to his sister wanting an explanation.

"Oh Kohaku. He's a good man, a pervert, but a really good man." Sango said softly as she turned a slight pink color over her cheeks.

"You love that pervert?" Kohaku said surprised looking at the unconscious monk and shaking his head confused.

"Dinner." Kagome said as she handed Kohaku and Sango their food with a wink to her friend trying to save her from her brothers embarrassing questions.

"You don't look pregnant Kagome." Shippou said as he took his bowl of food from her.

"It's early yet." Kagome said softly as she ruffled his hair.

"What's Pregnant?" Rin asked curiously as she looked up at Kagome, who turned a really nice shade of red as she looked around for help to see all of her friends actively avoiding her intent on their dinner. Her mate was leaned back against a tree pretending to be asleep.

 _'Oh he'll pay for this..._ ' Kagome thought narrowing her eye's at Sesshomaru. "Rin dear it means with child. You will have a brother or sister later." she said softly as she handed her dinner, then walked away before she asked more questions.

"You handled that well." Sesshomaru said as Kagome sat down beside him with their food.

"Thanks for the help." Kagome said as she looked over at him slightly annoyed.

"I knew you could handle it." Sesshomaru said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What about your Meido?" Kagome asked curiously as she glanced over at him as she took a bite of her food.

"It's still not complete but it's better than it was before. Do not worry I will master this new technique." Sesshomaru said as he continued to stare at her.

"I am curious about your sword, I have no doubt in your abilities." Kagome said and smiled sweetly over at him.

"Humph..." Inuyasha said back up in his tree sulking again.

Kagome decided to ignore him rather than to sit him again. She glared over at him for a second before putting her empty food bowl down. "I'm going to lay down for sleep." she said softly as she scooted down to lay beside him while he could continue to sit by the tree.

"Sleep well my love." Sesshomaru said as he watched her settle down for the night. It wasn't long till she was breathing evenly. "Shippou, Rin time for sleep." he said glancing over to the children to see them yawning.

"But Rin not sleepy Sesshomaru-Sama." Rin said as she yawned again looking over at Shippou who was curling up with Kirara and Sango knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't appreciate him sleeping with Kagome anymore.

"Do not argue Rin." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at Inuyasha who was watching this discussion curiously.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama." Rin said in defeat as she slid over by the fire and laid down to go to sleep.

"Too bad you could never or would never be this nice to me." Inuyasha huffed angrily as he jumped down from his tree and stalked off to get away from his brother as the rest of the group settled down for the night.

 _'He will come around..._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he watched his brother go. He had decided that for Kagome's sake he would try to mend some bridges with his half brother but was beginning to wonder if it was worth the trouble.

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up with a little nausea but nothing she couldn't handle, the one thing that was curious to her was her face was hot. She leaned up rubbing her face slightly and stretching. She used her hand to fan her face trying to cool it off a little.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously noticing her fanning herself.

"My face is hot, but it's cooling off now." Kagome said and smiled brightly over at him. He smirked at her which caused her to tilt her head at him in question. "What?"

"You need to see for yourself. Follow me." Sesshomaru said and stood up easily then held a hand out for her to follow him. He took her away from camp to a small creek and told her to look into it at her reflection.

Kagome gasped as she looked at her reflection she now had a pink crescent moon on her forehead, her eye lids had a pink stripe on them, and under both eyes had a single pink stripe. "Sesshomaru what happened?" she asked shocked.

"Do you disapprove?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked at her with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Uhm... Is that a trick question? I mean I don't understand why all the sudden I have the markings. They don't look bad on me do they?" Kagome said as she looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"It is they symbol of my mothers clan, when she accepted you as her daughter yesterday and you accepted her as my mother she apparently also accepted you into the clan. She gave you the pink moon because of your spiritual powers. Where as mine is normal blue for demon royalty. The other marking are specific to you and you look lovely." Sesshomaru explained as he pulled up back up so that he could wrap his arms around her waist. "You must have impressed her yesterday. My father never even got the Crescent Moon symbol." he said and smiled as he kissed her forehead causing her to close her eyes.

"Uhm... Is it always that sensitive?" Kagome asked softly as she opened her eyes back up.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he stroked the marks on her cheeks with his thumbs lightly causing her to close her eyes again and bite her lip to keep from moaning slightly. "This is what you cause in me when you do this." he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"No wonder it works to calm you down...its so sensual." Kagome said as she looked up to see his amazing amber eyes just staring at her with amusement it them.

"Yes it is." Sesshomaru said then claimed her lips as his yet again. His eyes closed cause she had reached up and traced his stripes to return the favor. He rumbled deep in his chest and pulled her closer to him holding her against him unwilling to let her go.

*Cough, cough.* Sesshomaru growled as Kagome pulled away giggling. She looked over to see Sango staring at the ground pink around the cheeks. "Sorry was trying to collect water for breakfast..." she said daring to look up and gasped as she saw Kagome's face. She looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru shocked at the change in her friends appearance.

"It's alright Sango." Kagome said and giggle again at her friend then motioned her over to them. "Apparently Lady Tsubaki accepted me into her clan yesterday." she said in explanation motioning to her face.

"Kagome..." Sango said as she reached up to touch her face.

"Yeah lets not do that please." Kagome said catching Sango's hand before she made contact with her stripe on her right cheek. She heard Sesshomaru snigger before he put his normal mask back on which caused her to glare over at him for a second before smiling at Sango again.

"Right...I'll just get the water..." Sango said as she pulled her hand back then made her way over to the small water fall that fell into the creek and gathered the needed water. She turned and left returning to the others who would know in a few minutes of Kagome's change.

Kagome turned around and slapped Sesshomaru's arm as she glared up at him. "That wasn't funny." she said and crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

"Oh but it was." Sesshomaru said softly against her ear once he was up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest gently. He nipped lightly on her jaw line and could feel her loosing her resolve to be mad at him so he nuzzled the mark he had made in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply her sent. He felt her lean back against him giving him all the access he wanted and sighed in pleasure.

"You my love are an addiction that I can never quench." Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed her softly up her neck to her jaw line.

Kagome pulled her hand up behind his head weaving her fingers though his hair as she relaxed completely into his body. "Uhm hum..." she mumbled softly as she bit her lip with her eyes closed in pleasure she could feel his rumble in his chest as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Sesshomaru-Sama...Where are you? Rin want's to play." they heard the child say and they both groaned as they came back to their senses.

"Damn..." Sesshomaru growled out softly as he stood up straight holding Kagome up in front of him to hide his need from the child as she bounced into the clearing by the creek.

Kagome was a slight shade of pink but giggled at Sesshomaru's reaction. "Have you ate breakfast yet Rin?" she asked sweetly biting her lip again as Sesshomaru proved a slight point as he pulled her back to him again showing her his want.

"Rin ate. Shippou is still eating." Rin said proudly as she smiled at her adoptive parents.

"Rin go back to camp and wait for Shippou, then you can play together." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his young ward.

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama." Rin said slightly disappointed but did as she was told.

"Where were we..." Sesshomaru said as he spun Kagome around so he could hug her properly.

"Going back to camp I believe." Kagome said with a sly smile on her face looking up at him waiting for his reaction.

"We most certainly were not." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up bridal stile and jumped into the air to put some distance between them and the camp for some privacy. Kagome giggled but didn't protest any.

~*~*~*~ Couple Hours Later ~*~*~*~

"And exactly where have you two been..." Inuyasha said angrily as he glared at Sesshomaru and Kagome as they came back into camp. "Oh good grief. Really? We have shards to fine we will never find them with you two making your family planning moments a priority!" he said catching their sent.

"Sit Boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha causing him to be a couple inches into the ground cursing loudly into the dirt. "Come along everyone." she said pleasantly as she picked up her bag and walked away with Sesshomaru smirking behind her making sure the pups were being taken care of by Jaken.

"My friend you really should keep your mouth closed about their private moments together." Miroku said sympathetically as he helped his friend up from the ground.

"Shut up Miroku. You would take their side you pervert." Inuyasha grunted as he jerked his arm away from his friend.

"Inuyasha, Miroku has a point. They have the right to be happy." Sango said softly as she glanced over at Inuyasha not noticing Miroku had managed to get on her other side. "PERVERT!" she yelled as she spun around and slapped the offending Monk across the face for his roaming hand.

"I'll learn when he does..." Inuyasha grumbled as he helped Miroku off the ground this time with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Oh it was worth every excruciating moment my friend." Miroku said happily as he picked his staff back up off the ground.

"You really are disgusting human." Jaken mumbled as he led A-Un and the children past the monk and Hanyou.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly over her shoulder and nodded up next to her, he quickened his pace to get up beside her curiously now that their whole group was up and moving again. "We should probably up the children in the care of Kaede in Edo village till this is over." she said softly as she looked up at him curiously.

"I would rather keep them where I know they are safe." Sesshomaru said after several moments of thought.

"My love we are one large target right now. We have a large group and the only shard left out of Naraku's hands. The longer they are with us the more danger they are in." Kagome said softly wondering if he would listen to her council.

"I do not trust the humans to keep them safe. Not from Naraku, his incarnations, and his Shikon Jewel." Sesshomaru said after a few minutes of thinking. He agreed they were a huge target and they were in constant danger.

"The castle then. Himeko, Jaken, and the other guards would be there to keep them safe." Kagome said as she glanced back at the children playing around. She knew Shippou could handle himself or get out of dodge he had done some many times but with Rin to protect the little Kit would be in big trouble if they were separated from the adults against Naraku.

"This Sesshomaru will agree to that." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at her, he had a feeling that this wasn't her only request or suggestion, and he was right.

"Also my love I fear we will need to finish this battle quickly. I felt nauseous this morning. That will only get worse over time. I don't see how I could fight if I'm as sick as a dog... sorry figure of speech..." Kagome said blushing slightly as they continued to walk slowly veering towards their home.

"I understand, depending on your choice my love your pregnancy will only last 5 months if full Youkai, 7 months as a half breed, or 9 months for a human." Sesshomaru said softly as he pulled her over to him protectively.

"Oh wow... I didn't know there was a difference... I thought no matter what I would have 9 months to get used to the idea of being a mother..." Kagome said almost in a slight panic.

"You are already behaving as a mother to Rin and Shippou." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at her curiously.

"But they are not babies... They are not completely helpless... They don't rely on me for everything." Kagome said as she stared up at Sesshomaru hopping for comfort which he was always willing to give her.

"Naraku will make his move soon of that I am sure he won't want to drag this out for too long and give us an advantage. Then we will kill him and be done with him and his incarnations." Sesshomaru said softly as he hugged her to him as they walked.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked irritated as he noticed the change in direction.

"Home." Kagome said as she glanced back at her friend.

"Like hell we are. We need to get the jewel back!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he jumped in front of them to block the path.

"Inuyasha get out of the way. We must protect the children and the safest place is the castle in the Western Lands." Kagome said angrily ready to beat Inuyasha or at least sit him a dozen times.

"Humph." Inuyasha said glaring at Sesshomaru. "You just want to take her home to bed again!" he said arrogantly as he glared at his brother.

Kagome was in his face in a flash tears in her eyes as she rared back and slapped him as hard as she could leaving a red hand print that was usually only saw on Miroku in moments of bad butt touching decisions. "How dare you!" she said angrily as she glared at her friend.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said stunned as he looked back at her and saw her tears. He lowered his ears in shame he had hurt his friend by trying to berate his brother. "I..." he started but was silenced by her.

"Not another word Inuyasha! Not another word!" Kagome growled out at him as she shoved past him and kept going in the directions of home.

"You should really learn brother a pregnant female is not someone to mess with." Sesshomaru said quietly as he walked by to catch up with his mate.

"You just keep stepping in it don't you Inuyasha." Shippou said slightly sympathetically as the rest of the group passed the silent Hanyou. Slowly he turned and followed everyone else silently rubbing his cheek.


	9. Tenseiga's Truth

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 9

Tensaiga's Truth

March 29, 2017

Sesshomaru had been pondering his new technique Meido Zangetsuha wondering what had to be done to get it to a complete Meido, a full circle. They were coming up on ragged rocky terrain between the East and Western Lands when an attack brought him out of his mussing as he picked up his mate and carried her to safety. Jaken had taken A-Un into the air with the children and Kirara had gracefully taken the two humans Sango and Miroku out of danger, Inuyasha for his part dodged easily enough and now had Tessaiga drawn and ready for the fight to come.

"Ah nicely done of the great dog generals pups!" the stranger said as he stood up higher than the others. His purple hair falling down over a white mask that covered half his face. He carried a staff similar to Miroku's but obviously more demonic, powerful, and made for fighting.

"Who the hell are you?" Iuyasha asked angrily as he checked the others safety. He noticed that Sesshomaru had given Kagome over to Sango on the back of Kirara.

"I am Shishinki. Now Sesshomaru what do you know about your sword? Cause I have faced it before in Inu No Taisho's hands the great dog demon, though it wasn't in that form. Truth be honest Tenseiga didn't even exist, I faced Tessaiga the sword that stole my own attack." Shishinki said as he looked at Sesshomaru ignoring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked shocked as he listened to the demon in front of them but Sesshomaru looked angry as he growled lowly.

"Ah so you didn't know Sesshomaru. Tenseiga was originally Tessaiga, but when your old man couldn't handle my stolen technique he discarded it as useless and gave it to you. Passing you over he gave his great sword Tessaiga to a half breed." Shishinki said and laughed.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he used Tenseiga to create the path to the underworld just to have Shishinki create a smaller path but it was a complete circle and it sucked in Sesshomaru's Meido with no problem. Then he shot another Meido at Sesshomaru to which he avoided easily enough.

' _Why? Why Father? You created a barrier to keep me from being able to use Tessaiga. You gave me Tenseiga unable to kill anything then I finally acquire the ability for Meido Zangetsuha and I find out it was just an unwanted technique from Tessaiga. Why did you treat me this way, your first born, heir, your full blooded heir. Why did you prefer the whelp from your human wench over me?_ ' Sesshomaru thought hurt as he stared down at Tenseiga in his hands.

"Do you understand now you silly little pup? Your father never wanted you. Your sword is an incomplete sword it could never properly perform my technique. What you hold is only part of Tessaiga the better sword, the more powerful sword, the only sword your father had worth anything. You could never create a complete Meido with Tenseiga. No amount of training or hoping will change the fact that your father gave you something you could never achieve and he knew that." Shishinki said arrogantly as he drew back his staff and threw another Meido at Sesshomaru one he wasn't even trying to avoid.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she was being held back by Sango unable to free herself she feared for her mates life he looked so broken to her.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he blocked Shishinki's attack with one of his own saving his brothers life.

"Ah such brotherly love, trying to save your older brother huh. No need to rush into battle I intend on destroying your whole line today including that puped woman over there. Now such folly for you to follow in your fathers foot steps Sesshomaru considering he couldn't stand you to begin with." Shishinki said switching from looking at Inuyasha to looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was in front of Inuyasha in a flash and punched him hard knocking him back several feet. "Do not interfere half breed!" he said angrily turning from his brother to face Shishinki again.

"Oh Sesshomaru... his pride as the heir and ruler of the Western Lands, and that of his fathers actions that must have been skewed by this jerk have gotten to him..." Kagome said softly as she let her legs collapse under her so that she was sitting on the ground with tears coming down her face silently hurting for her love.

"That information is a lot to bear for one man... let alone a prideful demon like Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said as he watched Sesshomaru dodging attack after attack from Shishinki. "He's doing a good job at dodging the attacks he is faster than Shishinki."

"But he's becoming to predictable." Sango said as she watched as well. Kagome watched from her perch on the ground with her hands folded together over her heart. They all watched as Sesshomaru struck Shishinki's face and broke his mask. Shishinki struck back with several of his Meido's and Inuyasha jumped in to try and protect his brother again.

Tessaiga and Tenseiga pulsed together Inuyash's sword was already drawn where as Tenseiga was sheathed since it's owner was disgusted with the sword and his father for passing him over for his half breed brother there was no other way to see it. He was disgraced as the unwanted son with the unwanted technique.

"Now both of you and those disgusting swords of yours can spend eternity in the underworld together. Join your amazingly awful father!" Shishinki said as he threw several Meido's at them.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed trying to bring him out of his musing to fight back to draw Tenseiga. She knew the glows the two swords were pulsing with she knew the two swords would protect them if he would let them. "PULL TENSEIGA DAMN IT! STAY WITH US!" she screeched as she stood up on the very edge of the cliff her and her friends were standing on.

"Lady Kagome that's dangerous please back away..." Miroku said shocked as he went to reach for her.

"No! Get off me!" Kagome said as she pushed the monk away and created a barrier around herself.

"Kagome. Please." Sango said softly pleading with the young woman to come back to them but her eyes were on the two Inu brothers above them.

"I have no intentions of dying at the hands of low life scum like you!" Sesshomaru said as he drew Tenseiga and created a huge full circle Meido that absorbed Shishinki's Meido's.

"Impossible the sword is incomplete it shouldn't be able to do a complete Meido. Huh... now I see! I pity you Sesshomaru what your father did was cruel!" Shishinki said as he was sucked into Sesshomaru's Meido easily

"Sesshomaru I didn't know our father but all that nonsense about Tenseiga and Tessaiga isn't true is it? I mean Father gave you Tenseiga because he trusted you being a full demon you could control the Meido where as I probably couldn't right." Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru could walk away.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said softly as she stepped down off of Kirara and ran to his side. "You can't believe that awful person over your own father my love. He gave you Tenseiga because you can control it right my love." She said softly as she reached up and touched his arm softly.

"Are you all blind? Tenseiga was only able to do a complete Meido because it was responding to Tessaiga." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from them all.

"They drew power from each other because they are brothers. It's what we are supposed to do but you refuse to acknowledge me at all. Let's just agree that Tenseiga was your rightful inheritance from Father and Tessaiga is mine." Inuyasha said annoyed at his brother.

"Inuyasha, like it of not Father has pitted us against each other till the day we die. Do not forget that." Sesshomaru said then continued walking away pulling his arm from Kagome's hand.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." Kagome said just barely above a whisper as she looked down at her feet letting silent tears fall again. "Come along." she said forcefully as she followed behind her love a few minutes later. They followed quietly behind Sesshomaru till dusk when Kagome finally called the others to stop.

"Sesshomaru please stop. We don't have your stamina." Kagome said as she watched her mate stop in his tracks and look back at her. She watched him glance over the rest of the tired group then saw him nod. She let out a pent up breath as the others went about setting up camp and she walked over to him. "Please my love, rest a while." she said softly as she looked up at him hopefully.

"I have some business to take care of. I will return tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from her he was still angry and hurt by what Shishinki had said about his father reasons for him having Tenseiga.

"Don't do that." Kagome purred softly as she raised her hand to his cheek slightly rubbing his stripes.

"My love, I will return tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he looked back at her with softer eyes.

"I know that, but don't look away from me. I see your love and kindness now I see your anger and the hurt, don't try to hide from me what you are feeling." Kagome said softly as she stepped closer to him and laid her head down on his chest.

"And you are not afraid of my anger?" Sesshomaru asked curiously sniffing the top of her head and he smelt sympathy, love, and sadness. He put a clawed finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "My love, this Sesshomaru will do his best to not cover his emotions from you." he said softly then leaned down and claimed her lips as his own.

"That's all I ask." Kagome said softly as she smiled up at him. "Have a safe trip my love we will be here when you return." she said as she leaned up on her tippy toes and nuzzled his jaw lightly then kissed his lips. She heard him rumble in his chest his pleasure at her touch then she stepped away to let him walk past her. She watched him go sadly it was a lot of information for him to try and make sense of he needed some alone time.

"Where in the hell is he going?" Inuyasha said irritably when Kagome returned to the small camp.

"No idea." Kagome said and shrugged as she sat down against A-Un with the children she would let Sango make dinner tonight while she played with the little ones.

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily as she stood up and started for her father figure. She looked up confused when Kagome reached out and stopped her from running over to him. She noticed that Kagome wasn't looking at her but was staring open mouthed at Sesshomaru with one hand clasped over her heart.

"Draw Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled out at his half brother as he drew Tenseiga and stood before his half demon brother.

"Have you lost your mind. We are on the same side idiot." Inuyasha said as he just stood there and stared at Sesshomaru like he was crazy.

"I said draw Inuyasha or you can die where you stand." Sesshomaru said as he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"You're an idiot, are you seriously still hung up on my Tessaiga?" Inuyasha said irritated as he just continued to stand there. Then had to jump out of the way as Sesshomaru unleashed a Meido circle at him. "Fine bastard if that's how this is going to be then I won't hold back!" he said drawing Tessaiga with the sword automatically transforming into the great fanged sword.

"Prove yourself the rightful heir!" Sesshomaru said simply as he attacked using the Tenseiga in one hand and his poison claws with his poison whip with the other hand.

Back and forth they went Inuyasha using Wind Scar, and Sesshomaru using the Meido and his claws. This claws were causing more damage than either sword was. Sesshomaru had managed to get Inuyasha twice in the back when the boy foolishly left himself unguarded. Inuyasha's eyes were now red with blue centers.

"You let your demon blood take over to save yourself. How pathetic you do not deserve Tessaiga foolish pup!" Sesshomaru said arrogantly as he pulled back Tenseiga once more to banish his brother to the underworld. ' _Hn... coming at me again..._ ' he thought as he pulled his sword to block Tessaiga.

They fought sword to sword one blocking the other. Sesshomaru tall and graceful Inuyasha more like a bull in a china shop full of red cups. ' _Now brother! Take what was never meant to be mine...'_ Sesshomaru thought as he let Inuyasha strike causing Tenseiga to be broken by Tessaiga.

Inuyasha looked shocked as Tenseiga broke his eyes returning to their normal color and Tessaiga glowed golden as it absorbed Tenseiga's demonic energy. Tessaiga's blade turned black with swirling dots looking like the stars above, just like Sesshomaru's Meido Zangetsuha.

"Enough!" Kagome said as she strode out in between them she had watched as Tenseiga had been broken but had also noticed that it had fell several feet away unharmed. "Inuyasha you now have Meido Zangetsuha, Sesshomaru he has proven to be the true heir to Tessaiga will you drop your pursuit of the sword of your fathers and accept Tenseiga as yours?" She said curiously as she picked up Tenseiga and held it out to him.

"But... I destroyed Tenseiga by accident I wasn't trying to take Tenseiga's abilities away from you Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said as he stared at this new Tessaiga confused seeing Tenseiga not damaged.

"What's done is done. He proved himself today. I have no use for that sword." Sesshomaru said and turned and walked away.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said angrily as she glared back at Inuyasha then turned and followed Sesshomaru holding Tenseiga. She walked up to Sesshomaru and took the sheath for Tenseiga from his side.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously noticing she had difficulty sheathing the weapon since it was so long meant for his reach. He smiled softly once she got it sheathed and then placed it on her side with her own sword.

"Until you change your mind my love I shall protect it." Kagome said softly as she bowed slightly to him.

"My love," Sesshomaru said softly as he made her look up at him. "I have a secret. I started this battle to give him what was rightfully his. You didn't have to punish him." he whispered into her ear so softly that no one not even Inuyasha could hear him. His breath warm against her ear.

Kagome gasped as she looked up at him confused then understood. "You went to see Totosai yesterday." she whispered back to him shocked. He simply nodded to her then kissed her lips softly. "You sly dog you. All this was for show..." she said as she looked at him shaking her head slightly.

"Well I couldn't just give it to him, he would have learned nothing." Sesshomaru whispered then kissed her forehead on her crescent moon mark.

"You and your pride... why can't you just tell him you've been training him all this time. Trying to build up his strength to use Tessaiga properly?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked up at his amazing amber eyes.

"Because at first I did just want the sword. When he cut off my arm he had bested me so it was my duty as his elder to make sure he was trained to use the darn thing." Sesshomaru said and smirked down at her.

"And trying to kill me?" Kagome asked placing her hands on her hips she could hear the others walking over to them and knew this conversation was about to end.

"Ah, my father, ' _Have you something to protect Sesshomaru?'_ he would always ask. So I decided to give Inuyasha something to protect to see if it was a source of strength or not." Sesshomaru whispered against her ear lobe then nibbled on it slightly.

"I was a Guinean pig..." Kagome said shocked then forgot it as he suckled her earlobe softly. She leaned into him closing her eyes purring softly.

"No longer my love, you are my strength." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled her mate mark on the nape of her neck.

"Mmmm..." Kagome soft voice hummed out as she reached around and hugged him to her. He was pleased with her reaction and he wrapped his own arms around her softly and rumbled lowly in his chest so that no one could hear but she could feel his pleasure.

"So how exactly am I supposed to use this technique of yours anyway?" Inuyasha asked completely ignoring the intimate moment his brother was obviously having with Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled out a low warning as he glanced a slight glare of annoyance at his brother. "That is between you and Tessaiga. It is your sword figure it out." and with that he held Kagome's hand and walked away ignoring the glare of his younger brother.

"Like you have no intention of helping him along the way." Kagome whispered softly and giggled as she stayed in step beside her mate.

"He will have to try first. I had to rely on Tenseiga at first to tell me what to do." Sesshomaru said and shrugged lightly. They continued on their way to the castle to keep the children safe for the final battle, until dusk at which time they made camp again.


	10. Evil Presence

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 10

Evil Presence

April 5, 2017

They had found out from the powerful priestess Hitomiko that even as powerful as Kagome was her powers were being repressed some how by someone or something. The group had helped her rid herself of Naraku's presence in the area that she protects now after helping Hitomiko the village was returning back to normal. Hitomiko was interested in their group three full demons, a half demon, a Priestess, Monk, and a Demon hunter we all working together to destroy the evil Naraku and if she could help in any way she thought it wise to inform them of the Priestess's power being restrained, if they could find out how and why then they could defeat the evil Hanyou.

The large group was now heading west again still intent on putting the children inside the safety of the Western Castle. "Kagome, I'm going to see Kaede, she may have more information on your powers being sealed. I'll catch up with you later." Inuyasha said as he stopped in the middle of the path they were following.

"Alright be careful Inuyasha. Tell Lady Kaede hello for me." Kagome said and smiled brightly back at him. She knew Kaede had more knowledge about her powers than anyone else since she had came to this time she had always sought her out for answer's.

"From all of us Inuyasha." Sango said and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Inuyasha said and waved his hand over his head as he headed towards Inuyasha's forest back towards Edo Village. He traveled alone for the first time in years he felt lonely not hearing the others follow behind him, the endless chit chat that meant nothing at all, but he missed it so he sped his pace so he could return to his friends faster.

It didn't take long until he was on the edge of Edo Village he followed to old priestess's sent and found her tending her small garden outside her hut. "Kaede, I have something to tell you and I questions for you." he said as he stopped and looked at her just outside her small garden area.

"Ah Inuyasha, what is it ye are curious about?" Kaede asked curiously as she stood up dusted her knees off then picked up her small basket and headed for the inside of her hut. They made their way into her hut, she placed her basket down on the other side of her fire pit and she kneeled down on the mat waiting for him to speak.

"Kaede, Kikyou is gone. Killed by Naraku again I couldn't save her again..." Inuyasha said sadly as he sat in the hut with his legs crossed Indian style and his arms folded inside his robe of the Fire Rat.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm sure ye did all ye could to save my sister. But after all these years of hardship she is finally free, do not morn her. The two of ye have suffered more then most should ever have to, it is time for ye move on from my dear sister and live ye own life again." Kaede said wisely hoping that the young Hanyou would take her advice and find someone else to love.

"I don't know how Kaede, I lost Kikyou to Naraku twice now then I lost Kagome to Sesshomaru. How can I possibly find someone else and move on to find love. I guess I couldn't love Kagome because Kikyou was still walking around but now both are gone from me forever." Inuyasha said softly as he stared down at her fire pit.

"Inuyasha ye will find what ye are looking for when the time is right. But right now we must focus on the present and defeating Naraku. I'm afraid that Kagome will have to take my sisters place as the Shikon Jewel protector." Kaede said sadly as she watched Inuyasha.

"She can't her powers are being sealed. With all the powers she has shown us its kind of scary to find out the bulk of her powers are sealed away by something or someone." Inuyasha said as he glanced over at the old woman.

"I'd say Inuyasha it's the Shikon Jewel itself that has sealed her powers. It was dormant inside her from birth and it could feel she was as strong or stronger than my sister. Magatsuhi the evil presence in the Jewel probably feared her powers. That is the only real reason for her powers to be sealed." Kaede as she watched Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~ With Sesshomaru's group ~*~*~*~

"Huh what was that?" Kagome said suddenly as she stopped and looked towards her right with her hand over her heart.

"You felt that as well Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously as he and Sango approached her quickly looking in the same direction.

"Uh hum. Pure evil, I don't even get this feeling from Naraku." Kagome said narrowing her eyes the sky was darkening. "And what ever it is, it is coming for us." she said as she looked over to Sesshomaru who was also looking at her.

"We must find an open area quickly." Sesshomaru said firmly and pointed in the direction they were looking to see clear rocky terrain. They all nodded and followed the demon lord trusting him to be able to fend off the evil that was approaching them quickly.

Once they reached the area selected by Sesshomaru a demon landed in front of them with what looked to be blue and red armor white long hair, pale skin with blue stripe under his eyes and blue lips. His arms were more of a gray tentacle's.

 _'Sesshomaru no longer has a sword to fight with._ ' Kagome thought worriedly as she glanced at Tenseiga on his side. She pulled her bow from her shoulder and stood their with an arrow notched just in case she needed to step in.

The first attack by passed Sesshomaru and went after the boy Kohaku, everyone got out of the way quickly as the tentacle right arm of the demon extended towards them again.

"Ignoring me is unwise." Sesshomaru said as he attacked the demon in front of him cutting of it's right arm that regenerated easily and quickly.

"What a week demon." the interloper said as he took a couple steps back looking at Sesshomaru like he was mud under his feet.

Sesshomaru didn't like this arrogant demon and intended on killing him quickly so he attack dodging the tentacle like arms easily and piercing the demon through where its heart should have been.

"Phew...and we were worried." Shippou said from the back of A-Un.

"It's not over yet Shippou." Kagome said in a quiet warning tone she had noticed that Sesshomaru had yet to back away from this demon.

"Have you figured out exactly how weak you are demon?" the demon said as new tentacle like spears shot out of its back curving around to kill Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru for his part was no fool he knew for some reason his attack had been unsuccessful and was watching his opponent for any moves. When he saw it he jumped away quickly his arm burned from poison, his own poison had done no harm to the demon in front of him which was irritating beyond belief and he narrowed his eyes at this enemy. "Naraku is such a pain creating creatures like you to fight his battles."

"Do not lump me in with that half demon." the demon said then laughed hysterically as it attacked Sesshomaru attacking several times and landing a couple of spiked tentacle's wounding Sesshomaru's pelt.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin get down." Kohaku said as he threw his demon hunter weapon then jumped off of A-Un with the intention of helping the demon lord just to be caught.

"Kohaku!" Kagome yelled and pulled back an arrow but didn't release because Sesshomaru was going after the boy. She watched in horror as Sesshomaru's arm was pierced by the tentacle's several times. She drew back again intending to free them both to find Inuyasha there with Tessaiga cutting of the offending arm.

"Bastard! You must be Naraku's latest trash!" Inuyasha said as Kagome let her arrow fly at the demon hoping to purify it before more wounds could be accumulated.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha something is different about this demon he's not an incarnation of Naraku's!" Kagome said as she stood between her friends who were now taking care of the unconscious Kohaku. She watched as the demon dodged her arrow easily, she notched another arrow, but this had caught the demons attention and he locked eyes with her. Her eye's turned dull blue and she dropped her bow and arrow then fell to her knees then the rest of the way to the ground unconscious.

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou yelled together as they stared at her shocked. Sesshomaru turned around to see her unconscious on the ground there was no blood, no wound he was confused she hadn't been attacked at all.

"All of you get out of here you are in the way!" Sesshomaru said as he returned his attention back to this irritating demon. "You too Inuyasha protect them as they escape."

"Not on your life, you are too badly wounded I'll take over here you leave with them and protect them." Inuyasha said as he smirked back at his older brother knowing he would never leave him to finish his battle but wanted to prove a point, that he was willing to cross burnt bridges to help protect his friends.

"I need no help from you." Sesshomaru said as his eyes turned red and his face elongated into a snout of his true form releasing all his pent up repressed demon aura. With all four legs again he was an impressive sight he attacked quicker than the eye could see and took the demon's head off. The body however kept attacking trying to get Kohaku's jewel shard as the small group of children and humans left on the back of A-Un and Kirara.

Inuyasha cut the limbs off again while the head laughed inside Sesshomaru's teeth. "Who the hell are you anyway?" he asked irritated.

"Ah since you've finally asked who I am I'll tell you. I am Magatsuhi" the demon said as his body separated and surrounded Sesshomaru's true form causing him to growl out menacingly.

"The evil demons sealed away inside the Shikon Jewel, you are the one that sealed Kagome's spiritual powers aren't you!" Inuyasha said angrily as he held Tessaiga off to the side. He couldn't attack with out hurting Sesshomaru. "I'll take you down and break your hold on my friend!"

"Alright go ahead and try and if you succeed I'll take this dog with me." Magatsuhi said and laughed again tightening his hold on Sesshomaru the tentacle's continued to encompass the huge dog until he was unable to be seen at all.

' _His true power in this form is his brute strength. He is a dog after all but from the look of it not a bright one. If he would just think he would reverse the transformation and be able to break free easily. But right now that won't occur to him.'_ Jaken thought kind of shaking his head . A bright pink glow was coming though the cracks in all the body parts of Magatsuhi. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he yelled out worried for his master. "That's Lord Sesshomaru for you!" he said excited.

Sesshomaru landed then turned back to glare at his imp demon companion to say ' _I know what you were just thinking._ '

"Oh my lord I wasn't thinking anything bad I swear." the imp said cowering slightly.

"Yeah right Imp you were thinking that this dumb dog would just transform back he could escape weren't you?" Inuyasha said arrogantly as he glanced back at the imp as well.

Jaken scurried back shaking his head no. "Of course not Lord Sesshomaru I have nothing but the highest faith in you!" then fell to his knees bowing.

"Now Inuyasha you destroy the body and I will kill this demon once and for all." Sesshomaru said as he drew Tenseiga then jumped into the air and attacked as spot close to the head of Magatsuhi. Which caused a scar to from crossing Magatsuhi's left eye. But then his body reacted creating a block-aid between Sesshomaru and the soul of Magatsuhi.

"That sword is useless against this body. Now die you weak demon!" Magatsuhi said as he pierced Sesshomaru though his armor covering his chest then surrounded the demon lord apparently to crush him and kill him for good.

"Sesshomaru, I won't leave you here to die!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and started hacking away at the demon's body to try and free his brother. ' _If you die now Kagome will be crushed and blame herself. She will have that pup to raise on her own and I don't know if she can do it by herself. You had better still be alive!_ ' he thought frantically trying to save his brother.

A blinding blue light showed between the gaps in the demon's body then it started to denigrate around Sesshomaru. He glanced up and saw the familiar old sword-smith and his cow flying above them. ' _Totosai, if he's here then this light is the sword he for-told I was to have that wasn't an heirloom from father but my own.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he held a sword in his hand that wasn't Tensiega.

"You've finally found your sword Sesshomaru. This is Bakusaiga and as I said before it is not an heirloom from your father this one is all yours made from your own will and power." Totosai said as he watched from a distance.

Sesshomaru used his sword against Magatsuhi's head and destroyed it as well since the body was no longer any use for Naraku, every part that his sword touched was being destroyed and if an undamaged part of the body touched the damaged parts it would be destroyed as well. "He escaped." he said as he watched the dark evil clouds dispersing.

"Time for us to find the others." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked away intent on fining his mate quickly. A few minutes later they found the group in a small clump of tree's for safety. Kagome and Kohaku were still unconscious.

"Can I see Bakusaiga Sesshomaru?" Totosai asked curiously as he watched the demon lord kneeling down to his young human mate. He smiled as Sesshomaru held the sword up with out taking his attention from his mate.

Sesshomaru used one hand to touch her face softly she groaned slightly as she began to wake up. "Kagome are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah... I guess..." Kagome said weakly.

"Sesshomaru this sword was inside of you all along waiting for you to give up your obsession with Tessaiga. I will make you a scabbard for Bakusaiga." Totosai said as Sesshomaru stood up and put the sword at his side carefully.

"That will wait until we are at the castle." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Kagome and held her tightly against his chest. The wound in his chest and his arm was painful but his mate was unconscious again and unable to defend herself so no mater the pain he would protect her. "From here on we will be moving faster and flying." he said and looked around at the others daring them to contradict him.

"Lead the way Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said as he watched Kirara transform. He helped put Kohaku on A-Un so he could lay there with Jaken, Rin, and Shippou. He then walked over and got on Kirara behind Sango who was watching Kohaku nervously.

"Come along Inuyasha we don't have time to waist." Totosai said as he waved the young man over. Sesshomaru smirked at the look on Inuyasha's face it was priceless first confusion then uncertainty then irritation at the fact that Totosai had just brought attention to him being the last one trying to find a ride.

"We're leaving!" Sesshomaru said and took off using his demon aura to take flight. The others followed closely behind him including Inuyasha riding behind Totosai which was a funny sight in itself.

~*~*~*~ At the Castle ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru landed in the court yard like normal to find his staff standing there ready to greet him. "Lord Sesshomaru you're hurt and Lady Kagome is she alright?" Himeko asked as she stepped forward after sending someone to get the castle's doctor.

"My wounds are inconsequential see that everyone gets rooms." Sesshomaru said as he walked by his staff and into the castle, he made his way up the stairs and to their shared rooms. He laid his mate down genitally brushing the hair out of her eyes and covering her up to rest. ' _Inuyasha said her powers were sealed by Magatsuhi, is his grip on her powers stronger now that he has manifested outside of the jewel?_ ' he thought as he took off his damaged armor to let it regenerate like it usually does. He pulled off his top as well to check his own wounds.

"My Lord you have some serious injuries." the castle's doctor said as he walked into the room.

Sesshomaru growled out a warning he didn't like being waked in on especially by a member of his staff when he was wounded. Doctor or not Sesshomaru was the Lord of this castle and couldn't show any weakness to his subjects. "Check my mate fool not me, I will be fine in a day or so." he said irritated.

"As you wish My Lord." the doctor said as he walked over to Kagome and checked her over. "My Lord as best as I can tell her body is in shock, her spiritual powers are almost non existent at this point. Her body is coping with it by shutting down to give her powers time to regenerate." he said as he stood up and looked at his lord to find he had put on another undamaged top.

"My Lord Master Totosai requests your presence." Himeko said as she walked into the room curiously looking at Sesshomaru's swords to find Tokijin gone and a new sword at her masters side.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said then turned and left the room with the Dr. and Himeko right behind him intent on letting Kagome rest. "We will be here for some time Himeko have the staff prepare dinner. When we leave Jaken and the children will be staying here, except the demon slayer boy he will come with us."

"As you wish My Lord." Himeko said as she followed her master she had changed into her armor just in case something was coming. Arriving the way they had put the staff on alert and he was glad to see they were all on their toes guarding the walls.

"Himeko send word out to the warriors at their homes that they are required again to protect the western boarder and keep look out for any sign of Naraku his incarnation, or Magatsuhi. So I can kill them." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Totosai who had made himself comfortable in the middle of the court yard ready to make the scabbard for Bakusaiga.

"Yes My Lord!" Himeko said and disappeared from his side quickly to do his bidding.

"Ah Sesshomaru your sword please." Totosai said as he held his hand out for Bakusaiga.

Sesshomaru pulled his sword out from it's place at his side and handed it to the sword-smith. "Unless you truly need me for this Totosai I have things to do." he said coldly trying to impress upon the demon he didn't want to watch a scabbard being created.

"Of course Sesshomaru, you want to be at your mates side it's only natural. I shall be done by tomorrow." Totosai said as he looked the sword over critically then watched as Sesshomaru left him.


	11. Inner Beast

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 11

Inner Beast

April 7, 2017

Kagome and Kohaku have been unconscious for three days now. Sango stayed by her little brothers side waiting for him to wake up and for news that Kagome was alright except for small amounts in time where she used the necessities or took a bath. Coming back into the castle from the later she heard Inuyasha arguing with a member of Sesshomaru's staff at the top of the stairs.

"I want to see Kagome now!" Inuyasha said angrily as he glared at the man blocking the way.

" _Lady_ Kagome is resting and she is not to be disturbed." the old demon said putting a slight emphasis on 'Lady' so this rude boy would understand her station.

"Is that her orders or Sesshomaru's?" Inuyasha asked really wanting to just punch this old demon out of his way, but Miroku was standing there trying to hold the half demon back.

"If Lady Kagome needs rest we don't need to go barging into her room unannounced." Miroku said trying to get his friend to calm down and be reasonable.

"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered no visitors other than himself and the Doctor for Lady Kagome." the old demon said as he glared at this young Hanyou boy who obviously had no respect. "And where do you think you are going miss?" he asked as he stepped in front of Sango who had tried to skirt around them.

"To see Kagome, she's practically my sister I want to see if she is alright." Sango said as she looked at the demon curiously.

"Absolutely not this wing is for the royal family only, most of the staff isn't even allowed in this wing." the old demon said then was practically knocked over as Inuyasha stormed past him. "And what do you think you are doing pup?"

"Inu No Taisho is my father and Sesshomaru my brother so this part of the castle isn't off limits to me Old Man!" Inuyasha said as he just kept walking ignoring the others as he followed his nose to find his brother and best friend.

"Oh... My Lord is going to kill me..." The old demon whimpered as he followed the brash young half demon to the master suite then cringed when Inuyasha barged in without a knock or introduction.

"Sesshomaru! How is Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he just kept following his nose noticing that this room was nothing like the ones him and his friends had been given. There was a room off the the left that smelled like a private bath area, the living area, dining area was in the middle then off to the right is where their scents were coming from had to be the bed room.

Sesshomaru growled lightly from where he was sitting on the bed beside Kagome who had just woken up for the first time since right after the battle with Magatsuhi.

"My Lord forgive me this brash young man refuses to obey orders!" the old demon said desperately trying to keep his head as his bowed from his kneeling position at the doorway to the bedroom.

"Leave us." Sesshomaru growled out lightly to show his displeasure at being interrupted.

"I ain't going no where Sesshomaru answer the question." Inuyasha said arrogantly as he crossed his arms and glared at Sesshomaru. The old demon whimpered from the floor but slowly inched his way out of the room. Once he was out of the bed room he turned and ran before his Lord could change his mind.

"Nor are we now that we are able to see Lady Kagome is awake we wish to know how she is doing." Miroku said trying to placate the situation with reason.

"I was talking to the servant." Sesshomaru said as he helped Kagome sit up in the bed against the head board. "Kagome has just woke up."

"Yeah like I'd believe anything you said. What's the big deal with keeping us separated anyway?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha...Sit boy..." Kagome said weakly he was really stating to grate on her nerves already. She knew it was because he was worried but he was making her head hurt.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his young mate then turned to see Inuyasha on the floor cursing his luck. "This Sesshomaru has not kept you separated. You have all been free to roam the castle as you see fit." he said looking over at all three of them.

"Not necessarily Lord Sesshomaru. We were not allowed into this wing or to see Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he watched Sango make her way over to her friend to check on her.

"When she woke this Sesshomaru had intentions of letting you see her, until that time she needed quiet rest." Sesshomaru said as he turned to watch the demon hunter with his mate.

"You don't have a fever Kagome how do you feel?" Sango asked softly after feeling Kagome's forehead with the back of one of her hands.

"Weak. Hows Kohaku?" Kagome asked weakly as she smiled softly up at her friend.

"He's still unconscious, it's been three day's now." Sango said as she smiled weakly at her friend. "I'm glad you are alright Kagome." she said as she pulled the young girl into a hug with silent tears making tracks down her face.

"Oh Sango. I'll try and purify his shard as soon as I have the strength." Kagome said as she hugged her friend trying to make her feel better. She looked over at Sesshomaru worried wanting to help her friend.

"If you insist on trying now I will have the boy brought to you but I would prefer that you wait one more day to rest and recover my love." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Kagome you need your rest. Kohaku will be fine he has me looking out for him." Sango said softly as she pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes. Kagome nodded and smiled softly at her friend "I've got to get back to him. Send some one to me if you need anything." Sango said as she stood up to leave.

Kagome watched at Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango protectively leading her out of the room so they could return to Kohaku's bed side. ' _Wish they would admit they love each other._ ' she thought and smiled sadly.

"Alright so what's this about this wing being family? I was put on the other side of the castle don't tell me you still deny me being our fathers second son?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Sesshomaru slightly irritated now that he knew Kagome was safe he wanted to let out his frustration on his brother.

"This Sesshomaru felt that you little brother would be more comfortable by your friends." Sesshomaru said as he looked back at Inuyasha slightly annoyed.

"Ok so you put me over there for my comfort and not your own. Is that what you are telling me? Then why would your staff block my entrance into this part of the castle?" Inuyasha said irritated as he stood there glaring at Sesshomaru.

"You have never lived here. The only other time you've even been in my castle you were behaving like a spoiled pup. No one can believe you are our fathers son. That is your fault not mine Inuyasha. Stop behaving like a pup act your age you are nearly 200 years old, you should have gotten out of your rebellious teenage stage 6 or 7 decades ago." Sesshomaru said as he glared back at his younger brother who just pouted with his ears pinned down against his head causing Kagome to giggle.

"Inuyasha you are very childish and loud at times. I have to sit you...oh my gosh sorry Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she covered her mouth and went to get up to help him up only to find Sesshomaru holding her down and smiling at his younger brother. "Anyway I have to S.I.T. you sometimes to get you to drop arguments." she said looking at him as he pulled himself off the floor.

"What the hell Kagome... What did I do that time?" Inuyasha said as he sat on the floor Indian style with his arms folded into the Robe of the Fire Rat.

"I believe you just proved her point little brother. She already apologized for accidentally sitting you like the puppy that you are." Sesshomaru said as he smirked at his younger brother really enjoying this.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said as she slapped his upper arm for being so blunt with her friend and putting some words in her mouth. "Though he is right I had already apologized Inuyasha." she said as she looked over at her friend.

"If you really want a room here in this side of the castle then you can have one. But you must behave properly to have the room, no yelling, cursing, or other child like behavior it is not proper etiquette for royalty." Sesshomaru said as he narrowed his eyes at his brother to make sure he understood what he was giving up by moving into this part of the castle. Maybe one day his little brother would grow up but he really didn't think that day would be today.

"Humph. I'd rather not. But don't have your people stop me when I'm trying to see Kagome." Inuyasha said irritated as he looked away from his brother actually surprised that the offer had even been made.

"When she or I say we do not want to be interrupted that includes you Inuyasha but other wise you are free to visit but you would be wise from now on to knock or let yourself be announced properly. While you are here in my castle I do request you use some semblance of restraint with your behavior towards my staff." Sesshomaru said as he turned back to his mate to find her loving eyes on him and a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered just barely audible against Sesshomaru's ear as she leaned up and hugged him lovingly.

"You are welcome my love." Sesshomaru whispered back as he nuzzled her jaw line down to the bonding mark at the base of her neck inhaling her sent as he did so.

"Oh come on really...I'm still in here you know!" Inuyasha said as he stood up then stormed out of the room causing Kagome to snigger at him.

"I'm hungry my love." Kagome said softly as she pulled back from Sesshomaru. She looked up into his eyes and smiled brightly then kissed him softly on the lips.

"We can go down to the dining hall or I can have food brought up to you here." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked at her curiously.

"I'll go down to the dining hall, I would also like a bath I'm sure after 4 days I smell bad to you." Kagome said softly as she looked up into his loving soft amber eyes.

"I'll have the servants get something ready for you to eat and the bath ready as well. I shall return in a few moments." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and left the room.

Kagome took her bath after the servants got it ready for her, then dressed and went down to eat. She found everyone down in the dining hall except Kohaku who was still in his room unconscious.

"Mamma!" two small children yelled as they ran over and each hugged one of her legs. "We were so worried about you." Shippou said as he let go and jumped up on the back of her right shoulder hugging her neck.

Kagome giggled at the two children. "I am fine you two just tired." she said softly as she patted Rin on the head and ruffled Shippou's hair.

"Kit get down, both of you back to the table." Sesshomaru said as he watched the children he could smell the relief in the air from them.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama." both children said as they made their way back over to the table both holding one of Kagome's hands to lead her to her seat.

"Now go sit." Kagome said softly as she kissed each child on the forehead. "Sango I figured you would take your meals in Kohaku's room." she said as she looked over at her friend who looked so depressed.

"I have Himeko watching the Slayer boy so she can eat with you." Sesshomaru said in explanation.

Kagome smiled softly over to her mate as she reached over and grabbed his hand softly squeezing it. "You are very thoughtful." she said softly as she gazed at him wondering how she had managed to get so lucky. She sat back and watched as their dinner was being served.

"And here Inuyasha thought you would separate us and keep her prisoner for life." Miroku said as he glanced over at Inuyasha who was turning red from embarrassment.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said shocked as she looked over at him. The red on his cheeks told her Miroku had stated the truth.

"I have no intentions on have a slave mate. You are her friends, just like her Kit has became my own her friends all be it slightly reserved are mine now too." Sesshomaru said as he gazed around the table to see the shocked looks on everyone even his mate. He was thoroughly off guard when she lunged at him practically in his lap hugging him and nuzzling his jaw.

"Look at that Sesshomaru-Sama is blushing Rin has never seen that before." Rin said laughing as she jumped around happily in her seat at the table.

"I'd say Lord Sesshomaru has never had a public display of affection before." Miroku said knowingly then was slapped out of his chair by Sango yelling pervert at him again.

"Sorry..." Kagome mumbled as she looked up at him sheepishly his stoic look was back in place on his face but the pink tint along his cheek was still slightly visible. She kissed his lips then went back to her seat giggling slightly. She suspected Miroku has just once again directed attentions away from something embarrassing towards himself by getting Sango to make a huge noise by knocking him senseless.

"So...Does this mean later... uhm when... you know...uhm My dad was supposed to help..." Shippou said confusing to the humans as they tried to follow his question but he was ignoring them staring at Sesshomaru hopefully.

"Yes Kit, this Sesshomaru will take care of that part in your training." Sesshomaru said vaguely as he looked at the young fox child and saw the tension leave the young boy.

"Sesshomaru what is going on?" Kagome asked confused as she looked between her adopted kit and her mate.

"There comes a point in time in every full demon's life in which they must master themselves or become a mindless killing beast. The father is meant to aid the pup or in this case kit though that stage to master his inner beast. No doubt the young kit would have abandoned you at some point in the future to keep you safe, knowing alone he has an extremely slim chance to accomplish the task." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his mate who was watching her kit. Shippou was bowing to Sesshomaru from his chair trying not to show his tears to his friends.

"So Inuyasha..." Sango said softly as she looked over at their Hanyou friend knowing his father had died and couldn't have helped him.

"Never went through the process." Sesshomaru said as he watched his younger brother.

"Yeah well I didn't have the old man anyway." Inuyasha said as he stared outside the dinning hall into the court yard through the closed window.

"You were sealed to a tree by Kikyou for 50 years, is it possible that it may happen now?" Kagome asked worried for her friend as she looked from Inuyasha back to Sesshomaru.

"Hanyou's are unpredictable. It could happen or it may never happen, his human heart may remain in control. But every time his demon blood take over without him going through the process of gaining control of his beast he looses a part of himself." Sesshomaru said as he glanced around and saw all the worry in the room for his half brother.

"What is this a pity party?" Inuyasha scoffed as he folded his arms into his fire rat robe glaring at everyone.

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha we are all worried for you." Shippou said as he looked down the table at his friend.

"Well don't be." Inuyasha huffed as he turned and stared out the window again.

"Stupid Inuyasha." Shippou mumbled softly as he returned to his dinner.

"If it happens it is my duty in Fathers place to see Inuyasha through that phase as well." Sesshomaru said as he ignored everyone's quick glances to him then back to Inuyasha.

"Humph like I need help from you." Inuyasha said arrogantly as he glared down at his plate of food wondering if the offer was real or just Sesshomaru trying to save face in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it sounds dangerous." Kagome said softly watching her friend she knew he was too prideful to accept help, but he would need it if the time ever came.

"When the beast takes over everyone is just a target, death is the objective. The father is supposed to be stronger to keep the beast in check while the pup regains control. It could take minutes, it could take weeks. It is the fathers responsibility to give the pup all the tools needed to gain control and if it becomes obvious that control will never be regained then putting the pup out of his misery is the only option left. Full control takes years, but initial control proves the pup can do it when given the time and training." Sesshomaru said causing gasps from the human's.

"That's barbaric." Sango said softly as she stared wide eyed at the young fox companion they had traveled with for a long time now.

"Demon slayers became a necessity originally because fathers refused to kill their own pups, the pups would then turn around and kill their fathers once their strength ran out. They began killing anything and everything. What is more barbaric Slayer the pup loosing its mind and killing to kill needing the blood to be spilled only to be killed by other demons or humans, or allowing the pup to rest in peace?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked down the table at her.

"I can see why the practice is in place Lord Sesshomaru but it's hard to comprehend from a human stand point of killing your own child. We don't' have beasts to conquer." Miroku said as he glanced over at Kagome who was rubbing her stomach staring down at the table.

"It is alright my love I am here." Sesshomaru said softly as he reached over and placed a hand on hers.

"And what if something happened to you like Inu No Taisho. You are the Lord of the lands and always a target." Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I have surpassed my father. I will do everything in my power to be there for my pups." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked into her deep blue eyes. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek gently letting his thumb rub her cheek lightly. " _If_ anything did happen to me it would be Inuyasha's or Shippou's duty to help our pups through that point in their life." he said putting an emphasis on if.

"Mine!" Inuyasha and Shippou said simultaneously shocked then glanced at each other and nodded. They both agreed at that moment they would do all that was necessarily to keep Kagome and her pups safe. "Agreed!" they both said.

"Now that everyone is done eating I believe it is time for Kagome to rest." Sesshomaru said standing up and helping Kagome up.

Kagome looked around at everyone extremely happy that they could all be together. She felt very blessed by all of her friends, her mate, and her adopted children. Now all that was needed was to destroy Naraku and Magatsuhi. "Good night everyone." she said softly as she followed Sesshomaru out of the dinning hall.

"Good night." Kagome heard them chorus back to her as they all were getting up to go to their own rooms.


	12. Course of Action

**~*~*~*~ _M Rated Chapter_ ~*~*~*~**

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 12

Course of Action

April 23, 2017

Kagome rested in their room curled up beside Sesshomaru all night long, she was laying on his shoulder with his right arm wrapped around her gently and his tail draped over her to keep her warm.

Sesshomaru enjoyed listening to her regular breathing. She was so small and fragile next to him he wondered how this attraction had happened then he thought back to the long war and the subtle things did like sitting up all night waiting for him to return when he had to leave to fight, on the bottom stair usually asleep by the time he got back. He thought about the effort she had made to help him understand his enemies, the training he had watched her go through, which he had insisted on of course. He thought of Kagome saving the young Rin from her would be assassin, then from the Flu illness, only to catch the virus herself and become deathly sick, not to mention the assassin's poison that almost cost her, her life. He remembered the awful nightmare she had, she had cried for him because he had died in her dream he remembered sitting there on the floor with her all night and that it was the most peaceful night of sleep he had in a long time.

Sesshomaru then thought of the dread that crept into his mind when he realized she that she had been captured by the South out of his own castle grounds, a place he was sure was safe, the fact that she could be dead and that he would never return home to see her sleeping on the bottom step again, he would never smell her sweet honey suckle and fresh rain sent again, and that turned into rage. He went to rescue her just to find that she had escaped on her own, that she had captured the Southern Lords brat Hotaru, and surprised to realize she had just saved his own life the great lord of the West himself had been the one rescued. But most of all he was glad she was alive and safe and he didn't care at all who saw as he had kissed her for the first time.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome gently as he laid his head over on top of hers lightly not wanting to wake her up but wanting her to know he was there ready to protect her forever. Kagome hummed softly in her sleep as she snuggled closer to him. He rumbled his pleasure through his chest unable to contain it as his little mate draped her arm over his chest and one of her legs over his own legs.

 _'I can't believe a human, a priestess at that, can make me so happy.'_ Sesshomaru thought as the sun light started to creep into the room showing that the morning is trying to steel his sweet alone time with her from him.

This small, vulnerable, human woman is his mate, a fact that he hated about his father is that he chose that human wench over his mother, and now he himself had fallen for a human, a Miko no less. _'Fate has a funny way of bringing us closer Father. Don't you think?_ ' Sesshomaru thought as he stared up at the ceiling. This woman would have his pup soon, but what would it be what was her desire for their pup, how many would she want? So many questions were running through his brain at the moment.

"Hum...Sesshomaru...Excuse me..." Kagome said suddenly as she bolted out of the bed and ran from the room.

Startled Sesshomaru stared after her for a moment. ' _What just happened?_ ' he asked himself as he stood up and walked around the bed then into the living area, she wasn't there. Then he heard her from their shared bath area. Being a pregnant woman had its drawbacks.

Sesshomaru walked over into the bath area and scrunched his nose in disgust the smell was extremely pungent for his nose but he kneeled down beside his mate and pulled her hair back out of her hand so she could brace herself better.

After a couple of minutes Kagome was done and leaning back against the wall with tears in her eyes she looked up at Sesshomaru embarrassed that he had seen her so weak pregnant or not. Her stomach and head hurt she was also hot. She looked around for a cloth the clean and cool her face with.

Sesshomaru moved over and found her a cloth and wet it with the cool water that would be heated shortly for their baths. "Here." He said softly and he cleaned her up as gently as he could then rinsed the rag off and let her use it to cool her face.

"Thanks..." Kagome said softly not looking up at him as she cooled her face, down her neck, and the front of her chest just in the opening of her nigh gown. "Sorry..." she mumbled softly keeping her eyes from him.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked as he helped her up so they could return to their room.

"This..." Kagome mumbled as she watched her feet as they walked.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he stopped and made her look up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about my love." he said softly actually really confused by her apology.

"That is embarrassing showing you how weak I am..." Kagome whispered as she tried to turn and walk away from him.

"Don't do that." Sesshomaru said as he spun her back around then picked her up by her legs making her wrap them around him. "You are growing life, how could I ever see that as weak? How could you think I would see it as weak?" he asked confused as he wrapped his arms around her holding her up making her look at him.

"I just feel so useless some times... you know..." Kagome said softly as she looked up sadly into his eyes then broke the eye contact and laid her head down on his chest.

"Kagome, you are not useless." Sesshomaru said softly as he hugged her then nuzzled the bonding mark on the base of her neck gently.

"I missed Naraku the other day, I lost all our shards, then I missed Magatsuhi, and collapsed unconscious for three days. Now I've got morning sickness and can't keep food down..." Kagome mumbled against his chest starting to cry softly.

"Oh Kagome the morning sickness is a natural part of being pregnant you can not blame yourself for that. And Magatsuhi is suppressing your powers you are not to blame for that either. And for losing the shards that is more my fault than yours. I should have never put you in that position I should have refused to let you get that close." Sesshomaru said softly as he carried her back to their room. The castle servants would be coming around soon to warm the water for their bath and clean out the privy area for them.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on the bed and he put himself in between her legs so he could lean over her and make her look at him. "You are my mate, my love this..." he said softly sliding his hand under her night gown up to touch her ever so slightly bulging belly. "Is our pup. You are strong, resilient, beautiful, and mine." He said as he leaned down and kissed her bonding mark as he gently rubbed her belly with on hand and the other stroking the stripe along her right cheek as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Kagome hummed her pleasure at his touch and moved her head slightly giving him full access to her neck while closing her eyes and biting her lower lip lightly.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly as he indulged himself in her intoxicating sent that was only richer now that she was pregnant, it called to him and the sent of her arousal didn't help any. He leaned back slightly and pulled the nigh gown off of her. He used both hands to massage her breast gently as he kissed down her neck on one side across her collar bone then up the other side sucking on her ear lobe.

Kagome loved his touch and she moaned softly as she leaned up to him. She put her arms up around him so she could pull her self closer to him.

Sesshomaru noticed her body was changing her breasts were starting to increase in size ever so slightly, something he obviously didn't mind at all. He was trailing kissed down between her breast with a hand trailing down to her most intimate regain. He moved over to suckle on her left breast as his fingers preformed magic for his mate in her nether regain. After a few minutes he moved over to her other breast and enjoyed the sensations rocking through her body eager for him to truly join in.

"Oh... Sesshomaru...Please..." Kagome whimpered as he stopped his menstruation and stood up. She thought he was going to leave but he was smirking at her and taking off his pants.

"Oh my little miko I'm not leaving until you are satisfied." Sesshomaru said as she returned between her legs and she lifted up to meet him. "Impatient little thing you are." he said and laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and put his hands up on her shoulder blades and picked her up so that he was kneeling and she was straddling him with her chest in his face.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered softly as she leaned her head back so her hair dangled over his arms behind her so he had access to her neck or her breast which ever he wanted to enjoy when he let her slide down so he could enter her ever so gently.

Sesshomaru let his arms tighten around her as he hugged her inhaling her sent yet again. "Kagome..." he growled out softly as he nipped at her neck. "I love you!" he whispered softly as he let his arms loosen and he dragged them excruciatingly slowly down her back so he could put his hands on her hips.

"I love you to." Kagome whispered against his ear then started kissing his jaw lightly then down his neck. Then realized he was grabbing her hips and making her ride him and she moaned out against his skin.

An hour of slow love making becoming faster and harder after a couple of position changes ended in an explosion of bliss for them both. They were both sweaty and breathing hard as they gazed into each others eyes lovingly. "You are my world Kagome, never forget that." Sesshomaru whispered softly as he laid his forehead down against hers and smiled at her.

"And you are mine my love." Kagome said softly as she traced the striped on his right cheek locking eyes with him.

Sesshomaru moved down and claimed her lips for his own, not for the first time and definitely not for the last. At this point the sun was high enough in the sky to shine light brightly in the room for a western facing window that is. "I believe our bath should be ready by now." he said once he leaned back up.

Kagome giggled lightly as he stood up and she followed. "Not like we haven't been up for hours." she said slyly picking up her night gown to put it back on just in case a servant was still in their bathing area or living room.

"I didn't hear any complaining, I did hear begging though." Sesshomaru said and smirked as he pulled his sleep pants back on then laughed when she punched his arm turning bright red.

Kagome turned around and selected a kimono for herself and clothes for him for the day trying to hid her red cheeks from him. His laugh was medicine to her so deep like his voice but soft and light unlike what he did around other people he never laughed in public, his voice was deep and unemotional normally but not with her. This was a side of him that was private her own little world surrounded by him and it was amazing.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked softly against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up causing her to squeal at the unexpected move he had made. She hadn't heard him move she laughed as he started walking them to out of the bed room.

"Put me down I can walk..." Kagome said as she wiggled around trying to get him to put her back down on the floor.

"Uhm uhm." Sesshomaru hummed out softly as he flipped her up so he was carrying her bridal style then smiled at her surprised look. Then she smiled brightly up at him and laughed as she hugged their cloths to her chest letting him carry her across the living room and into the bathing area.

~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~

"Sesshomaru I need to go see Kohaku." Kagome said softly, she looked up at him curiously as they left their room to go to breakfast.

"You really should eat first, we used a lot of energy this morning." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at her and chuckled lightly at the pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Sure but as soon as breakfast is over I want to go see him." Kagome said determined as she tried to push her embarrassment to the side.

"Sure my love." Sesshomaru said as he leaned over and kissed her just one more time before they rounded the corner and entered the rest of the castle.

Kagome smiled softly as she reached over and grabbed his hand so she could hold it hoping he would at least show that small level of affection in public even if it was only inside this castle in front of only the servants and her friends. She was happy and smiling when he held her hand going down the stairs beside her then across the entrance hall and into the dinning room. He led the way over to the table and pulled her seat out for her then sat down himself.

"You're late, we weren't sure you two were going to join us today." Inuyasha said arrogantly as he looked down the table to the two new comers.

"We were busy." Sesshomaru said simply with his usual mask in place and emotionless voice.

"I'm sure you were." Miroku said suggestively then turned to Sango to continue their quiet conversation about Kohaku ignoring the stare that Sesshomaru was giving him.

Sesshomaru determined it was hard to intimidate those who were ignoring him and he didn't really like it, then he felt Kagome place her hand on his. He looked over to her to see her smiling as brightly as the sun at him, he had the distinct feeling that she knew what he was just thinking.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin and Shippou are done eating can we go play?" Rin asked softly as she looked over at her father figure then smiled brightly when he nodded to her. She jumped down off her chair and waited for Shippou to do the same then took off for the door.

"So when are we going after Naraku and Magatsuhi again?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he looked up the table at his half brother wanting out of this castle it was too stuffy for his liking, especially now that the castle staff knew for a fact that he was Inu No Taisho's second son. It was "Lord Inuyasha" this and "Lord Inuyasha" that. He hated it and wanted to be out on the road again.

"Actually..." Kagome said softly as she glanced down at Inuyasha then over to Sesshomaru wondering how the were going to take her request. "I was wanting to visit my family." she said bracing herself for the back lash she was going to get from Inuyasha.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Of course my love." Sesshomaru said at the same time then glared down at his half brother daring him to say something else.

"We have a job to do we don't have time for all this nonsense." Inuyasha said as he stood up and glared down the table at his brother.

"Sit down Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled out irritated. The pup always brought the worst out in him he was so immature, course he being the future Lord of the Western Lands was never allowed to indulge in such awful behavior. "Even with Kohaku waking up right now he would still need to rest for a few day's to regain his strength pup. I see no harm in my mate going to see her family especially at this time in her life." he said as he stared Inuyasha down.

"This is unbelievable." Inuyasha said as he threw his hands up into the air in defeat and sat back down.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I need to see my mother." Kagome said and shrugged lightly as she stared at her friend down the table. She heard him huff which caused her to sigh and look down at her plate, she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Inuyasha you are being unreasonable my friend. There is nothing we can do with out Kohaku we have to protect his shard. And with him being unconscious the safest place for him is here at the castle." Miroku said as he looked over at Inuyasha.

"I'm not going anywhere without Kohaku Inuyasha. If Naraku takes his shard he dies. Leaving him here while we go fight just isn't an option." Sango said as she stared at Inuyasha then covered her mouth and turned to face Sesshomaru. "Not to say your guards wouldn't keep him safe... I... uh would just feel more comfortable protecting my little brother myself." she said softly hoping she hadn't offended the proud demon lord.

"As you should young demon slayer. No offense taken I wouldn't leave Kagome in a human village to keep her out of danger I would rather protect her myself." Sesshomaru said as he looked down the table at her friends and his half brother then felt Kagome squeeze his hand lightly and he looked over to her to find her smiling at him again.

"Thank you, I love you." Kagome whispered softly as she leaned over to him.

"I love you too, now eat." Sesshomaru whispered back as he leaned over to her as well. He leaned back and finished his breakfast. He watched as Kagome picked at her food taking small nibbles of food. "Kagome eat, you agreed to eat before going up to see Kohaku." he said softly as he watched her.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome said and shrugged as he looked up at him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "I know that can't be true. You must try to eat." he said softly as he motioned to her plate.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked curiously as she got up and walked over to her friend that she considered the sister she never had. She felt her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

"I'm fine just not hungry alright." Kagome said slightly irritated as she glanced around at everyone now staring at her.

"Kagome you need to eat. You are not just feeding yourself you are feeding a baby." Sango said softly as she stood beside her friend.

"That's the problem Sango." Kagome said as she looked up at her friend hoping she would understand then pushed her food away and sighed.

"Oh..." Sango said then smiled over at Sesshomaru. "She'll just loose it shortly anyway it's making her nauseous. Is it the smell of something in particular?" she asked curiously looking back over to Kagome.

"I don't know I think it's a mixture of it all at the same time." Kagome said and shrugged lightly then stood up. "Let's go see Kohaku ok Sango." she said softly then followed Sango out of the room.

"Smell... you'd think she could smell like me." Inuyasha said and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"I'm not sure about demon women but human women their senses increase, they smell better, hear better, see better and so forth over stimulation especially to smell can cause a pregnant woman to be sick." Miroku said in explanation since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed confused then he stood up to follow the women.

Kagome and Sango entered into Kohaku's room. Sango went to the far side of the bed kneeled down and rolled her brother over on his side so Kagome could have access to his shard to purify it.

Kagome kneeled down behind Kohaku and held her hand out and a very dull pink light emitted from her hand trying to purify the shard. Kagome looked at it strangely and tried to dig deeper into her powers to create the normal bright pink light that she always emitted when purifying a shard. "I can't purify his shard... I can't tap into my powers..." she said shocked as she looked up at her friend letting the light die.

"We must have to kill Magatsuhi first." Miroku said from the door with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing just inside the room.

"And the only one that can do that is Sesshomaru with Tenseiga." Kagome said wide eyed as she looked over at her mate shocked and afraid. Magatsuhi had done sever damage to Sesshomaru the last time they fought and now she would be of absolute no help.

"I shall find him and kill him while you are visiting your family my love." Sesshomaru said as he turned then walked out of the room. He would station guards at the well for when she returned so she could be brought back to the castle safely, he needed to make arrangements for that.

"Sesshomaru! No wait!" Kagome said as she ran out of the room after him. "I don't want you facing him by yourself. He is dangerous my love, you surprised him with Tenseiga last time it wont be that easy this go around." she said as she caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Kagome it is my responsibility to protect you at all cost. It is my honor I will succeed I do not need help. That surprise went both ways I will not be as easy as he thinks." Sesshomaru said and smirked over at his mate. "I will escort you to the well and make sure you arrive safely on the other side then I will find and defeat Magatsuhi to restore your powers." he said softly as he cupped her face and smiled. He rubbed his thumb over the stripe on her cheek then leaned down and kissed her softly.


	13. Trusted Guardian

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 13

Trusted Guardian

April 25, 2017

Sesshomaru had Himeko create a guard of 10 of his most trusted warriors so that they could guard the Bone Eaters Well so his lovely young mate would be safe when she returned. They were gathered in his study but also present was Inuyasha as he stood off to the side leaned up against the wall with one foot up against it and his arms crossed inside his robe of the Fire Rat, he kept his eyes closed but listened closely to Sesshomaru's plan.

"Himeko you are in charge of the guard there at the well you are to keep it secure while Kagome visits her family as you know normally I would see to her safety at all times but I must get rid of the demon known as Magatsuhi to unseal her powers. The safest place for her is with her family. When she returns you are all her personal guard for her trip back to the castle." Sesshomaru said to his kneeled warriors as he stood in front of his desk tall and powerful expecting nothing but the absolute best during this mission.

Sesshomaru looked over to Inuyasha he knew the pup was listening intently since his ears were perked. "Inuyasha..." he said getting his young brother to look up over at him curiously. "I entrust Kagome's safety to you when she is with her family." he said locking eyes with the pup making sure he understood the trust he was placing in the young man. Inuyasha had kept her safe before in her time he could do so again.

"No problem." Inuyasha said as he put his foot back down and his arms to his side as he stood tall and faced his elegant older brother. He wasn't quite sure what brought all this trust on but he was sure it was all for Kagome's sake and not his own.

"My Lord who is in ultimate command of the guard?" Himeko asked curiously as she glanced over at Inuyasha. Her opinion of the half breed hadn't changed much, he was brash, impatient, arrogant, and stupid.

"Ultimately Lady Kagome has the final word, but if she is putting herself in danger I expect you and Inuyasha to keep her safe together Himeko." Sesshomaru said as he looked back over at his faithful servant he did notice the looks the others gave each other and the dirty glances made towards Inuyasha.

"Joint command My Lord?" Himeko asked curiously wanting to make sure she understood correctly.

"Yes Himeko. The two of you are to work together. The rest of you are to follow their lead. Understood?" Sesshomaru said as he put off a small portion of his aura just to prove his point clearly to his servants.

"Yes My Lord." all ten of the guards chimed in at once as they bowed their heads.

"You shall all leave with myself and Lady Kagome with in the hour. Dismissed. Inuyasha remain a moment." Sesshomaru said then turned and walked around his desk to stare out the window. He waited until he sensed the others were gone and Inuyasha had walked up behind him. "I know we have always had difficult times getting along little brother..." he said but was cut off by the same little brother.

"Difficult times. You tried to murder me numerous times. For that fact why have you suddenly embraced me? Just trying to save face in front of Kagome?" Inuyasha asked irritated he couldn't stand it all this fake niceties Sesshomaru put off around him recently.

"Inuyasha I have decided that yes for Kagome's sake I should try to mend a few bridges. Kagome trusts you and will listen to you, my hope for this assignment is for you to keep her safe in my absence and to build some kind of relationship with my troops, mainly Himeko the others respect her and will follow her lead easily. With Kagome living here with me I assume you shall come around more often. I would like to keep the fighting to a minimum, you have a very brash attitude and you rub many of my troops wrong. I can not impress upon you enough the importance of keeping Kagome safe." Sesshomaru said as he continued to stare out the window.

"You just don't want me causing you trouble is that it?" Inuyasha asked heatedly as he glared at his older brother.

"Don't be so petulant Inuyasha. I know that you will never see me as anything but your evil half brother, but I do hope that we can work together to keep her safe. Inuyasha she is my world I am depending on you to bring her back to me." Sesshomaru said as he turned around to show if only briefly the worry about her safety in his eyes.

Inuyasha was shocked to see such an emotion on his brothers normally emotionless face. "I will always protect Kagome!" he said stiffly not sure what else to say.

"And for that I am grateful Inuyasha. Himeko is an amazing warrior and she understand the small group of warriors accompanying us please use her knowledge to your advantage during this mission. Kagome trusts you both, you were her protector and Himeko was her mentor trust her she will not let harm come to Kagome, they have grown quite close. Kagome has that effect on people doesn't she?" Sesshomaru said then smiled softly at the memory of Kagome always tagging along after Himeko getting advice or to just do some plain girl talk as she called it.

"I'm not useless you know Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms into his robe of the fire rat again and just stood there staring at his older brother.

"Of course I know that, you held your own against me numerous times, albeit with me holding back. I leave it ultimately in your hands Inuyasha if it get's too dangerous you are to take Kagome as quickly as you can to get back here, to the protection of the castle, leave the others to hold off any enemy that shows itself. You are her first and last line of defense, I ask that you resume your role as her protector in my absence." Sesshomaru said looking over at his younger sibling wondering if he was putting way to much faith in this young man. But when he thought about it when ever pinned down in a messy spot Inuyasha always pulled off the impossible.

"I...uh...I... don't know what to say Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he tilted his head slightly to the side looking at his brother confused.

"Well there is a first time for everything." Sesshomaru said and raised and eyebrow at Inuyasha who recovered quickly then turned and left the room. Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head at his younger brothers reaction.

~*~*~*~ Later at the Well ~*~*~*~

"Kagome, Inuyasha has agreed to go with you to be your guard in your own time." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked down at his mate while his guards secured the area. Inuyasha had ventured over to Edo Village to warn Kaede to keep the villagers away from the well as best she could until Sesshomaru's guards were gone. Kaede had naturally agreed that it was a necessary precaution to take while Kagome was away in her own time and the guards stood there by the well keeping it secure.

"I figured as much since he joined us." Kagome said softly up at him. She smiled and reached up and touched his cheek. "I shall be back as soon as I can." she said and hummed softly when he put his forehead down against hers.

"My love take all the time you want. We have no idea if the well will even work once the jewel is whole again. Enjoy the time with your family take a couple of day's with them at least while I track down Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru said softly then leaned up and kissed her crescent mark. ' _They will be surprised by your changes my love. Sorry I can't be there with you._ ' he thought sadly then stepped back from her so she could step up onto the well.

"Be safe Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered softly as she clutched one of her hand over her heart as she stared at him for a brief moment. "I love you be back soon." she said then turned and stepped up onto the lip of the well with Inuyasha beside her.

"I will keep her safe don't you worry Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said back to his older brother as Kagome jumped into the well he paused looking back at Sesshomaru then he followed her through time to Tokyo, Higurashi Shrine 500 years in the future.

"Just like old times Inuyasha." Kagome said from the rim of the well as she looked down at him and genuinely smiled.

Inuyasha smiled up at Kagome from the bottom of the well then jumped up to join her on the rim. He squatted down so that he was in her face now that she had stepped back slightly for him to join her. "This isn't a long family reunion is it?" he asked curiously as he looked at her with one of his normal irritated looks.

"Just a few days. Come on lets go see what they are up too." Kagome said with her hands behind her back as she smiled with her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly to the side the way she usually does. So innocent and lovable Inuyasha could definitely see what had attracted his older brother truth be told he had loved Kagome too but was stupid dragged his feet and kept flipping between Kikyou and Kagome now he had to face facts she loved his brother. It was a strange feeling to be so torn inside so sad to know she was out of his reach forever but so very happy that she had found what she was looking for even if it was his bastard of a brother.

Kagome looked back from the door to the well house curiously. "Coming Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly then giggled when he looked up at her shocked he hadn't even noticed her walk up the stairs away from him. He jumped up to the door beside her as she walked out after checking that there were no visitors to the shrine. "Mom, Sota, Grampa. I'm home to visit and I have some news!" she said happily as she made her way into the house taking off her shoes.

"Oh Kagome you look so beautiful! That Kimono is gorgeous my dear." Aiko, Kagome's mother said as she came out of the kitchen and smiled at her lovely young daughter who would be 17 in the next month. "Oh we must have your birthday party while you are here, who knows when you'll be able to come back for a visit." she said happily as she pulled her daughter into a loving hug then noticed the man behind her was Inuyasha and not Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled as he came around the living room wall to see his sister in the arms of his mother. "Wait Inuyasha you're here what happened to the tall guy?" he asked curiously.

"Ah my grand daughter as lovely as ever, and with her faithful half demon friend I see. What happened to that demon of yours girl?" Gramps asked curiously as he walked down the hall from the spare bathroom.

"Sesshomaru is busy, Inuyasha is here as my friend and guard." Kagome said and laughed awkwardly as her families jaws dropped as they just stared at her.

"Guard dear do you really think that necessary here?" Aiko asked curiously as she regained her composer and motioned everyone into the kitchen so they could sit down at the table to talk.

"Sesshomaru believes so and I agree with him on this." Inuyasha said as he stood behind Kagome when she sat down at the table across from her mother in between her brother and grandfather.

"Really? What has happened?" Grampa asked curiously as he stared over at Inuyasha.

"I... uhm... am the Lady of the West now. Sesshomaru is my mate as they say and the... uhm... Well... no way else to say it... Sesshomaru is the father of my baby." Kagome said as she blushed and stared down at the table not really willing to see the reaction of her family. She was too young to have children in this era but in the Feudal Era it was quite common place.

"Oh Kagome! Congratulations my dear!" Aiko said as she walked around the table and hugged her daughter lovingly. She kissed both her cheeks as her grandfather patted her on the back.

"You mean I'll be an Uncle soon. Wow and it'll be a half demon! Cool!" Sota said excitedly as he rushed over and hugged Kagome too once his mother let her go that is.

"Not necessarily there is a chance that it will be full demon, half demon, or full human. We just don't know yet. Apparently when a demon takes a female human as their mate the woman can choose, so's to say, what the baby will be if at the time of conception, say my will wanted a full demon as Sesshomaru's heir that is what I will have in five months, well closer to four now. Seven months for a half demon or 9 for a full human." Kagome said once everyone had sat back down.

"Oh so your mom wanted a half demon." Sota said amazed as he looked over at Inuyasha amazed only to find that he had his arms folded into the Robe of the Fire Rat resolutely staring away from them all.

"No. Inu No Taisho was mated to Tsubaki, Sesshomaru's mother. Inuyasha's mother was Izayoi, fate decided for her. Anyway I wanted to come home to see you all before we finished our jewel hunt there is only one shard left then the fight to defeat Naraku." Kagome said as she changed the subject politely telling her family to drop the subject as she glanced over at her friend and saw the sad look on his face.

"We must throw a huge party for you my dear. Wedding, baby, birthday the works. No worries it will be so much fun." Aiko said happily as she got up and grabbed a note book and pen to start writing down a shopping list.

"Oh mom you don't have to go to all that trouble I just wanted to come home to see you all." Kagome said and blushed again as her mother ignored her protest and just kept mumbling to herself as she wrote down things like cake, ice cream, chicken, rice, presents for baby and mother she continued for several minutes then smiled up at her daughter. "Oh Kagome your face are those permanent?"

"Huh? Oh my markings..." Kagome said then laughed awkwardly again as she scratched the back of her head. "Yes they are permanent I suppose. Former Lady of the West Tsubaki accepted me as her son's mate and into her clan when I met her. The next day I had their markings but mine are pink for my Miko powers where as Sesshomaru's is blue for royalty." she said and laughed again then swatted her brothers hand away from her face.

"They are sensitive please don't touch." Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow at her little brother who was looking at her amazed.

"Come on Kagome lets see if we can't cover those with some make up so we can do some mother daughter shopping." Aiko said and smiled brightly over at her daughter. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen up to her room to get what she needed.

"Do that look that bad?" Kagome asked worried as she followed her mother.

"Oh no dear you look lovely but in this day and age they are kind of out of place." Aiko said as she turned around and had her daughter sit down on the edge of her bed then went to work hiding everything except her eye markings cause in this era eye shadow was worn quite frequently and her markings could easily from a distance be mistaken as such.

"Grampa, Sota I expect the house to be clean and ready for the party we'll have it tomorrow that way we have tonight to set up." Aiko said a few minutes later as she and Kagome returned. "I'm assuming you are coming with us Inuyasha?" she asked curiously wondering how much of this 'guarding' he took seriously.

"Yes. Kagome is my friend and my charge I shall stay with her to keep her safe at all times." Inuyasha said as he looked over to the two women to see them smiling at him with Kagome's mother holding out a baseball cap to hide his ears.

~*~*~*~ Feudal Era ~*~*~*~

"Himeko I shall return as soon as I have dealt with Magatsuhi, keep Kagome safe there shall be no failures here!" Sesshomaru ordered as he glanced back at his faithful servant who nodded her understanding. Failure now would definitely mean death to those that would manage to survive any such attack on their lords mate should she be harmed. He turned and walked away without a glance back as he followed the sent he knew was Magatsuhi's.

Sesshomaru would kill this evil spirit from the Jewel even if it is the last thing he ever did. He had to get Kagome's powers unsealed so she could defend herself, their pup, their adopted pups, and her friends. ' _Was your thoughts like this Father when you left us that last time?_ ' he thought curiously knowing he would never get an answer but unable to not wonder. ' _Is this the right path for me, does love make one stronger or create such a great weakness that all that becomes of it is death? Your love for that human woman caused your death Father...No I can't think such things I must succeed there is no option I must be there for her when she needs me the most. Always!'_ he thought as he let his youkai build up beneath him and take flight still following his nose.

Sesshomaru traveled for two days when he finally was getting close to the sent of Magatsuhi. A red and black spiraling vortex appeared in front of him and he stopped. Byakuya of the Dreams appeared riding his normal origami bird as the vortex disappeared.

"Well, well you came all this way after catching Magatsuhi's sent. The Great Lord Sesshomaru has a sharp nose indeed." Byakuya said as he kept his distance from Sesshomaru.

"I have no use for you Byakuya of the Dreams begone!" Sesshomaru said impassively as he stared at Byakuya only slightly irritated. He didn't really expect Naraku to let him get close to Magatsuhi with out some sort of interference, such was the way's of Naraku.

"Well I see your manner haven't improved any over our time separated. I suppose you are only interested in this one right here." Byakuya said as Magatsuhi's face appeared behind him.

"Magatsuhi so you finally show yourself to die. Tenseiga!" Sesshomaru said then attacked the floating face just like he had done before. But unlike before there was no reaction at all the face just healed where as before it left a large scar. ' _Something is wrong..._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he narrowed his eyes thinking quickly taking another swipe at this evil demon to be sure he wasn't mistaken in his assumptions.

' _This is Magatsuhi's sent of that I'm sure...Wait now I understand foolish incarnation thought this little trick would fool me._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he sheathed Tenseiga and attacked Byakuya directly with his claws only for the latter to dodge and Sesshomaru to destroy a gourd which was housing a piece of the flesh of Magatsuhi, leading him on this false sent trail, destroyed by Sesshomaru himself almost two weeks ago now.

"Ah so you finally noticed did you? Unfortunately it took you too long and by now Magatsuhi is right back where you started from. Now that you are here though I will have you entertain me for a bit longer." Byakuya said as he smirked at Sesshomaru as 1,000 demons appeared around them.

"You seriously underestimate me Byakuya if you believe you shall impede me with demons as weak as these." Sesshomaru said and smirked at Byakuya at his foolishness.

"Well that is why I gathered 1,000 of them." Byakuya said back arrogantly as he just stared at Sesshomaru.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru said as he drew his new sword, that he liked very much. Yellow and green light erupted around him destroying all the demons extremely easily except for Byakuya who just stood there twitching, the look on his face said. 'Really...all of them at once...'

"Stay out of my way Byakuya of the Dreams! I will destroy Magatsuhi, then Naraku." Sesshomaru warned then took off back to his castle. He was sure that's what Byakuya had meant by 'where you started from' that is where Kohaku is with the final shard and where Kagome would be returning to shortly he had to hurry he had no time to deal with this silly incarnation of Naraku's.


	14. Beginning of the End

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 14

Beginning of the End

April 26, 2017

"Hey Kagome! You're back does that mean you are cured?" Ayumi said as she and her two friend Eri and Yuka ran over to their friend shopping with her mother and Inuyasha at the mall. Ayumi the same as ever has wavy shoulder length black hair and her brown eyes. She looked her friend over from head to toe she looked healthy and beautiful in this almost royal kimono.

Kagome had on a plain white kimono covered with a light pink one with red and white cherry blossoms covering both shoulders and on the end of each sleeve. She had a red onbi on that was highlighted with white streaks. She had her hair mostly down except for the moon and stars broach she had just bought, it was now placed holding the right side of her hair back as she looked over at her friend with a huge smile on her face. "Ayumi, Eri, Yuka. I'm so glad I got to see you while I visited my family. Unfortunately no I'm only here for a couple of day's then I must return." she said as she glanced over at her mother curiously wondering what story they had concocted this time.

"Oh so sorry to hear that. But you look so much healthier now, you are tall and elegant... hey look we got into High School... sorry you couldn't take the exams though." Yuka said as she showed off the new school uniform the girls had just gotten as she glanced over at Inuyasha. He was a bad influence on Kagome, she just wished Kagome could see that and would go out with Hojo he was much better suited for her and her illnesses.

"You all remember my friend Inuyasha." Kagome said since she noticed Yuka's glance. Maybe Sesshomaru was rubbing off on her but she felt the need to show her friend she was not being polite.

"Oh of course so glad to meet you again." Ayami said excitedly she liked Inuyasha but the other two didn't they were always pushing Kagome towards their class mate Hojo who had graduated with them and was now going to an all boy's high school.

"So are you going to be able to take the make up High school entrance exams?" Eri asked curiously as she too glanced over at Inuyasha since he was figiting behind Kagome carrying several bags.

"No. I'm leaving to go back in two day's besides I'm too far behind now anyway to even try." Kagome said this conversation was going no where and it was getting on her nerves. The glares that Eri and Yuka were giving Inuyasha were really getting to her. It must have been all the "Lady" training that Sesshomaru had given her because she stood there impassively, tall, and elegant once she decided it was time to leave. "Excuse us we are late for an appointment, I'm really glad that I got to see you all. Hopefully we can get together the next time I return home again." she said then turned to leave.

Inuyasha smirked over at the two girls who was glaring at him again then nodded his head to the one young girl he didn't really mind. He turned and followed Kagome and Aika thinking that his friend had just brushed off her long time friends, something she would have never done before.

"Kagome that was a little stand offish don't you think dear?" Aika asked curiously as she walked next to her daughter, this was a side of her daughter she had never seen before.

"Uh... do you think so?" Kagome asked curiously as she scratched the back of her head and looked over at her mother.

"Na, it's just all that "Lady of the West" training Sesshomaru has given you showing through. They were annoying you so you cut the conversation short to show your displeasure. Sesshomaru does that a lot I've noticed." Inuyasha chimed in a step behind them.

"Oh... You think so Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked back at him and smiled. It was kind of worrying that she was behaving like her mate cause she knew from the outside what it felt like. He had done it to her numerous times. Cutting her off so he could prove his point over her, it was irritating.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, they had it coming." Inuyasha said and shrugged as he looked around at all the shops. So far they had managed to get a couple of picture books so that Kagome could take her family back with her, some small items for Shippou, Rin, and now the new pup to play with, and now they were going over to a baby store to see what they could find that wouldn't be that out of place in the Feudal Era. They had already ordered the cake that was to be picked up in the morning, next on their list was the local pharmacy for Kagome's morning sickness.

~*~*~*~ Feudal Era ~*~*~*~

Sango and Miroku were outside playing a game of tag in the courtyard with Rin and Shippou to keep them occupied but Miroku's arterial motive was to keep Sango's worried mind off of her brother up stairs in the castle still unconscious.

Rin laughed hysterically as she ran away from Miroku. "Rin got you Miroku you is it!" she said as she dodged around Sango who managed to squeal then slip out of reach of the perverted monk.

"Ah so you have lovely young lady..." Miroku said silkily cause he knew it would catch Sango's attention which it did as a rock his him in the head. "Ouch..." he whined then laughed at the look on her face as he caught her. "You're it!" he winked then backed away quickly.

"Miroku you did that on purpose." Sango said with her hands on her hips then she looked up at the sky as a dark shadow covered her it was a large group of demons. An alarm was being sounded from the gate guards.

"Children into the castle now!" Miroku said seriously as he walked over to Sango and watched the approaching demons.

"But Miroku I can help." Shippou said as he hopped up onto the monks shoulders.

"Shippou you can help the most by protecting Rin and Kohaku inside the castle while we are preoccupied out here." Sango said as she reappeared by Miroku's side she had went to retrieve her weapon laying against the castle wall.

"Come along Rin." Jaken said from the front doors motioning the young girl into the castle. He noticed that all the guards were now in position to defend the castle.

"Alright I'll go protect Rin and Kohaku for you." Shippou said as he jumped down and grabbed Rin's hand since she was still standing there looking up at the dark cloud of demons open mouthed now that they were hovering over the castle. He pulled her into the castle as the first set of demons descended.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he began sucking in demons.

"Miroku no you know that Naraku sent them and is protecting them with his miasma. It'll kill you." Sango said as she threw her bone weapon Hiraikotsu as Miroku winced in pain and closed off his hand.

"Damn Naraku!" Miroku muttered as he looked around and saw the castle guards fully engaged with the demons now but the cloud wasn't dispersing any. "Magatsuhi!" he said suddenly then turned and ran into the castle.

"Kohaku is the target not the castle." Sango said as she watched her friend run into the castle. She caught Hiraikotsu then ran in after him to go protect her brother.

They barged into Kohaku's room to find young Rin standing there with Jaken as they stared at the face of Magatsuhi behind the now awake and standing Kohaku. Ominous laughter could be heard coming from the evil spirit. "This boy holds the final shard. I will use it to complete the Shikon Jewel. I shall return his corps when I have the Jewel back together, since this boy's life is being sustained by the shard he will die."

"He intends to take Kohaku to Naraku so he can get the shard out of your brother." Miroku said as he pulled the beads free of his hand intent on taking Magatsuhi into his wind tunnel.

"I won't let you take him anywhere, now let my brother go!" Sango said as she glared at Magatsuhi.

"What will you do monk pull the boy to his death by sucking him into your wind tunnel. True you will make it to where we can never complete the jewel but are you willing to kill the boy to thwart us." Magatsuhi said and laughed again as 20 low class demons busted into the room through the windows that had been closed off to the balcony overlooking the garden.

Kohaku and Magatsuhi rushed at Miroku trying to force his hand. Miroku smirked as he pulled the boy to him and opened his wind tunnel. "Only you will die here today!" he said triumphantly as he sucked in the head of Magatsuhi. The unbearable pain caused Miroku's wind tunnel to stop working just as he had completely sucked in the evil spirit, he closed his hand and resealed it with his beads.

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish monk?" Kohaku said as he pushed away and jumped back from Miroku with Magatsuhi's face behind him again. "This shard here gives me infinite power you foolish human. Now you have absorbed that which was never meant for your weak species, the poison of Evil Spirits." Magatsuhi said through Kohaku as blood started to seep out through the corner of Miroku's mouth. He was in so much pain it was almost unbearable.

"Miroku! Why did you do that?" Sango asked as she stepped in front of the monk to protect him from any harm. She watched as Kohaku pulled out his demon hunter weapon and let it transform to his will, he was about to attack like he did all those years ago.

"Ready to die sister? Cause I'm going to kill you!" Kohaku said as he looked up at Sango and smirked.

"Magatsuhi I know it's you! Release my brother now!" Sango said as she used her Hiraikotsu to defend herself against her brother. She watched as his weapon changed forms again keeping the pressure up against her weapon so that there was no way she could change her stance. It stabbed her in the back and she screamed out in pain she stumbled forward slightly as Kohaku's weapon retreated from her.

"Kohaku you must stop this." Rin said desperately as she ran to her friend he had saved her once before and now she hoped she could do the same for him. She hit a barrier crated by Magatsuhi and collapsed unconscious on the floor.

Kohaku jumped onto the back of one of the low class demons and disappeared the way they had came in, through the window.

"Kohaku... no..." Sango said as she collapsed to the floor herself holding out her hand like she was trying to catch him then she was unconscious. Miroku slid down the wall behind him cringing in pain until he too was unconscious.

~*~*~*~ Bone Eaters Well ~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha stop complaining." Kagome said exasperated as she climbed over the top of the well and smiled over at Himeko who was holding out her hand to help her Lady back onto solid ground beside her. "Himeko so glad to see you. All of you, thank you for being my guard. Have you been well?" she asked sweetly as she stepped down beside Himeko.

All of the guard members were kneeling before her except Himeko who was looking down the well at Inuyasha who still seemed pretty peeved. "Lord Inuyasha do you require assistance?" Himeko asked curiously the look at the bottom of the well was pretty funny. Inuyasha rearranging several suitcases full of things Kagome's family had given her for her extended stay here in the Feudal Era.

"We are unharmed My Lady. We are honored to be your guard. And humbled by your care for our well being." a young man said as he looked up at Kagome, he had short silver hair with streaks of black in it and blue eyes.

"That would be helpful." Inuyasha said irritated as he looked up at Himeko who was trying very hard not to laugh at the half demon who had gotten so used to wearing the baseball cap still had it on with out realizing it.

"Is it safe My Lady?" Himeko asked curiously as she glanced over at Kagome.

"So far only myself, Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru are able to pass through." Kagome said and smiled over at her friend and mentor.

"Very well." Himeko said as she jumped over the edge of the well and down to the bottom with out incident. "Lord Inuyasha you have something on your head covering your ears I assume that was meant only for Lady Kagome's time." she softly as she looked over at the half demon curiously.

"Ugh... crazy humans..." Inuyasha said as he ripped the hat off of his head and managed to jam it down into one of Kagomes 7 bags. "Here take what ever you want up with you." he offered as he held out his arms so she could grab a couple of bags.

"What is all this stuff?" Himeko asked curiously as she grabbed two large bag rectangular bags and a medium awkward shaped bag.

"All kinds of stuff really. Some of it is for Rin, Shippou, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and then the new Pup. They held Kagome's birthday party, wedding party, and baby shower all at the same time." Inuyasha said and shook his head lightly at the insanity of it all.

"Birthday... when is Lady Kagome's birthday?" Himeko asked curiously as she rearranged the bags so they could leave the well.

"Next month some time I believe. Listen Himeko, Sesshomaru want's us to keep Kagome safe together on the way back to the castle do you believe the others would be willing to carry all of this stuff so that we are free to do just that?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he looked over at her before she could jump out of the well.

"They will do as they are told." Himeko said as she stood up straighter thinking her warriors were about to be insulted for being lazy.

"I... uh... with me being a half demon didn't think they would take it to well me asking them to do that." Inuyasha said softly as he turned from her and looked up at the edge of the well he could hear Kagome talking with the other guards pleasantly.

"You Lord Inuyasha are Lord Sesshomaru's brother, they have no right to refuse you." Himeko said then jumped up on the edge of the well and looked back down at him. She smiled down at him then stepped off the ledge. "Alright everyone lets get ready to go. Lady Kagome, the priestess Kaede wishes to see you if you feel well enough." Himeko said as she sat the bags she was carrying down in front of the other guards and turned to face Kagome.

"I'd like to see Kaede it's been a while but we shouldn't stay long." Kagome said as she looked at Himeko noticing that Inuyasha was now beside her and the rest of the bags were laying in front of the other guards.

"Very well My Lady." Himeko said and bowed her head. She turned around to the other guards. "A couple of you grab the bags. Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, and myself will go to Edo Village to see the Priestess Kaede the rest of you will station yourselves outside the village, leave the humans be." she said and watched as three of the guard stepped forward and collected the bags.

"If anything happens in Edo Village or on the trip back to the Western Castle then Kagome is priority not those bags we can collect those latter." Inuyasha said as he looked at the guard then over to Himeko.

"Agreed, is that understood?" Himeko asked as she looked around at the guard and got a unanimous growl of agreement from them. "Very well if you are ready My Lady?" she said as she motioned towards the village.

"Ah Kagome, I could feel ye coming child what an aura ye lot put off." Kaede said when she met them on the outskirts of the village. The Villagers were all starring slightly scared as so many demons came out of the woods towards their small almost completely defenseless village.

"I suppose we do put off a strong presence." Kagome said brightly as she waved over to the villagers who were watching wearily their aging priestess face off against a large powerful group of demons.

"All is fine ye should get back to work." Kaede said back to the villagers understanding their worry she wasn't getting any younger and none of the villagers showed any promise in becoming a new priestess.

"It's so good to see you Kaede." Kagome said as she hugged the old miko warmly.

"Yes it's good to see ye too child. I hear ye have mated with the powerful Lord Sesshomaru and are expecting ye first child." Kaede said as she escorted Kagome, Inuyasha, and Himeko to her hut so they could be slightly more comfortable.

"Yes I am, to both." Kagome said and laughed as they entered into the hut. Kagome kneeled down on a mat and smiled over at the old woman kneeling down on her own mat across from her. "Would you be willing to come to the castle Kaede. I really would like you to be there when the time comes." she said as she wondered if the old woman would be willing to make such a trip and leave Edo village completely unguarded.

"I would be honored to be there for ye child." Kaede said and smiled brightly over at her young counterpart. She had at one point hoped this child once grown, if she stayed in this era, would become the protector of this village, but that was now out of the question with her being the Lady of the West.

"Oh Kaede that means so much to me thank you." Kagome said and smiled brightly over at the old miko.

"Not to rush this along but was there something you needed Kaede?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he leaned against the wall like usual he knew this village like the back of his hand, none of the villagers would dare attack him and most of the local low class demons were smart enough to know to leave him alone too.

"Oh Inuyasha, this old woman just wanted to see the two of ye. It's been such a long time." Kaede said as she looked over to Inuyasha fully expecting one of his usual tantrums.

"I know Kaede, without me being here I'm sure your job is much harder now." Inuyasha said as he looked away sadly he did miss being here with this crazy old woman. She was his last tie to Kikyou after all besides Kagome being her reincarnation of course and she was the only other person besides his friends and Kikyou to accept him as is.

"Worry not about my job Inuyasha, ye must worry about ye friends. I shall worry about mine own." Kaede said as she looked over at him with a loving warm smile on her face.

"Inuyasha after all this with Naraku is done you shall a place to stay in the castle always. But if you prefer to live her in Edo Village I would understand." Kagome said as she smiled over at her friend a sad little smile as she watched him for his reaction.

"Humph...We really need to get you back to the castle it's not safe to linger in any one place for too long." Inuyasha said as he looked over at Kagome, he couldn't imagine not living here in the village he had done so for such a long time, these people didn't seem to fear him but to rely on him for protection. But the thought of living in the castle had it's own appeal, he would be close to Kagome if she or her pups needed protecting. Plus he could maybe see what its like to be part of an actual family.

"Very well Inuyasha, let go home." Kagome said and smiled again as she stood up. "Good bye Kaede I'll see you soon." she said softly as she hugged the old miko again. They all walked out of the hut and waved good bye to each other as the small group left the village and returned to their guard who was ready to leave.


	15. Black Jewel

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 15

Black Jewel

May 1, 2017

Kagome and her group of guards including Inuyasha, Himeko, and 9 other trusted guards have made it most of the way back to the castle with out any issues. "Inuyasha something is wrong I feel a dark presence leaving the castle we must hurry!" she said as she looked over at him worried.

Inuyasha smelled the air then looked back at Kagome. "I smell blood and poison. Human and demon blood. Lets go Kagome." he said as he kneeled down in front of her like he usually did.

Kagome jumped onto the back of Inuyasha. "What do you think you are doing?" Himeko asked as she looked at Inuyasha like a rabid dog.

"What I must to get there faster and keep her safe. You coming or not?" Inuyasha said and with that he took off jumping from tree limb to tree limb catching glimpses of the castle between the tree's. Himeko and the others keeping up with them easily.

"Oh no look." Kagome said as she pointed to the castle there was a retreating dark cloud which was actually just that many low class demons that they looked like a dark cloud still. But the castle itself was in shambles the front gate in the guard wall was destroyed and she could see the guards nursing wounds that would inevitably happen when thousands of demons would show up and no one like Sesshomaru, Himeko, or now Inuyasha was around who could handle large numbers of opponents at once.

They landed in the courtyard and Kagome looked around at all the guards once Inuyasha put her back down. She could see the castle's doctor making his way around to the injured as those still able to fight took up sentry positions around the castle their pride had been stung by having so many wounded. But their Lady was back and they must defend her at all cost.

"Himeko get the story of what happened here and reinforce them with my guard. Inuyasha you and I will go into the castle to check on Kohaku and the others." Kagome said taking charge quickly she wanted to do more to help but with her powers sealed she didn't know exactly what she could do.

"Yes My Lady." Himeko said as she turned and looked at the guards she was in charge of. "One of you take that stuff into the castle the rest of you fall into guard positions around the castle." she said and the guards handed over all the bags to one of the demons then fanned out around the castle plugging holes in the defense positions as Himeko made her way over to the one guard that was left in charge of the castle while she and their lord were away.

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way into the castle and up to Kohaku's room. "Kagome that is where the smell of human blood and poison is coming from." Inuyasha said worried as he glanced at her then pushed the door open.

"Sango, Miroku, Rin..." Kagome said as she saw her friends and her adopted daughter unconscious in the floor. "Shippou hows Rin?" she asked curiously as she kneeled down and picked up Sango she was bleeding but Rin just looked unconscious.

"She hit a barrier, she's just unconscious mama." Shippou said as he held the little girl to him. She had became very important to him, his sister and best friend.

"It was that Magatsuhi that did this." Jaken announced as he looked over at Lady Kagome a worried look on his face.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered as tears filled her eyes. She knew there was no way he would ever let Magatsuhi get this close to the castle if there was any way possible to prevent it. He had went after that evil spirit from the Jewel when she had left for her own time. "Jaken go to the doctor and tell him his presence is required here as soon as he is done with the wounded outside." she said then turned back to Sango who was starting to wake up.

"Yes My Lady." Jaken said then left the room quickly.

"Sango what happened to you?" Kagome asked softly as she propped the demon slayer up on her knees and held her head in her left arm while she looked down at her friend worried.

"Kohaku... They took Kohaku please...go after him..." Sango said weakly as she looked up at her friend with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Miroku hang in there we've got the doctor coming up." Inuyasha said worried his friend was sitting up against the wall still seemingly unconscious.

"I'm sorry my friend...I don't have much time left... no doctor can save me now...I over did it today..." Miroku said sadly as he glanced up at his friends worried face.

"What's that sound." Sango asked she had been getting to her feet with Kagome's help when she could hear Miroku's wind tunnel which was almost impossible he had it sealed with his beads.

"That's your wind tunnel isn't it Miroku. You fool you know better than to use that thing so recklessly I've warned you before about it." Inuyasha said agitated as he looked down at his friend.

"Listen my friend we don't have the time to deal with this right now you must go save Kohaku." Miroku said as he looked up at his friend pleadingly.

"Ugh. Fine you both stay here I'll take care of this." Inuyasha said as he stood up and left the room just as the doctor was walking in.

"Take care of them doctor I shall be back shortly." Kagome said as she walked out of the room to keep up with Inuyasha. Naraku would pay for this, all of it.

"Kagome, Himeko is not going to let you come with me. And Sesshomaru definitely won't like it." Inuyasha said as they walked over to the stairs that led down to the front door's leading out to the courtyard and stopped looking over at his best friend.

"She really has no say in it now does she and he's not here." Kagome said as stopped and looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I must change and get my weapons, I'll meet you in the court yard. Don't you dare leave without me I can still sense the shards at least." she said then turned and walked into the west wing. Getting out of this kimono was a must if she was going to enter into any kind of fight.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched the back of his retreating best friend. He shook his head then headed down to the courtyard to see how the wounded were. He spotted Himeko and waved to her as he made his way over. "How is it?" he asked curiously looking around at everyone who was starting to disperse going back to the barracks now that the doctor had looked at them.

"Not as bad as it looked." Himeko said with a sigh and a shrugged. "Most of them will be healed by tomorrow, some will take a week at most but no one died. How are the humans?" she asked curiously as she stood beside him with her arms crossed watching the wounded and the guards on the walls. There was a lot of work to do but no sense in letting the warriors see her stressing.

"Bad. Sango was seriously wounded, Miroku over used his wind tunnel and now it may kill him, Rin hit a barrier thrown up by Magatsuhi and is still unconscious. The doctor is looking at them now. Kohaku was taken by Magatsuhi." Inuyasha said and shook his head lightly with his arms folded into the robe of the fire rat. "I have to go after Kohaku to get him back." he said as he glanced over at Himeko.

"Of course Lord Inuyasha, without Lord Sesshomaru that duty falls to either you or me." Himeko said and sighed then she glanced over to movement by the front doors to see Kagome coming out with a set of her fighting clothes on, black kobakama (short trousers) and a red shitagi (almost like a kimono top) with white cherry blossoms on it with a black onbi striped with red and white. She had her sword on her side her arrows on her back as she carried her bow.

Kagome walked out of the castle head held high as she made a beeline over to Inuyasha and Himeko noticing how all the worriers had turned too look at their Lady and could see the pride they had in their eyes for her. They had never seen a human woman ready to go into battle, not for them anyway, they had seen female demon hunters and priestesses trying to kill demons but never one willing to defend them or to strike back at their enemy.

"My Lady what are you doing?" Himeko asked stunned as she turned to face Kagome. ' _There is no way that Kagome would be crazy enough to go after Magatsuhi is there..._ ' she thought worried.

"Inuyasha and I are going after Magatsuhi to retrieve Kohaku. Himeko I want you to stay here and take over the castle's defenses. We will make him regret ever stepping into the Western Lands and harming that which is ours!" Kagome said loudly to make sure all the guards heard her giving Himeko no way to try and stop her. She had done this for three reasons. First she didn't want Himeko to give her trouble knowing Sesshomaru he had probably given her orders to keep Kagome safe especially if she was doing something that seemed stupid. Second she wanted to boost the moral of the demon guards of the castle to show unity with them. Three she wanted to show that she trusted Inuyasha implicitly to protect her at all cost.

"As you wish My Lady. But please won't you take more guards with you?" Himeko asked curiously it was the only avenue left to her with the way Kagome had made her public display.

"No this castle must be protected. I shall return shortly with Kohaku." Kagome said as she turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Ready?" she asked curiously.

"Always. Lets get going." Inuyasha said and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He turned and followed Kagome out of the castle grounds and they started out after Magatsuhi. Once out of sight she would get on his back so they could move more quickly but she wanted to show herself as capable on her own as they left the castle. They could hear the guards off in the distance back at the castle growl and yell their approval of their Lady.

They caught up to Kohaku just as night was falling. "Hurry Inuyasha that's Naraku up there in that cloud he's going to take his shard." Kagome said worried.

"I'll not let that happen. Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha yelled as he destroyed the demon Kohaku was riding with what looked like giant shards of diamonds.

Kohaku's weapon enlarged again to his will creating something he could hold onto and not fall to his death where Inuyasha and Kagome would be closer to get the shard than Naraku. "I will tear this boy apart if you come any closer. It won't hurt me but his sister will be so distraught if her little brother was in so many pieces."

Kagome pulled back an arrow and released relying on the spiritual powers of the bow from Mt. Azusa and her arrows to be enough to purify the shard in Kohaku's neck. "Foolish girl, I've sealed your spiritual powers remember. Kikyou's powers can no longer harm me. Now watch as this boy dies and the Shikon Jewel is made whole once again." Magatsuhi said though Kohaku. The bone weapon of Kohaku's was changing again getting higher towards Naraku.

"Kohaku! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up the bone weapon to try and reach Kohaku.

"Snap out of it. Really don't you realize what will happen if this boy ever comes too again? He will be so broken he will die willingly begging for it like the weak species should. This dark shard is showing him his most grievous sin over and over again. The shard is making him relive the day he killed his father and clan over and over again. What awful friends you are to let this boy suffer for so long. His soul has been broken."

"You still have to wake up Kohaku!" Sango yelled from the back of Kirara as she arrived trying to snap her brother out of Magatsuhi's control. She had been bandaged by the doctor and given a pain ointment. She had changed into her demon slayer clothes and taken off after them immediately she had to defeat Naraku to save Kohaku and Miroku. "You have to wake up! You have to fight back Kohaku!" she said urgently.

"Sister!" Kohaku said as he looked around at Sango.

"How did he wake up?" Magatsuhi's face said from behind the boy again.

"There is a light in Kohaku's shard! Kikyou's powers don't work on you huh Magatsuhi, looks like you were wrong!" Kagome said as she stared up at the evil spirit defiantly.

"You mean Kikyou's light has moved into Kohaku's shard Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced back at her curiously then glared up at Magatsuhi.

"Magatsuhi I swear this shard will never be yours!" Kohaku said as he let go of his weapon and dropped into the canyon under him. "Inuyasha, Kagome, and my sister will get the shard before you or Naraku!" he said as he fell.

"Damn crazy kid!" Inuyasha said as he took off down the canyon wall towards Kohaku. Magatsuhi was being forced out of Kohaku by Kikyou's pure light which is now firmly entrenched in his shard.

"He's been forced out!" Kagome said as she watched from the edge of the canyon.

"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled as she and Kirara raced after her little brother too.

Kohaku was caught by his foot with one of Naraku's tentacles and was being dragged back up the canyon passed Inuyasha and his sister Sango. "Sister cut the tentacle!" he yelled as he watched her draw back and throw Hiraikotsu. He braised himself as he fell and landed on the ledge of the canyon easily.

"Medo Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked the black cloud over them with his black Tessiaga. The cloud disappeared but the stench of Naraku was still evident in the area.

"Inuyasha Naraku's still alive watch out!" Kagome yelled from above him. She could still sense the defiled jewel all around them. All of the sudden tentacles attacked from the rocks at all angles and managed to catch Kohaku by his leg again hanging him upside down and pulling him away from the others.

"AGH... How dare you!" Magatsuhi yelled as his face turned to face the great lord of the West Sesshomaru who had just hacked away a quarter of Magatsuhi's face with Tensiega.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku said relieved as everyone else turned to face the tall powerful demon lord who had just arrived.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly with tears brimming in her eyes again as she held her hand over her heart also relieved that he was here and alive. She had been fearing the worst in the back of her mind ever sense the castle was attacked and he was no where to be found.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said surprised. He had been so intent on dealing with Magatsuhi and Naraku that he hadn't smelt or sensed his brothers approach.

Sesshomaru glared over at his brother briefly as he switched Tenseiga to his left hand and grabbed Baksaiga with his right. "Naraku is it." he said irritated as Naraku's tentacles were attacking him now. "Baksaiga!" he said as he drew his sword and destroyed Naraku's body causing Kohaku to fall again.

"Kohaku! I got you!" Sango said as she and Kirara saved the young boy from falling to his death.

Sesshomaru sheathed Baksaiga and turned to face Magatsuhi again. "It ends here! You chose instead of facing me honorably to use Byakuya of the Dreams to allude me. Are you really that afraid of me and my Tenseiga?" he asked curiously.

"If you could kill me with that toy you would have done so with your first stroke." Magatsuhi said arrogantly as he faced Sesshomaru the others totally forgotten at this point.

"Oh it's not that I couldn't destroy you I merely chose not to." Sesshomaru said as he stood there facing this evil spirit wanting it to see who was about to kill it. Magatsuhi tried to escape but Sesshomaru was faster he was in front of this foul evil thing again. "Tenseiga!" he said as she struck at Magatsuhi again causing the evil spirit to scream out in pain and explode.

"Damn you this isn't over yet!" Magatsuhi yelled from no where yet every where.

Sesshomaru landed beside Kagome and looked down at her he wasn't pleased that she was here in battle with out him being here nor her guard that he had assigned to her. He glanced over at Inuyasha jumped up next to them. "Inuyasha I gave you instructions to keep her safe even if she did something foolish." he said as he glared over at Inuyasha.

' _I knew it he gave them some stupid orders..._ ' Kagome thought as she put her hands on her hips and looked up at Sesshomaru like she was about to scold a child.

"What are you complaining about Sesshomaru she isn't hurt. She was going after Magatsuhi with of with out me." Inuyasha said and huffed as he crossed his arms inside his fire rat robe.

"Please listen Lord Sesshomaru. The castle was attacked Kohaku was abducted, Rin is unconscious and so is Miroku they were infected by his poison." Sango said as she had Kirara land on the other side of Kagome facing Sesshomaru.

' _Rin!_ ' Sesshomaru thought as he looked over to Kagome who nodded to him.

"I left them both in the care of the doctor at the castle and Himeko in charge of the castle guards with Shippou and Jaken with them to protect them in the room." Kagome said as she looked up at him.

Naraku appeared right behind Kagome and grabbed her making her drop her bow and arrows. "I heard your powers had been sealed but your inability to detect me behind my barrier surprised even me." he said as he threw up another barrier and lifted off into the sky again.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled out angrily.

"Now if you want this girl back you will give me your shard Kohaku!" Naraku said as he looked over at the boy still sitting on Kirara.

"The Jewel is in his right shoulder...ugh..." Kagome said then passed out as Naraku squeezed her.

"Naraku you bastard, give us back Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he jumped up and attacked Naraku with Tessaiga only to bounce off of his barrier.

"I will make you regret even thinking about touching Kagome." Sesshomaru growled out as he pulled Baksaiga from it's sheath.

"What's more important to you the two lives I now hold or his one life that was forfeit a long time ago? Give me the shard that Kohaku holds and I will let her go." Naraku said as he turned his attention back over to Kohaku.

"Now Sango." Inuyasha yelled as he swung his red Tessaiga to get rid of Naraku's barrier. Sango had Kirara attack Naraku as the barrier was falling. Hiraikotsu hit Naraku's right shoulder only to reveal the shell that Moryomaru had that broke Tokijin and Tessaiga couldn't even crack.

Naraku laughed at them. "You can't harm me. None of you can!" he said and laughed more, then he attacked Sango knocking her off of Kirara.

"SANGO!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off then caught her from her fall. "Are you ok?" he asked curiously.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." Sango said as Inuyasha sat her down on her feet.

Kohaku noticed his jewel shard pulsing and down below him was Kagome's arrows one of them was glowing. "Kohaku there is no other way to save Kagome than you giving up your life and your shard to me." he heard as he glanced up at Naraku. Kagome had regained consciousness.

"Don't do it Kohaku, Naraku is lying he would never willingly give us Kagome back he fears her powers." Sango yelled from the ground backup to Kohaku who was still on Kirara.

"Watch out Kohaku!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and attacked the tentacles that were going after the boy. He was surprised to find Sesshomaru beside him but instead of using Baksaiga he was using his poison whip to destroy the tentacles as Kohaku dodged.

"Give me your word Naraku that if I give you this shard you will let Kagome go without harm." Kohaku said from behind Naraku. Kirara standing off behind the boy as Naraku turned around to look at him.

"Hum you have my word Kohaku." Naraku said as he smiled over at the boy.

"Don't do that Kohaku, the shard sustains your life if you loose it you will die. Naraku would never let me go free you know that." Kagome said as she looked over at the boy pleading with him to not give up his life for her own.

"Don't believe his lies!" Sango yelled as she ran forward to free her brother from Naraku's grasp since he had grabbed the boy again. Naraku put up another barrier and lifted himself off the ground again putting some distance between them.

"Sister please let me handle this." Kohaku said as he looked over at Sango seriously which made her stop in her tacks and watch.

"That's right boy face the inevitable. You died back then after you killed your father and clan now join them in death for good." Naraku said arrogantly as he pulled Kohaku towards him.

Kohaku pulled Kagome's arrow out of his top and yelled out "Take this Naraku I will not die, I will not let you have this shard, and I will save Kagome!" as he plunged the shining arrow down into the half demon the light from his shard glowing brightly like Kikyou was supplying the energy and power for the sacred arrow to purify Naraku.

"Damn you!" Naraku growled out angrily as his shell was starting to disintegrate with all the purification energy being thrust into it though the arrow.

Naraku threw Kohaku away from him and took off only to find Sesshomaru blocking his way. "Die fool." Sesshomaru said as he attacked what was left of Naraku causing him to disappeared and drop Kagome. He was below her in a flash and caught his lovely young mate. While Inuyasha caught Kohaku the dark ominous could was still around.

"Kohaku you did well I'm proud of you." Sango said happily when Inuyasha landed beside her with her brother. Sesshomaru and Kagome landed mere moments later and they watched as Sango hugged her younger brother lovingly.

"Do I truly have the right to live after all I've done?" Kohaku asked softly when he pulled back from his sister.

"Yes Kohaku you do. You can over come your past little brother." Sango said and smiled brightly then turned and looked at the others. "Thank you for helping me save him." she said and bowed respectfully to them all.

"Sister do you mean it isn't too late for me?" Kohaku asked curiously as he watched her as she turned back to him with a beautiful smile on her face. "I shall live, and fight to live from now on." he said and smiled back at her. Just then Kohaku's eyes dulled as blood spilled from his throat and he collapsed. The Shikon shard flying away up towards the clouds above.

"Kohaku..." Sango said with tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees beside him. She picked him up and held him close she knew he was gone cause the shard was gone.

"Kagome tell me where he is?" Inuyasha growled out as he glared up at the evil dark cloud above them and redrew Tessaiga ready to strike with his Meido.

Kagome looked up at the cloud searching. She drew an arrow and drew back her bow then released.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha yelled and aimed his attack following the path of Kagome's arrow.

Naraku laughed as he collected his cloud into his tornado type cloud and fled. "You let your guard drop Inuyasha. Perhaps now you realize just how weak you truly are. You couldn't save your dear Kohaku but you must be used to that by now you didn't fair much better when you tired to save Kikyou. I killed her too and now Kikyou's light has died as well. Kohaku's shard is now fully defiled and the jewel is whole again I have won!" Naraku said as he continued to laugh and flee from them.

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to his knees and began punching the ground as he repeated himself over and over again. Beating himself up over all his failings, he failed Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kikyou. Half of them were dead and the rest were soon to be now that Naraku had the whole jewel shard.


	16. Naraku, the Spider Hanyou

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 16

Naraku, the Spider Hanyou

May 2, 2017

As the sun stated to rise over the horizon it found their small group mourning the loss of Kohaku's life. Naraku had taken his shard and fled just a few minutes earlier. Sango was cradling her brother against her chest crying as she clung to him. Wondering why now after she had finally gotten through to him to get him to understand that his life did matter.

"Oh Sango... I'm so sorry, I couldn't even bring him back to the castle..." Kagome said on her knees a few feet away crying with Sesshomaru standing behind her,watching this scene play out with his mates friends. Inuyasha was still beating himself up over his failures to save the boy too.

"Huh... what's this?" Sango said as she pulled her brother back slightly to look at him as he body started to glow bright white once the sun hit his body. Kohaku moaned slightly as he started to blink.

"Kohaku..." Sango said happily as she hugged him too her with more tears falling down. "How?" she asked confused.

"Kikyou's light left the shard to keep Kohaku alive I can see it now. In the end Kikyou must have believed that saving him was worth more than destroying Naraku." Kagome said as she lifted her head to see the two of them then wiped her eyes and stood up amazed. She smiled happily as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Kohaku I'm so glad!" Sango said happily as she hugged her little brother tighter.

"Me too sister!" Kohaku said as he began to cry as well.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with that hated determined look in her eyes. "Kikyou has left the fight to us now, it is time for us to finish it once and for all. Naraku and Magatsuhi must be killed for their evil!" she said as she looked up at him. All he could do was agree with her and nod cause she was correct and he knew it.

"Can you travel Kohaku?" Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Kohaku and Sango.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku said as he stood up and helped his sister up. Kirara came over to them and looked up at the Western Lord letting him know that he was ready to fight too.

"Very well. Let us return to the castle to check on Rin and the monk Miroku. I fear that Magatsuhi's evil influence my go after them to seal the powers of Tenseiga and Baksaiga." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome over to him he would take her back to the castle himself, his pride would accept nothing less. Everyone nodded and followed him back the way they had came.

~*~*~*~ Castle ~*~*~*~

Kagome and Sesshomaru landed in the court yard like normal with Kirara, Sango, Kohaku, and Inuyasha right beside them. A cheer went up around the guards as they saw their Lady return as promised with Kohaku and both seemed unharmed. Kagome smiled over at Sesshomaru as she walked away from him over to Kohaku who had just got off of Kirara. She clasped him on the shoulder then waived her other hand around smiling brightly, she had done as she had promised she had brought him back and it was important for her to make herself seen as powerful to the guards, servants, and to the world at large that she always did what she said she would do. The cheering redoubled.

"She promised to bring him back." Inuyasha said quietly over to Sesshomaru who was looking at her then around at his own guards. A look of understanding crossed his face now he knew what she was doing and why his guards were behaving this way. He raised an eyebrow at her then turned his attention over to Jaken who was approaching wearily.

"My Lord... Rin has been abducted..." Jaken squeaked out terrified.

"What do you mean Rin has been abducted?" Sesshomaru asked irritated, he had been correct to worry. He assumed that as soon as he had "Killed" Magatsuhi a couple hours ago the spirit must have came directly here and taken her. Kagome returned to Sesshomaru's side as she looked down at the small imp demon.

"Forgive me My Lord she just woke up and walked away after some evil presence left the monk's body. She left the castle grounds and passed through a barrier that we couldn't penetrate ourselves, then she was gone." Jaken said bowed on the ground in front of his Lord.

' _So I was right. Damn Naraku he stalled us had we been able to leave there directly this would have never happened._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he turned and walked away catching the young Rin's sent intent on following it.

"Himeko we are going after Rin. Keep the castle safe." Kagome said then turned and ran after her mate to go save their young ward Rin.

"Kohaku stay here your life is a gift don't waist it we'll be back after we defeat Naraku." Sango said as she jumped onto Kirara's back and waited for Miroku to do the same since he had came out of the castle as he felt them approaching.

"Right sister." Kohaku said as he stepped back to let them leave.

"Let's go kick Naraku's butt." Shippou said excitedly.

"No Shippou you stay here with Kohaku. This is more dangerous than any battle we have fought so far. If we don't come back it will be up to the two of you to take over for us but it can wait until you are a big strong demon and you a mighty demon hunter." Inuyasha said then punched the kit in the head knocking him out then looked over at Kohaku and nodded. He turned walked away joining the others as they left going after Rin.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she walked up beside him. He had known she was following so he had slowed his pace to let her catch up. "Where is she?" she asked curiously.

"Naraku's sent is coming from the direction of the Human village Edo. I am assuming that is where Rin is as well. Her sent is in the same directions but his is a stronger overpowering stench." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at Kagome.

"That makes sense. He was infatuated with Kikyou the priestess protecting that village and the Shikon Jewel 50 years ago. Edo village is the last remaining connection to Kikyou left other than me and Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked beside him.

"So he's out to erase all connections to Kikyou huh?" Inuyasha asked irritated as he walked up behind them.

"I don't know Inuyasha but it's a theory. He's been so fixated on you and her its ridiculous." Kagome said as she glanced back at her friend.

"Well then lets pick up the pace shall we." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome over to him and took flight noticing that Inuyasha was keeping up with him jumping from tree limb to tree limb. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were also keeping pace with him.

They reached Edo Village quite quickly for the distance they had to travel. There was a huge spider demon hanging in the sky heading towards the village.

"Kaede, get the villagers to safety please." Kagome yelled as they flew over the village to reach Naraku.

"Aye child." Kaede said and waived a hand in understanding up at Kagome. "Ye heard her get going find shelter outside of the village." she chided the people closest to her as they stood their staring open mouthed at the huge spider in the sky.

"Ah all of you have come for the girl have you. She must be something special. As you have surmised she is inside of Naraku's body." Byakuya of the dreams said as he blocked their path to Naraku forcing them to stop, if only for a brief moment.

"Get out of the way Byakuya." Sesshomaru said dryly he didn't have the patients to deal with this pest right now. "Naraku is just a spider to be stepped on." he said narrowing his eyes at the incarnation.

"Oh I have no intention of delaying you this time Lord Sesshomaru just to give you and update." Byakuya said and moved to the side to let them all pass as Naraku opened up his body to let them all in side his own flesh.

Sesshomaru took off without a second thought as he dove down into Naraku to go save the young Rin. He landed and sat Kagome down beside him as the others landed behind him.

"Such reckless behavior and all for a human child what foolishness." Naraku said as his face materialized out of the spiders walls. "Striking me from outside with Baksaiga would have been smarter Sesshomaru." he said arrogantly.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked impassively as he looked at Naraku.

"Oh somewhere deep inside me. Come find her but give me some entertainment first." Naraku said as he let his body materialize Moryomaru behind them then laughed. The fight that ensued only managed to separate everyone. Kagome had fallen down a hole and Inuyasha had jumped to catch her, Miroku and Sango had tried to go after them but the way sealed by Naraku regenerating, Sesshomaru made his own path to go after them only to have that sealed as well when Miroku and Sango tried to follow him.

"Well he has successfully separated us from each other. Lets go we must find the others." Miroku said as he found a path that hadn't been sealed and they followed it.

"Where is the jewel Kagome? We are better off tying to find that and kill Naraku than trying to find the others." Inuyasha said as he looked at her curiously.

"That way I can sense a huge presence." Kagome said and pointed behind him and they both took off only to have Inuyasha stop a short time later. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously as she stepped closer to him.

Inuyasha growled lowly at her as he started to turn towards her, his claws were longer his eyes were red and his cheeks had a purple stripe on each. He swiped at her which she dodged easily backing away from him.

Naraku's laughter erupted into the cavern. "Silly girl didn't you stop to think what approaching the defiled jewel would do to a mere half demon like Inuyasha. The jewels poison has absorbed his spirit." he said as he watched from the sidelines like always.

"Hey Inuyasha snap out of it, it's me." Kagome said as she watched him lunge at her she dodged backwards again but he caught her right arm slightly causing her to bleed. She screamed out as she fell down to the floor.

"What's wrong Kagome all you have to do to free him is purify him." Naraku said and laughed again as Kagme got up and ran from Inuyasha with him chasing her. "But you can't do that can you, Magatsuhi has your powers sealed. Stop running away silly girl this demon Inuyasha will never rest until he tears you to pieces." and he laughed again as Kagome ran to a ledge with no where else to go she turned to face Inuyasha again.

"I'll give you a present Kagome. Here is an arrow completely covered in my miasma. If you shoot Inuyasha your life will be spared and he will die." Naraku said as an arrow glowing black appeared beside her.

"You are so stupid Naraku! You could never get me to hurt Inuyasha like you tricked Kikyou into doing. You are one sick bastard can't you leave him alone! He would never kill me." Kagome said as she glared at the arrow beside her.

"You think he's not capable of killing you? You just don't understand anything you silly girl. History will repeat its self. I will have him kill you." Naraku said smugly. Then laughed again as Inuyasha pushed Kagome from the ledge and she fell. "You are such a foolish girl."

Kagome woke up unsure of how long she had been unconscious to find Sesshomaru using his poison whip to destroy small demons trying to get to her. "Sesshomaru." she said relieved as she looked up at him.

"Did Inuyasha cause that wound to your arm?" Sesshomaru asked as he slayed the last demon and turned to look at her.

"Uhm hum..." Kagome whimpered softly as she looked down while holding her arm.

"I see. Then him being only half demon Naraku was able to use the jewel to sway him." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her so he could help her up.

"No I don't think that's completely true Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she stood up and looked up into his eyes. "Yes Inuyasha turned Demon again but instead of killing me with his claws he pushed me with the palm of his hand to get me away from him." she said hoping he would understand that Inuyasha was trying to save her not kill her.

"I see. He might have smelled I was down here and could protect you better." Sesshomaru said more to himself than to Kagome. "Lets go we must find Rin and the others." he said then turned around and started walking away. Kagome kept up with Sesshomaru easily.

"Sesshomaru with your keen nose can't you find Rin?" Kagome asked confused as she followed behind him.

"I have but now we must hurry she is just up ahead but Inuyasha is with her still in Demon form." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Kagome and took off flying towards his young ward.

"Stay there don't move Rin!" Inuyasha growled out as he attacked Magatsuhi.

"What a surprise Inuyasha. Even under the influence of the Shikon Jewel your human heart maintains a hold on you." Magatsuhi said as he turned to face Inuyasha. "However you're weak half demon let me show you just how powerless you really are." he said and he moved into Inuyasha's body to take it over before Sesshomaru could arrive.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly as Sesshomaru put her down. Rin was now gone again Naraku having sucked her down into the floor. Magatsuhi's head appeared behind Inuyasha as he drew his sword Tessaiga.

"Magatsuhi you chose the wrong body to take over. Kagome stay back." Sesshomaru said as he drew Tenseiga.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" Magatsuhi yelled through Inuyasha's body as he pulled back the Tessaiga to attacked Sesshomaru but Tessaiga pulsed and the attack missed.

"He could have hit me but he missed on purpose." Sesshomaru said softly to himself as he glanced over his shoulder then back to his half brother. ' _He's trying to fight against Magatsuhi.'_

"Damn. What a clever trick. Now I see his sword provides the last link to his senses. Now that can easily be broken." Magatsuhi said as he rushed as Sesshomaru causing him to defend himself with Tenseiga. Blow after blow they seemed to be evenly matched then all the sudden Tessaiga went flying and stuck into Naraku's body up on a ledge above them.

Magatsuhi laughed "With out his sword I now have total control over his body." he said then charged at Sesshomaru again this time with claws only. Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and defended himself with his own claws and his poison whip.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said worried then glanced up at Tessaiga. "I must get Tessaiga back to Inuyasha." she said to herself and began climbing up to get the sword. She reached the top and started tying to pull it free.

"Interesting you are tougher than usual." Sesshomaru said as they separated once again. Neither one seemed to be able to actually land a blow on the other. So he pulled Tenseiga intent on knocking this pup out with a nice hard hit to the head.

"Ah not holding back even against your own brother huh? What a cold monster you are Sesshomaru." Magatsuhi said through Inuyasha as he laughed at Sesshomaru again.

"I will defend what is mine even against him if I must." Sesshomaru said as he jumped up to bring his sword down hard on Inuyasha. Only to have him reach up and stop the sword with his hand easily. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Inuyasha maybe the pup was stronger than he had ever given him credit for. Had Inuyasha never really gone all out against him or is this extra power Magatsuhi's he wondered curiously.

"You are weak Sesshomaru had you drawn Baksaiga Inuyasha would have been destroyed and you could have killed me with Tenseiga. But you pulled Tenseiga against Inuyasha trying not to kill him. What a foolish mistake. You should have know that while I'm inside Inuyasha your Tenseiga can never hurt me. Now die you foolish excuse for a demon." Magatsuhi said arrogantly as he smirked. Sesshomaru reached for Baksaiga with his left hand intent on drawing it only if he absolutely needed to, and he pushed Inuyasha's body back against the wall.

"AHHH..." Kagome yelled as she finally pulled Tessaiga free but in doing so she lost her footing and fell from the ledge. She thrust Tessaiga into the wall to stop her fall and held on with her wounded arm which reopened her wound and caused fresh blood to seep out. "Inuyasha hold on I have Tessaiga!" she yelled down to him.

Inuyasha's eyes they were red but now the center turned from blue to amber as he smelled her blood. ' _Kagome..._ ' he thought worried.

"You just don't know when to give up wench. There is nothing you can do for him now he is mine, heart, body, and soul!" Magatsuhi said back up to Kagome irritated.

"Shut your... shut your mouth!" Inuyasha said as he fought with all his might to let go of Tenseiga's blade

"What... How'd you break free?" Magatsuhi said amazed as his head looked down at the demon Inuyasha from behind his body.

"I said shut your mouth..." Inuaysha said irritated as he looked up and locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

' _Inuyasha._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he back off a few paces and watched curiously as Inuyasha started hitting himself telling Kagome to give him Tessaiga.

"Right!" Kagome said as she pulled her legs up and pushed off the wall freeing Tessaiga yet again and she threw the sword to her friend. "Inuyasha here!" She yelled as she fell with no other way to stop her now she was too far away from the wall to use her own sword to stop her fall this time.

"Tessaiga." Inuyasha called as he put his hand up into the air and the sword flew to him quickly.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said worriedly as he left his brother to figure out his own problems and went after his mate who was falling. He was under her in a flash and caught her then landed carefully.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down to check on her to make sure she was alright.

"Well, well Magatsuhi that half brother of mine is more difficult to control than you thought." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at his brother coming down to him with Magatsuhi being forced out of his body.

"Well Sesshomaru if you wanted me out of his body all you had to do was say so." Magatsuhi said then laughed once Inuyasha landed beside them.

"Ugh... I can't... move..." Kagome said as her knees collapsed beneath her.

"No he's trying to leave me to go to her." Inuyasha said as he jumped down again trying to get away from Kagome.

"Too late, it was a good idea but it was too late." Magatsuhi said and laughed again. Tessaiga pulsed and changed to the Dragon Scale Tessaiga and Inuyasha's Demon vortex took hold of Magatsuhi, as he landed on a different ledge, pulling him from both Kagome and Inuyasha and holding him prisoner.

"You couldn't have selected the worst person to try and posses. Both of us will protect her at all cost!" Sesshomaru said and smirked at Magatsuhi for his foolishness. "And now you die! It's over Magatsuhi. Tenseiga!" Sesshomaru said then sheathed his sword as the evil spirit disappeared and died finally.

Kagome stood up as her hair and clothes were being blown around with out any wind. She glowed bright white turning pink then dimmed so that the two brothers were looking back up at her curiously as he clothes and hair stopped moving. "Wow..." Kagome said wide eyed as she looked down at her hand holding her bow. The glowing faded as she gripped the bow tighter the power she could now feel was amazing more than she had ever felt before. She looked up at her mate as he landed beside her curiously and she smiled up at him. "Lets finish this once and for all." she said as she looked around and spotted where the Jewel and Naraku was and pointed.


	17. Dark vs Light

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 17

Dark vs Light

May 24, 2017

Naraku's body started shaking, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome to make sure she didn't fall and pulled her close to him.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he jumped up beside them. Bright pink light enveloped him then dispersed just as quickly. His demon markings were gone, his claws returned to normal and his eyes returned to being white with amber centers like normal.

"Inuyasha you are back." Kagome said wide eyed as she looked at him surprised.

"Apparently Tessaiga isn't the only thing that keeps your demon blood at bay little brother. Kagome's powers provide you with another layer of protection. I'd say that priestess you loved before did the same for you unknowingly." Sesshomaru said as he stared at his little brother curiously. ' _that would explain why a half demon this powerful would have never concurred his beast._ ' he thought as he looked down at his mate.

"All of it was because you destroyed Magatsuhi my love." Kagome said softly as she laid her head against his armor covering his chest.

"Inuyasha's Dragon Scale Tessaiga is to thank for that. Had it not kept Magatsuhi from possessing you I wouldn't have been able to do it." Sesshomaru said as he looked from his mate over to his half brother, he had decided to give credit where credit was due. Both his mate and brother were staring up at him open mouthed shocked.

"I was just protecting Kagome." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and looking away from his brother. This complement was creeping him out. Sesshomaru didn't compliment anyone, ever.

"Come on we have a job to finish we must find Rin and kill Naraku before Miroku's wind tunnel kills him." Kagome said as she stared up to where she could see Naraku through the demon's body.

They were suddenly covered in a bright pink light. "Rejoice now that Magatsuhi is dead and Kagome's powers have returned to her there is once more a light in the Shikon Jewel. Though I'm sure you are not the only ones that are going to notice. I'm sure the monk and his demon hunter will also see this light. They have split up the monk ran away from his beloved Sango to protect her from his tearing wind tunnel, which is dangerously at it's limit I'm sure you know what will happen the next time he uses it." Naraku said and laughed.

"What do you think they will do? They will follow these rays of light to find me and destroy me but there is no guarantee of what they will find. I've laid traps everywhere only you Kagome can find the jewel. Your light Kagome will kill your friends I will see to that." Naraku said and laughed again.

"We must find Miroku and stop him from opening his wind tunnel." Kagome said as she glanced over at Inuyasha then back to Sesshomaru.

"Oh I have a test of my own for that Demon Slayer. Will light or dark win in her heart as she tries to decide if she should sacrifice a child to kill me?" Naraku said and laughed hysterically.

"Rin." Sesshomaru whispered softly as he sniffed around and found her sent with the demon slayer making her way quickly towards her.

"We must separate. I'll go after Miroku, you go after Rin and Sango." Inuyasha said as he looked at his brother.

"Take Kagome with you." Sesshomaru said surprising them all once again. "If you leave her side your demon blood will take over once again. Stay with her protect her or your demon blood will be the last of your worries for I will kill you if harm comes to her little brother." he said as he looked at Inuyasha impassively.

"Alright. Stay safe and protect them my love." Kagome said as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Sesshomaru. She turned and walked over to Inuyasha and he kneeled down in front of her like normal and she got on his back so they could travel as fast as possible towards their friend Miroku. They took off towards their respective charges to keep them safe.

~*~*~*~ Sesshomaru ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru compressed himself into a ball of light and took off for Rin as fast as he could he appeared above the young girl and Naraku just as Sango came into the room. He couldn't see Rin but he knew she was here he could smell her.

"Ah Sango you've done well to get to me so quickly. You are the first to arrive." Naraku said then held his hands out in front of himself and let the young child Rin come out of his body and into his arms.

"Rin..." Sango said shocked as she stopped Kirara from approaching the demon. She couldn't hurt the child, she had to get the child from Naraku then kill him.

"Now you can destroy me, the Shikon Jewel too." Naraku said as he smirked over at Sango.

"You let her go now!" Sango said as she glared at Naraku.

"I see you won't throw Hiraikotsu with Rin here. You won't do it even though it is the perfect opportunity to kill me. You are far too gentile, your gentleness will kill the monk." Naraku said and laughed at the demon slayer.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango demanded as she held Hiraikotsu behind her but not ready to throw. She may have no choice she may just have to sacrifice Rin to protect Miroku.

"Come now Sango think about it. He will follow a light just like you did and he will encounter an illusion that he believes to be me. He will open his wind tunnel for the last time and he shall die! Tell me what does this girl mean to you, she is Sesshomaru's ward she has nothing to do with you. Will you truly sacrifice the monk to save this child?" Naraku asked as he stared at Sango who was glaring at him slightly shaking as she tried to make the impossible choice.

Sango sat there on Kirara for several minutes as she fought back and forth with herself trying to decide what to do with Sesshomaru looking down on the situation curiously. Neither one had reacted to his presence. Now he could hear Kohaku yelling for his sister not to kill his ward Rin.

"Hush Kohaku I assure you that your sister can not hear or see anything other that the illusion I am showing her." Byakuya said off to the side and be hind of Sango.

"FORGIVE ME RIN!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon Hiraikotsu to destroy Naraku with tears in her eyes. Then the illusion of Naraku vanished and Sesshomaru had the young Rin in his arms off to the side of where Naraku was.

"You were going to destroy Rin and the illusion I showed you if it meant saving the monks life. You were weighing lives against each other, your precious monk against the young ward of Sesshomaru's." Byakuya said from behind Sango as he held his side since his arm was now missing. "Oopsy!" he said as Hiraikotsu passed by his head and he looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku said as he sat there on Ah-Uh now holding the unconscious Rin since Sesshomaru had handed her to him then retrieved Hiraikotsu.

"Ah if that was meant for me Sesshomaru then you have the wrong target it was the Demon Slayer Sango who tried to kill the young ward of yours. I'll let you sort all this out." Byakuya said as he disappeared through an opening that Naraku created for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru if you wish to kill me I will not resist you. What I have done is unforgivable I was willing to kill Rin to defeat Naraku. I would have done anything to kill him and protect Miroku. Anything! I will not attempt to justify it or beg for my life but please let me finish this. Once the curse has been lifted from Miroku then you may do with me as you please." Sango said as she looked up at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes and a determined look that he recognized from his own beloved Kagome.

A light appeared above them and Sesshomaru noticed that now the sent of Naraku was coming from the light. "Hurry." he said as he looked up at the light then back down to Sango. "You want to find the monk and protect him don't you." he said then turned and flew up into the light.

"Lets go sister." Kohaku said as he looked over at his sister then took off after Sesshomaru.

"Right." Sango said as she had Kirara go over to where Hirarikotsu was stuck in Naraku's body so she could retrieve it then followed her brother and the demon Lord her life now belonged to.

~*~*~*~ Inuyasha and Kagome ~*~*~*~

"We are close Kagome I can smell Miroku." Inuyasha said as he jumped higher and higher up the path that led to Miroku.

"I can sense that we are moving farther away from the Shikon Jewel. So this means that Miroku is facing an illusion and not the real thing. Naraku is trying to trick Miroku into killing himself with his wind tunnel." Kagome said worried as she watched where they were going hoping to see Miroku at any moment.

Inuyasha and Kagome burst through the pink light to see Miroku taking off his beads around his right hand as he stared off against Naraku. "Miroku don't do it!" Inuyasha yelled at his friend but no reaction from either Miroku or the illusion of Naraku.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to destroy the illusion of Naraku so that Miroku would come to his senses.

Naraku laughed "Why do you hesitate monk are you too afraid of dying?" he said and laughed again.

"I don't think Miroku can see us or hear us." Kagome said worried as she watched their friend helplessly.

"Yeah he didn't even react to adamant barrage. The only thing Miroku can see is the illusion of Naraku, and I bet he is hoping we will get sucked into the wind tunnel along with his illusion." Inuyasha said as he continued towards his friend trying to save him.

"Miroku the great savior, seems you would rather save yourself than your friends. What an awful bargain they got." Naraku said and laughed again.

"That's enough out of you Naraku!" Miroku said as he took his beads off the rest of the way and was bringing his hand out in front of him "Wind tunnel!" he yelled.

"Miroku! I won't let you!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Miroku's fist before he could open his wind tunnel and threw Miroku to the ground. "Kagome the beads." he said urgently as he held his friend down keeping his wind tunnel closed.

"Right" Kagome said as she ran around the monk and picked up the beads then leaned over the monk on the ground and placed the beads over his hand.

"That was way to close if he would have opened that a second sooner we would have been goners." Inuyasha said as he looked down at his friend worried.

"In the end you saved yourself monk. You've lost your attachments to his world. To your precious Sango." Naraku said and laughed again.

"Silence! I shall take you with me now!" Miroku said as he struggled to get out of Inuyasha's grip which was refusing to loosen.

"I have to get rid of this illusion." Kagome said as she pulled and arrow back and shot the illusion. Naraku laughed again. "What it's still there..." she said stunned as she looked up at Naraku in disgust.

"Of course it is. It shall remain here until the monk kills himself or I see just how far Sango is willing to go to save him." Naraku said and laughed again.

Kagome worried as she looked at Naraku then looked around trying to find the jewel and the real Naraku. If she could just attack him directly then she could save all of them. _'There!'_ she thought as she stared up at the jewel then grabbed and arrow and pulled back.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said confused as to what she was aiming for there was nothing there. He watched as her arrow took flight then disappeared. "It's gone..." he said shocked as he turned to look at her curiously to see her watching intently at the spot she had just shot.

Then the illusion of Naraku in front of them was gone. "I did it!" Kagome said excitedly as she looked up but could still see Naraku and the Shikon Jewel.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked confused as he stood up and helped Miroku to his feet as well. Miroku was so weak from his wind tunnel and his fighting that he couldn't stand on his own, so Inuyasha was holding him up with one of his arms across his shoulders.

"I hit Naraku. My arrow hit my target. It didn't kill him but it did wound him which disrupted his illusions." Kagome said happily as she turned to face Inuyasha and Miroku. "Oh Miroku is there anything I can do to help you right now?" she asked walking over to them.

"No unfortunately Lady Kagome. I am uninjured just weak from fighting." Miroku said and gave her a halfhearted smile.

"You'll be fine once we destroy Naraku." Inuyasha said as he bent down for Kagome to get on again. He was intent on carrying them both so that they could stay together.

"Inuyasha just leave me behind I'm just slowing you down." Miroku said as he looked down at the floor sadly. All his life he had tried to fight so that he could kill Naraku and now that the final battle was here he was useless to them all.

"Not happening, as soon as we leave you another illusion of Naraku could trick you into opening your wind tunnel and killing yourself. How can we save you if you are already dead?" Inuyasha said as he jumped again now having Kagome on his back he was able to jump long distances and be less jerky than running would be with him carrying two people.

"But Inuyasha my wind tunnel could tear open at any time. If it does it will suck you in with me." Miroku said worried as he looked over at his friend wanting to keep them safe but proud to have made him his friend. He was loyal to a fault.

"Keh, it's going to take more than that wind tunnel to scare me away." Inuyasha said as he glanced over at his friend then turned his attentions back to where he was going. "We need you Miroku we are all going home a live my friend."

"Sango will need you alive Miroku of that I'm sure." Kagome said and giggled a little.

They all fell silent as they reached the starting point of the light they were now following. They went through and were in a large cavern inside of Naraku's body and there he was torn up body and the Black Shikon Jewel inside a barrier in front of them.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed and put his two friends down. He pulled Tessaiga and let it transform ready for battle, he was intent on this being the last time he or his friends ever had to fight or worry about Naraku.

"Ah so you finally found me Inuyasha. I hope you do understand that this is your one and only time to be able to kill me." Naraku said arrogantly as he smirked at the half inu deamon.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm going to send you to the depths of hell!" Inuyasha said as Tessaiga pulsed and the blade turned black, Meido Tessaiga. "Meido Zangetsuha!" he yelled as he brought his sword down just as Naraku's body shifted under his feet. The Meido missed going wide since his perch had shifted under him.

Naraku laughed "You forget you are standing inside my own body." he said and laughed again. "Light and dark may be in constant battle but until you defeat me I am ruler here I say what happens here." he said as miasma started spewing out around them.

"Damn it." Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped in front of his friends and stabbed Tessaiga into the body around them to create a barrier of his own trying to keep the miasma from the two humans with him.

 _'He's not taking any chances any more.'_ Kagome thought as she put her bow across her back. She closed her eyes, let the tension dissolve from her body, cleared her mind then she dug down into her powers bringing them forth. She raised her hands in front of her then spread them to each side and she let her powers rush forth she opened her eyes to glare at Naraku. "You may be master of dark but that makes me master of light." she said as she purified all of the miasma in Naraku's body.

"You wench." Naraku said angrily as he tried to summon more miasma but it wasn't coming to him.

"Your miasma is no longer a threat to anyone!" Kagome said as she pulled in her powers again pulling her bow from her back and selecting an arrow. "Now for you!" she said angrily as she drew her arrow back ready to get rid of this awful half demon once and for all.

Naraku pulled the Shikon Jewel into his body which regenerated it. He now had what looked like spider webs linking him to his body keeping him secure against the sucking force of Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha.

"You miserable bastard your day's of hurting me and my friends is over!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled back Tessaiga. "Meido Zangetsuha!" he yelled as he brought his sword down but to his own surprise it wasn't a complete circle anymore now it was in the shape of blades. It struck Naraku tearing him apart and severing him from his body once again.

Naraku seeing Kagome ready to strike as well made his spider body move throwing her down of the ledge she was standing on so that he had time to regenerate again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said worried as he jumped down to catch her. He landed gently then put her back down.

"Attack me all you like but you are still inside me you fools. I will only regenerate." Naraku said smugly as he looked down at them.

"Fine by me I'll just keep slicing you up all day even you have to have a limit." Inuyasha said arrogantly as he glared up at Naraku watching him yet again pull his body back together. This was irritating to say the least where in the hell was Sesshomaru he wondered.

As if the mere thought of his brother had summoned him the room irrupted into sounds of destruction with yellow and green light moving around the walls. "Hn. Baksaiga at work huh. About time Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he smirked up at Naraku. "Your body can no longer regenerate. Give up Naraku."

"Fool you may destroy me but the Jewel will last forever causing chaos where ever it goes. Your battle against the jewel will never end." Naraku said arrogantly as he glared down at them.

"You know I'm really getting sick of all your long winded prattling Naraku just give up and die already!" Inuyasha said annoyed then he heard a sword being drawn and he turned to see Byakuya behind Kagome. He watched as Byakuya struck down on her from behind as she turned to see what had happened.

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said worried as he ran up to her he hadn't seen Byakuya approach and apparently neither had Inuyasha. The latter attacked and destroyed Byakuya with his Meido sending the incarnation to hell.

"I don't understand that looked like Meido Zangetsuha..." Inuyasha said as he kneeled down beside Kagome worried. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Kagome said as she looked at her friends then back up at Naraku she was worried about the smug look and the laugh he had. He was planning something but what was it?

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait we've been doing a lot of re-certification at work, that has taken up a lot of my time. Now it's over I should be able to continue the story. :-)**


	18. Choices to be Made

Inuyasha

Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 18

Choice to be Made

June 1, 2017

Sesshomaru burst into the cavern in which Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku was fighting Naraku. Sango, Kohaku, Rin, Jaken, Shippou, and Ah-Un were right behind him. "Naraku is still alive what is taking you so long Inuyasha?"

"Hey back off it's not like you've made any attempt to get here faster ya know. It took you long enough just to get here." Inuyasha retorted back as he rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said warning and Kagome giggled. She shook her head at the two brothers she wondered if they would ever stop bickering completely then she thought about it and decided no they wouldn't.

"By the way what in the hell are the kids doing here with that Imp of yours?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he noticed them for the first time. They had been left at the castle so he was confused as to how they got here around Himeko, she seemed like a pain.

"Apparently they snuck out of the castle and arrived here to help fight Naraku." Sesshomaru said as he glared back at the boy's and his retainer for the hundredth time since he had found them.

"Touching reunion. You and your worthless group of so called friends are going to die." Naraku said irritated as he glared at them all.

"We have all survived Naraku and even your hold on me has weakened!" Miroku said triumphantly as he glared at Narku holding his fist containing his wind tunnel up in front of him. He had joined Sango on Kirara since his footing was no longer stable. Kagome and Inuyasha were standing on Shippou while Jaken, Rin, and Kohaku where riding Ah-Un. Sesshomaru was naturally floating on his own.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Baksaiga!"

They all yelled at once causing massive damage to Naraku's body. But Naraku wouldn't go down so easily. He cut himself off from his own body to escape Baksaiga's destructive powers and absorbed the Jewel turning him into a red faced monster with white hair and blue markings. "You fools! I will not be taken so easily. The Jewel and I are now one!" he said and laughed.

"Jaken take Ah-Un and get out of Naraku's body!" Sesshomaru said as he defended himself and the children from Naraku throwing parts of his body at them as weapons.

"Yes My Lord!" Jaken said as he pulled on the rains of the two headed dragon to get it to leave. Silently thanking his lord for giving that order, he wanted nothing more than to get out of this foul creatures body.

"Ah... they are out here too..." Kohaku said once they cleared the body of Naraku and spotted more clumps of flesh being used as weapons against them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon and cleared the path for them. She caught it then told them to go and to hurry then returned inside Naraku to finish this fight once and for all.

"Lady Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked curiously as he noticed her kneeling on Shippou bracing her self as he dodged several attacks all alone since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were now fighting Naraku together, which seemed strange in itself.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Kagome said as she continued to follow the progress of the battle. _'Every time I draw my bow Naraku interferes. He won't let me shoot him...'_ the thought irritated.

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

"Baksaiga!"

"Meido Zangetsuha! Enough Naraku! Your body if falling apart you have lost just admit that!"

"Enough of my body still remains. Enough to destroy a single village." Naraku said as he pulled himself back together one more time.

"A village..." Inuyasha said confused as he looked at at Naraku.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she glance outside of Naraku's body through the whole that the others had left through. She saw a small village getting slowly closer. "Edo! Really Naraku? Edo village does that village mean so much to you that you just have to destroy it. You met Kikyou just out side of there, she was it's protector, is this really all about erasing your ties to her? Are you so consumed with hatred towards her because the jewel didn't grant you your true wish. You became this evil monster to try and win her heart, but it already belonged to Inuyasha! That's it isn't it! That's why you've been so fixated on Kikyou and Inuyasha this whole time!" Kagome said realizing the truth of the whole problem.

"Silence wench!" Naraku said irritated as he attacked her straight out sending parts of his flesh hurling towards her.

"Baksaiga!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

All her friends protecting her gave her and Shippou the time needed to get away to safety again. "Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha said as he turned and glared at Naraku.

"If you kill me now my body will surely fall and destroy the village." Naraku said and laughed.

"And what of it?" Sesshomaru said as he struck Naraku's body with Baksaiga.

"I've already cleared out the village. You will be destroying buildings only Naraku." Kagome said standing straight and proud as she smirked at the evil half demon now split in two by her mate. "Shippou lets get outside." she said then kneeled down so that he could take her easily out of the spiders body.

"We should follow Sango." Miroku said as he watched Shippou and Kagome leave Naraku's spider body. Sango nodded then followed her noticing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were also following Kagome's lead.

Once outside of Naraku's spider body they all landed and looked up at the demon. He was falling apart pieces here pieces there. So far none of the buildings had been damaged but some of the fields and surrounding forest had been damaged. Kagome glanced around at the village behind them to make sure it was actually abandoned at the moment, which it was due to Lady Kaede's diligent work with the villagers.

"Meido Zangetsuha" Inuyasha yelled as he struck at the big spider coming towards them in the air intent on cutting the demon to pieces and sending it to hell.

Now all that was left was evil swirling vortexes of energy Kagome pulled an arrow out, notched it on the string and pulled back. She charged her arrow aiming for the Shikon Jewel that she could see in the mist of all this evil energy and fired. Just like inside of Naraku's body earlier her arrow disappeared as Kagome just stood there staring up at the Jewel intent on seeing it destroyed once and for all.

They sky shown bright pink once Kagome's arrow pierced the Shikon Jewel and the pieces of the Spider demon's body that had fallen to the ground were disappearing. Sesshomaru walked up behind his mate as he watched her work unfold before him sure that now it was all over and they could return home to raise their family together.

"You did it Lady Kagome you've defeated Naraku!" Miroku yelled out happily as he glanced down at his hand and could feel the wind tunnel closing.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as the swirling energy now pink started to fall from the sky.

Sesshomaru picked up his mate not so politely and took off away from the swirling energy unsure of what would happen if she or he touched it. He took them out of the way of the energy easily enough setting her back down once the energy dissipated.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said irritated as he saw Naraku's head floating above the Bone Eaters Well with the pierced Shikon Jewel floating in front of him.

"I made a final wish upon the Shikon Jewel at that moment when Byakuya of the Dreams struck you Kagome, that wish will be granted when I die. Though it wasn't my wish the Jewel forced me to make it's wish. In the end I was but it's instrument." Naraku said as he started to glow bright white then disappeared.

Miroku released the beads sealing his wind tunnel and opened his hand. "He's really defeated now." he said softly as he looked at his whole normal hand.

"Miroku your wind tunnel is gone. The curse has been lifted." Sango said happily with tears in her eyes as she looked up from his hand to his face.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she looked around at everyone. There was wind around her and only her she started to lift off the ground and be sucked into a full Meido.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru said as he went after her quickly.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she reached out for him to catch her. She was just out of reach when the Meido closed.

Sesshomaru spun around to Inuyasha angrily. "Explain!" this was his technique the one that Sesshomaru himself had given to him, how dare it be used against Kagome.

"Was Kagome really struck by Byakuya?" Shippou asked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah she was during that last fight before you all showed up." Inuyasha said as he looked back at the small kit.

"I saw Byakuya stealing demonic energy from one of the paths left behind by the Meido Zangetsuha." Shippou said softly as he looked up at Inuyasha and now Sesshomaru beside him.

"What happened to the Well?" Kohaku asked curiously.

Everyone shocked turned from where they had been standing talking about what had happened to Kagome to stare at the empty ground between them that had been occupied by the Bone Eaters Well.

"I don't understand... Naraku could have killed Kagome on several occasions but he chose not to for some reason, now his dyeing wish is to get rid of her..." Inuyasha said confused as he looked at the ground where the well had been.

"What happened to the Jewel?" Sango asked curiously as she looked around the ground for the elusive jewel they had been chasing all over the county.

"Of course, the jewel is afraid of Kagome that final wish Naraku said the Jewel made him make it." Inuyasha said then looked at Sesshomaru. He pulled out Tessiaga and jumped into the air. ' _Please Tessiaga take me to Kagome!_ ' he thought as his sword changed to the black version and Sesshomaru joined him up in the air. "Meido Zangetsuha!" he yelled and swung his sword down at the ground creating the path needed and he and Sesshomaru fell through it.

They spent what felt like hours fighting demons and searching for Kagome. The demons they fought loved to talk to explain the futility of their actions that the Shikon Miko would spend eternity here inside the jewel facing off against them in a never ending battle just like the Priestess who created the Jewel had done.

Sesshomaru in particular became very ruthless killing any and every demon who dared to get in his way in the most painful way possible with his poison whip then continue on his way whilst the said demons regenerated. ' _Please Kagome use your powers to lead me to you._ ' he thought hoping she would release her powers in search of them.

Inuyasha just continued to use Tetsiaga and yell for Kagome to answer him.

They made it to a spiders web looking at it they saw that Naraku's head was at the center. "Damn even here inside the Jewel we can't get rid of this vile creature." Sesshomaru huffed as he killed several low class demons around them.

"Huh..." Inuyasha said as he looked down at Tessaiga which had puled and now changed to the black version of the blade. ' _Meido Tessaiga...are you telling me that's where I'm supposed to cut?'_ he thought as he looked up from his sword to the pink light stretching out in front of him. "Sesshomaru!" he said dragging his brothers attention away from Naraku to the pink light ahead "Meido Zangetsuha!" he said as he swung his sword around slicing through the pink light. Then he and Sesshomaru went through the new portal to find Kagome standing there looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru...Inuyasha... I knew you would come for me." Kagome said as she smiled at her mate first then over at her best friend. He hugged Sesshomaru and kissed him softly then pulled back and hugged Inuyasha then laughed lightly at Sesshomaru's growl. She wrapped one arm around Sesshomaru's waist and pulled herself against him as he put his arm around her back letting his hand rest against her side under her arm. She reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's forearm from underneath. She smiled up at them both then looked at the Jewel that had caused so much problems.

"Shikon Jewel I'm ready to make my wish now." Kagome said and the Jewel pulsed. "Shikon Jewel Disappear...Forever!" She said as the jewel started to break and fragment apart. A warm yellow glow pierced the darkness engulfing everything. The priestess Midoriko and all the demons started to disappear. "It's finally over now." she said softly.

"Yeah it's over." Inuyasha said as he watched all the demons disappear before them.

Everything turned bright white around them then they were coming out of the Bone Eaters Well in her own time. Kagome smiled brightly at her family and got out of the well, just to turn back around as another bright white light appeared and began sucking both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back down into the well.

"I'm sorry I love you all so much but I can't stay here!" Kagome cried out as she ran back to the well and jumped into her mates arms then looked back at her family for one last time with tears in her eyes as she clinged tightly to Sesshomaru then disappeared.

They appeared out of the Bone Eaters Well in front of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "Kagome!" they all cheered as they looked at them in amazement. They watched as they stepped out of the well Kagome clinging tightly to Sesshomaru until they were several feet from the well just in case fate had different plans for her.

"Lets go home." Kagome said softly as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Before you do that, stay for our wedding." Sango said brightly as she held onto Miroku and smiled from ear to ear.

"Sure!" Kagome said happily as she ran over and hugged Sango. "About time too." she said and laughed.

Kaede had gotten the villagers together to help the couple get married for helping to save their village and since neither had any family left, well Sango had Kohaku but he was still a child. Kaede had sent for a priest from a neighboring village. That weekend the ceremony took place.

Sango looked magnificent in a pure white kimono with her hair pulled up high under a pure white hat with red highlights, the colors of purity.

Miroku was in a traditional all black Hori and black Hakuma pants. They stood together in the center of the shrine with a small table next to them with Sake and three cups sitting there. A lady kneeled in front of the table ready to pore the sake. Their closest friends Kagome, Kohaku, Shippou, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were standing around them to watch the ceremony.

The Ceremonial Wedding Alter stood at the head of the shrine which had food items such as salt, water, rice, sake, fruit, and vegetables. Their rings were also there on the altar. The Shinto Priest was standing to the right side of the altar, while Kaede stood on the left.

The priest purified the shrine and called attention of the spirits and Kami and began the ceremony.

First a small cup of Sake was pored into the smallest cup on the table and handed to Miroku to drink from which he did then handed it to Sango who also drank from the cup.

The next cup was pored a slightly larger cup this time was handed to Sango first who drank from it then handed it to Miroku which he drank from.

The third largest cup was pored going to Miroku first who drank from it then to Sango who also drank from it.

The couple approached the Wedding Alter where Miroku read his wedding vows. The final portion of the ceremony the priest offered a Japanese Evergreen to the alter said to reflect gratitude to the spirits and kami who blessed the union, next the bride and groom made their own offering, then Kohaku and Inuyasha approached the alter and gave their own offering on behalf of the Families involved. Kohaku naturally was of Sango's family Inuyasha played the part of Miroku's family at Miroku's request. Then lastly the rings were presented to the couple.

When they came out of the shrine the entire village was there set up for their wedding reception with all kinds of food, and games, and crafts. It was like a small festival had been set up just to celebrate their marriage. The rest of the night was spent wining, dinning, and toasting the couple in celebration of their marriage. People came up to the head table one at a time to congratulate them and give them a small present.

The next morning Sesshomaru and Kagome left for the Western Castle informing the new couple that they were more than welcome to visit any time they wished. And that included Inuyasha he was welcome to come along with them or he could stay here in Edo what ever he wanted, being the stubborn pain he was he chose to stay in Edo and help Kaede for at least a while not really settling on a real answer. Kohaku had chosen to go back to his village and see if he could start rebuilding it or if it was a total loss then he would continue his training to be a demon hunter, Kirara had joined him since Sango was going to be more than occupied for a while. Shippou, Rin, Jaken, and A-Un naturally return to the West with their Lord and Lady.

Once back in the Western Castle now that it was late spring. Kagome had a lot to prepare for, her first child's arrival the announcement party once the child had arrived. She still had to finish her private area behind their master suite, which she enlisted Himeko's help for.

The private area had been transformed into a small garden on one side and a family recreation area on the other side where she would be able to spend time with her new pup with ease in peace. She didn't know what to expect from having a demon pup but she knew no matter what that she didn't want it to grow up as unloved as poor Inuyasha had.

Kagome had also created her own private library here in their main living area along the wall where the previous Lord and Lady had their seats set. All the books she had brought with her from the future the last time she was there were now here displayed nicely on shelves. She had everything from How to Raise Babies to World War Histories she had intended on keeping her family alive with her knowledge from the future as best she could. Plus she wanted to write her own books on medicinal herbs and plants with the knowledge she could get from Kaede and Jinenji. Course she had also brought back books on special mixtures of certain plants and herbs and what they would cure from the future. She wanted to be prepared to be useful in case any other war happened or a wounded human would wander in she was a priestess after all she wanted to uphold that duty as best she could.

After two and a half months of being home Kagome was ready to pop walking around with a plump belly holding her back, she was close to her fifth month of the pregnancy. She walked into Sesshomaru's study to find him hard at work going over scrolls she hand noticed recently that he was sending out reconnaissance teams to check the boarders now instead of doing it himself which is what he always preferred. "Any problems my love?" she asked softly as she walked around his desk to stand beside him.

"Nothing of consequence." Sesshomaru said as he put his scroll down and turned to face her, her pregnant belly right in his face. He hummed and rubbed her belly softly with his hand while his other hand was behind her back helping to steady her. The word happy couldn't completely cover the way he felt he was about to be a father and this lovely woman was his mate how had he ended up so lucky.

 **The End**

 **AN: Thinking about creating a sequel to this story. What do you all think? I apologize for the grammar mistakes. I shall strive to be better with my next story.**

 **6/3/17 Ok unable to help myself lol, the sequel to this story is "Survival of Love" 😉**


End file.
